Dimensional TimeWarps
by Kiteria
Summary: All Cecelia Teez wanted was the wind to stop so she could do her chores in peace, but ended up having three demons land in her front yard with no way back. How do they cope being stuck in the same house? And what happens if more show up? Will get more interesting, starts off slow. Please read. Rated M for language and some other things too ;)
1. Hole in the Sky

I shivered slightly as the wind picked up and blew my hair about my face. I sighed as I realized it blew the leaves out of the trees as well. I watched silently as the Sakura petals gently floated to the ground before settling themselves across the yard of my family's shrine.

"Cecelia, will you be a dear and sweep the yard?"

I heard my mother ask and turned to see her and my father standing by the outer wall leading to the steps outside.

"You guys going somewhere?"

I asked and my father smiled at me.

"Yes. Muokoshi asked for me to help him at a diner party in four days. We'll be gone for about two weeks. You think you can look after the shrine till we get back?"

My dad asked and I glared at him.

"I'm not a little girl anymore dad, I'll be fine."

I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know, I just worry."

He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Honey, if we don't leave soon we'll miss our flight."

My mom said getting my dad's attention. He looked at her before looking back at me.

"Don't talk to strangers, don't destroy the shrine, and-"

"Don't let any boys in the house, I know."

I said cutting him off and he opened his mouth to say something else when my mom placed her hand over his mouth and pulled him along with her towards the gate.

"Be sure to do your chores. Bye sweetie!"

I heard my mom yell over her shoulder as she all but dragged my father down the steps of the shrine to the taxi that was waiting for them. Sometimes my mom really scares me.

I turned to look back at the yard and sighed.

_'Fat lot of good sweeping the yard's gonna do when the wind is just gonna blow more leaves to the ground, but if I don't I have a feeling that my mom will know.'_

I thought and shivered at the thought as I grabbed the bamboo broom and started sweeping up the Sakura leaves from the stone walkways in the main yard.

_'You know, sometimes I wish just once that something exciting would happen in my life.'_

I thought as I swept all the petals up into a nice, neat pile. Suddenly the wind picked up and blew the petals everywhere.

"Fucking A-hey, what's that?"

I asked aloud as I saw what looked like a hole in the sky. I looked up at it and saw it was just that, a hole in the middle of the sky. I watched as three things fell from the hole down to the ground to my front yard.

_'What the hell?'_

I wondered as I watched the hole close up and disappear, then the wind died down and everything returned to normal like nothing even happened. That's when I remembered three things had just fallen out of the sky into my front yard. It was moments like this when I cursed my curiosity since I found myself walking through the main gate and down the small set of steps to the front yard. I looked around and saw that the bushes to my left seem to be broken and the ground around them was destroyed.

_'Great, just great. I'm going to have to fix that.'_

I thought as I made my way over to the bush. I pushed the leaves apart to see what had landed in my yard and froze at the three figures tangled up with each other sitting in the middle of a giant crater. My eyes widened when I realized they were three boys around my age. One had black hair cut to his neck with light, sun kissed skin and what looked to be bright yellow eyes. He was tangled up with a boy with grey colored hair cut the same way, but he was wearing a hat and part of his hair hung down into his face to hide his left eye. The other, visible one looked to be light brown and it looked like he had three cuts on each of his cheeks that looked like whiskers. They were both sitting ontop of a boy with rich, dark red hair to about his midback. He was facedown so I couldn't see what his face looked like.

"Will you two get the fuck off of me!"

I heard him yell as he pushed himself off of the ground, taking the two on top of him with him. They instantly jumped off of him and got to their feet.

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that Katsume."

The grey haired boy said as he scratched the back of his head. The red head stood up and dusted himself off. Now that they were all standing I could see what they were wearing. The one with grey hair covering one of his eyes was wearing just a light brown jacket with a tall collar, but it was open to reveal pale, toned skin beneath and he was ripped. He had on a pair of low hanging light blue jeans and I saw a necklace with a star hanging from his neck. I noticed a wrist band on his left wrist with a chain of black beads wrapped around it. And his hat was a mix of white and grey and it was overtop a red bandana tied in the back. The boy with black hair had on a crumpled white button up t-shirt with the top two buttons undone, revealing a bit of his upper body. He was wearing light blue jeans as well. I looked over at the red head that the grey haired one called Katsume. He had on a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a hood and pockets in the front and a pair of black jeans that had cuts along the thighs and legs. I could see his face and saw piercing golden colored eyes somewhat hidden by his red hair. All three of them were gorgeous, but they had trashed my yard and just fallen out of the sky and didn't have a scratch on them.

"What the fuck were you two doing in the palace anyways?"

Katsume asked the other two and I noticed they flinched at his tone, I would too he sounded pissed.

"Well, Hikaru here wanted to see what you were doing and I couldn't let him go by himself."

The gray haired boy said motioning towards the black haired boy.

"Whatever Daiki. I still can't believe that bastard resorted to this."

Katsume said motioning around him and the two others looked at him confused.

"Hey Katsume, where are we?"

The black haired boy, Hikaru, asked and that made the other two freeze.

"I don't know. I was sucked into that stupid vortex just like you two idiots."

Katsume snapped and Hikaru moved to stand behind Daiki as if looking for protection.

_'Just who **are** these guys?'_

I wondered.

"Maybe we should look around. See if we can find anyone."

Daiki offered and it looked like Katsume was thinking it over before turning around.

"You two can do whatever you want, just don't drag me into it."

He said and Daiki smiled at him before turning to Hikaru.

"Come on Hika, let's see if we can't find someone."

Daiki said and Hikaru nodded before they jumped out of the six foot crater and landed lightly on their feet.

"You go that way and I'll go this way. Holler if you find something."

Daiki said before walking off in the opposite direction. Hikaru nodded to himself before walking in the direction that I was hiding.

_'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!'_

I thought before scrambling backwards until my back hit the trunk of a tree and I had nowhere else to go. Hikaru looked over in my direction before walking towards me. He crouched down infront of the bush hiding me and pushed the leaves apart and stared at me in surprise. I didn't think, I just swung out with the bamboo broom in my hand with my eyes squeezed shut.

"Hey! What was that for?"

I heard him say and opened my eyes to see I had whacked him with the end of the broom.

"You just fell from the sky! And there's nothing wrong with you!"

I shouted at him and he flinched at the tone of my voice and covered his ears that I noticed were pointed.

"Alright, alright. Quit yelling."

He said and I instantly shut my mouth.

"Do you know where we are?"

He asked as he lowered his hands from his head. I just stared at him, how was I suppose to react? Simply tell him he's in my front yard after having seen him and the other two fall from the sky and act like there was absolutely nothing wrong with that? Yeah, that was gonna happen.

He moved closer to me and I whacked him with the broom again.

"Will you stop that!"

He snapped at me and I squeaked and got to my feet and backed away from him. He followed holding his hands up so I wouldn't hit him with the broom again.

"Hey, take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you."

He said and I glared at him.

_'Why is it I don't believe that? Oh yeah, it's 'cuz he just fell from the sky and doesn't have a scratch on him!'_

I thought as I watched his every move warily.

"Look, I just want to find out where me and my friends wound up."

He said as he walked closer. I swung out with the broom, but he caught it and smiled at me.

"Ha!"

He said and I acted on instinct. I planted my feet, squared my shoulders and socked him right in the jaw. I hadn't expected him to react and attack back. I ducked when he swung the broom at me and swung out with my leg and knocked him off his feet. I was about to pull one of my friend Naka's favorite moves when I saw the black haired boy staring up at me in complete shock.

"Woah, I give."

He said and I looked at him confused, but relaxed my stance.

_'Ha, and my dad said I'd never have to use my martial arts skills.'_

I thought as the boy slowly got to his feet.

"_That_ was unexpected."

He said as he rubbed his jaw.

"Let's try this again. My name's Hikaru Donoshii, what's yours?"

He asked and I looked at him confused before realizing he'd asked me a question.

"Cecelia Teez."

I said uncertainly and he smiled at me.

"Well Cecelia, those were some pretty good moves. You train a lot?"

He asked and I felt myself relaxing around him. If he looked like he was going to do something I could always just lay him out again.

"Yeah. Who are you and how did you survive that fall?"

I asked as I completely relaxed.

"Oh that little fall? That wouldn't hurt me."

He said and I looked at him confused.

"And why not?"

I asked, thought I wasn't so sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Because, I'm a wolf demon."

He said and I blinked in surprise for a minute before bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

He asked as I doubled over and held my sides. He'd said that with such a straight face as if he really believed it.

"Sorry, but you expect me to believe that you're an actual demon?"

I asked in between my giggles.

"Hmph. I'll have you know I'm a very powerful wolf demon."

He said crossing his arms and looking away from me which only made me laugh harder.

"Aww come on, do I have to prove it to you?"

He asked and I stopped laughing long enough to look at him before bursting out laughing again.

"Fine."

He said before he got down on all fours. I stopped laughing when I felt the wind pick up and a wave of some sort of energy come from the boy before me. I watched in disbelief as his nails grew to claws, then his hair grew before wrapping around his body and his face lengthened to that of a snout. I watched as the boy before me turned into a wolf before my very eyes.

"Holy shit!"

I screamed as I fell back on my ass and stared wide eyed at the 5'4" black haired wolf before me.

"Told you."

He said and my jaw dropped.

"You can even talk."

I said and he cocked his head to the side and I couldn't help but think how cute that looked.

"Aww, that's adorable!"

I screamed before rushing forward and wrapping my arms around his neck. I'd always loved animals, wolves and panthers were my absolute favorite.

"Hey, what are you doing!"

He cried out, but I just hugged him and ran my hands through his fur. He suddenly jumped out of my reached and growled at me.

"Don't do that!"

He snapped at me and I blinked in surprise a moment before standing up.

"Sorry, I love wolves."

I said with a smile and he stopped growling at me for a minute before straightening back up. I watched as another wave of energy picked up, then he transformed back into the boy he'd been before.

"Alright, you've convinced me. You're a wolf demon. But that doesn't really explain what you and you're friends are doing here."

I said crossing my arms over my chest as he walked back towards me.

"We don't know either. Heck, we don't even know where _here_ is."

He said and I blinked in surprise.

"Seriously? You don't know where Tokyo is?"

I asked and he cocked his head to the side like he'd done before.

"To…ky…o?"

He asked confused and I sighed.

"Tokyo, you know, in Japan."

I said and he just continued to look at me like I'd lost my mind.

"Japan. Asia. Earth!"

I said and noticed that once I said Earth his eyes got wide.

"Say what! We're on Earth!"

He yelled and I looked at him confused.

"Yeah, where else would you be? Mars?"

I asked and he didn't seem to hear me.

"Oh this is not good. This is _not_ good."

He said talking to himself as he paced back and forth.

"What's not good? Hey, are you listening to me?"

I asked, but he just kept pacing.

"I've got to tell Daiki and Katsume. Ooh, Katsume's not gonna be happy about this."

"Hey!"

I snapped as I grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to look at me.

"Why is you being on Earth not good?"

I asked and he blinked before meeting my gaze.

"Because we're from a completely different Dimension and we have no idea how to get back."

He said and I blinked in surprise before letting him go.

"Oh, that is bad."

I said and he nodded.

"What did you mean when you said you had to tell the others?"

I asked and he smiled at me.

"The other two who came here with me, they're demons just like me."

He said and I smiled at the thought of more wolf demons.

"So they're wolf demons too?"

I asked excitedly, but frowned when he shook his head.

"No."

He said laughing.

"Daiki is a panther demon and Katsume is a phoenix demon."

He said and I jumped up and down at the thought of seeing a panther demon. I loved wolves sure, but panthers were just so majestic.

"Well what are you waiting for? Call them over."

I said and he looked at me surprised.

"Are you sure? I mean, they are demons after all."

He said and I sighed.

"Look, if I'm not afraid of you then I'm not going to be afraid of them alright?"

I asked and he looked at me for a minute before nodding.

"Alright."

He said before he turned around and cupped his hands around his mouth before taking a deep breath.

"DAIKI! KATSUME! COME HERE, I FOUND SOMETHING!"

He screamed and I flinched at how loud he was, he even made the birds nesting in a nearby tree fly off.

"They'll be here in a minute."

He said with a smile turning back to me. I wiggled a finger in my ear to make sure I hadn't lost my hearing.

"You can be quite loud when you want to can't you?"

I asked and he just smiled at me.

I suddenly felt a change in the wind, but knew that nothing had really changed. I looked up and blinked in shock when I suddenly saw the gray haired boy and the red haired boy from earlier. They hadn't been there before.

"Hikaru, who's this?"

The red head asked and I could hear the distain in his voice.

"Oh, sorry. Daiki, Katsume, this is Cecelia. Cecelia, this is my friend Daiki and Katsume."

Hikaru said pointing to each in turn.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

I said with a smile. I noticed that Daiki returned it and I gasped when I saw his fangs. Katsume simply glared at me.

"So, what did you find out?"

Katsume asked turning to Hikaru, completely ignoring me.

_'Asshole.'_

I thought with a frown. I noticed Daiki was looking intently at me and blushed a bit.

"You're not afraid of me."

He stated and I shook my head at him.

"No. Are you the phoenix or the panther?"

I asked and he looked at me in shock for a minute before laughing.

"I'm the panther demon. The redhead there is the phoenix demon."

He said as he wiped his visible eye.

"So, can you transform too?"

I asked and the two of them froze before I heard Katsume start to yell at Hikaru.

"You changed infront of a human! Are you stupid?"

He asked and I frowned when I saw Hikaru shrink away from Katsume.

"N-No, it's just she didn't believe me when I said I was a wolf demon so I showed her."

"What made you think it was a good idea to tell her you were a demon? Kami you're an idiot!"

Katsume yelled and I heard Hikaru whimper and my anger flared, which is never a good thing.

"Hey!"

I yelled and they all turned to look at me.

"Don't yell at him like that you asshole! Just what gives you the right to call people names like that!"

I yelled and his golden eyes widened just a bit before narrowing and he walked over to me.

"You, little human, should learn your place."

He said through clenched teeth and that only pissed me off more.

"And what place is that? I'm not some low life piece of shit you can order around just because you feel like it. I haven't even known you for five fucking minutes and you're already pissing me the fuck off. Do you get off on picking on those younger than you? Is that why you're suck an ass!"

I yelled and heard Daiki try to cover up his laughter.

"Why you…"

Katsume said and I felt the air around him change and knew I'd done something I shouldn't have.

_'Aw shit. Why did I have to go and open my big mouth?'_

I wondered as I saw his eyes start to go red. I started to take a step back, but then remembered something I'd read about animals seeing that as a sign of weakness and when they saw weakness they striked. So I squared my shoulders and stared him straight in the eye.

"If you're going to do something do it, don't just stand there all pissed off in the middle of my fucking yard you big ass bird."

I said and his eyes returned to normal and he stared at me in shock before turning to glare at Daiki who was full out laughing his ass off while rolling around on the ground.

"Shut up!"

He snapped and Daiki instantly stood up and coughed a few times to get himself under control.

"At any rate, could you be so kind as to tell us where we are?"

He asked, all traces of humor gone.

"Right now? You're standing in my front yard after you fell several feet from the sky and created a giant ass crater in the middle of my garden which I'll have to fix later. But if you're looking for a less technical answer, you're in Tokyo Japan on the planet Earth."

I said and noticed that his and Katsume's eyes widened a bit.

I heard the phone ring from within the house and cursed under my breath before bending to pick up the bamboo broom that had been forgotten when Hikaru transformed and turned to go through the main gate to the house.

"Hey, where are you going?"

I heard Hikaru ask and stopped long enough to look back at him and the other two still staring blankly at the ground.

"To answer the phone. You guys can come inside if you promise to behave."

I said before walking through the gate and going into the house to answer the phone. I heard them walking inside as I was talking with my mother. I heard them go into the kitchen and tried to listen to what my mother was saying.

"Did you sweep the front yard like I asked?"

She asked and I almost laughed at how irrelevant that seemed right now.

"Yes."

"Did you finish the rest of your chores?"

She asked and I sighed as I leaned against the wall.

"Yes."

"Alright then, I was just calling to let you know we got here alright. I love you Cecelia."

She said and I sighed to myself.

"I love you too mom, bye."

I said before hanging up and walking into the kitchen. I stopped when I saw Daiki holding one of my mother's priceless fine china plates and looking at it, Katsume was sitting at the island looking bored, and Hikaru was literally sniffing at the fridge.

"What the hell are you all doing?"

I asked and they all looked up at me. Daiki dropped the plate in surprise and I screamed as I dived for it. I caught it, but slid across the hardwood floor. I clenched my teeth when I felt the friction burn the skin on my side. When I finally stopped sliding I stood up and walked back to the kitchen.

"Nice catch."

Daiki said and I glared at him as I gently put the plate back in it's place.

"Don't touch anything."

I said slowly as I made my way over to the kitchen sink. I pulled out a first aid kit and lifted my shirt and looked down at my side. I winced when I saw the red skin and growled when I saw I was bleeding.

"Dammit."

I said to myself as I let my shirt fall back down and rummaged through the first aid kit for the band aids. When I found one I peeled off the paper, lifted my shirt and put it on my wound before throwing away the trash and putting away the first aid kit. I turned around to find three demons looking at me intently.

"What?"

I asked and they all blinked as if coming out of a daze.

_'Weirdos.'_

I thought to myself before taking a seat at the island across from Katsume.

"Are you alright Cecelia?"

Hikaru asked coming over to me and I looked at him confused before I realized he was talking about my side.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I've had worse."

I said and that caught the attention of the other two.

"You have?"

Daiki asked and I blinked at the surprise in his voice.

"Enough about me, you guys seem to be in some sort of bind right?"

I asked and they all nodded.

"Hikaru here said you were all from a different dimension, is that right?"

I asked and noticed that Katsume glared at Hikaru before answering me.

"Yes. We are from the Demonic Provinces. They are a dimension that exists next to your own."

He said and I nodded.

"Okay, so you three came here through that hole in the sky. Any idea why?"

I asked and noticed they all looked away from me.

"Katsume here pissed off the wrong person and they sent him here. Hikaru and I just happened to be in the palace when it happened and got caught up in it and came with him."

Daiki said and I looked at Katsume wondering briefly who he pissed off.

"Any idea how to get back?"

I asked.

"None."

Daiki said and I sighed.

_'Wonderful.'_

"Well, if you want you guys can stay here. We've got plenty of rooms in this place and my parents won't be back until two weeks from now. You can stay here until they get back."

I said and they all nodded in thanks. My watched started to beep and I sighed as I realized it was seven o'clock already.

"Well, pick any of the rooms you like."

I said as I headed for the door and sat down at the stoop. I pulled on my tennis shoes before pulling my hair up into a high pony tail.

"Don't go out of the house, don't answer the phone, don't let anyone else inside…."

I said as I grabbed my gym bag from under the bench.

"And if I get back and see my house is destroyed then I will personally make sure all three of you wish you had never been born."

I said seriously which made all three of them look at me.

"Now, if you'll excuse me."

I said turning towards the door and opening it.

"Where are you going?"

Hikaru asked and I stopped. I thought about not telling them, but it's not like it'd hurt to tell them.

"Training."

I said before slipping out the door and closing it after me. I slung my bag over my shoulder, made sure my hair was pulled back, then took off for the gym.


	2. Unexpected Challenger

-Hikaru-

I watched as Cecelia left. I waited until her aura disappeared before turning to look at Daiki and Katsume.

"So, what do you guys think we should do? Should we take her up on her offer?"

I asked and heard Katsume scoff.

"I don't see why not. This place seems rather nice considering humans live here."

He said as he got to his feet and disappeared down the hall.

"I like her. She has quite the temper."

Daiki said and I smiled when I remembered when she snapped at Katsume.

"I don't think I've ever met someone brave enough to stand up to Katsume."

I said and Daiki nodded.

"That's because no one has. I'm surprised he didn't kill her."

He said and I shuddered at the thought of Cecelia dead. In the small time I've known her I've grown fond of her.

"Come on, let's find rooms for us to stay in."

Daiki said and I nodded before following him down the hallway. We passed by a room that had Katsume's scent.

"Looks like he's found his room."

I said and Daiki nodded as we kept going. I noticed Cecelia's scent and followed it upstairs to a room at the end of the hall.

"Don't be rude Hika."

Daiki said and I turned to look at him.

"I wasn't gonna go in, I'm just seeing which room was hers."

I said and he smiled at me before going into a room and shutting the door after him.

_'So he's found his room. Wonder which one I'll take?'_

I wondered to myself as I walked down the hall. I stopped at the first door I came to. I was still close to Daiki and Cecelia's room. I opened the door and smiled. It had a bed and the necessities.

"This will do fine."

I said as I sat down on the bed.

"But now what am I suppose to do?"

I wondered aloud as I looked out the window. I saw a flash of red and ran to the window to see Katsume walking calmly towards the gate. I jumped out and followed him.

"She said to stay inside."

I said and he turned to glare at me.

"And you really expect me to listen to a human?"

He asked and I shuddered at the tone in his voice.

"I'm personally curious as to what kind of 'training' this human is doing."

He said before disappearing. I looked back at the house before looking at where Katsume had disappeared. I sighed before using my nose to follow Cecelia's scent. I wasn't even five feet from the outside gate when Daiki came to join me.

"You curious too?"

I asked and he just smiled at me as we ran. We didn't stop until we got to a building with a big window with white letters painted on the front saying 'Algo's Gym'. I looked at Daiki who just shrugged before walking inside. I followed him and looked around. It was just like any other kind of gym, but there was a crowd of male humans around the ring in the middle. I saw Daiki amongst them and made my way through the crowd to stand beside him. I saw Katsume a few feet away, his eyes were glued to the ring. I followed his gaze and my jaw dropped with what I saw, or more accurately who. Cecelia was in a white tank top and a red pair of shorts. Her hair was still up in her ponytail, but she seemed completely different from earlier. Earlier she seemed so nice, now she seemed downright scary. I watched in awe as I saw her dodge the attacks of her opponent who was a man twice her size.

"She's fast."

Daiki said and I turned to look at him to see his eyes were trained on Cecelia. I looked back just in time to see her lay the guy out. The crowd cheered and Cecelia brushed a strand of her hair back before straightening up.

"Any other challengers!"

A man yelled as he got up onto the stage. He was bald and in his late thirties wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.

"I'll go!"

A man yelled as he climbed up onto the stage. He threw his jacket to two other men who caught it and cheered him on.

"What's your name?"

The bald man asked.

"Hirokoshii."

The man said and I growled at him. I could smell booze and sex on him. He was in his early twenties with brown hair to his shoulders and coal black eyes.

"Alright then, you know the rules. Loser coughs up the dough, winner gets the dough. No shots below the belt, no weapons. Anything else goes."

The bald man said as he stepped back from Cecelia and the Hirokoshii guy.

"One….two….three….START!"

The bald man yelled and he jumped off the stage and merged in with the crowd as the match began.

"Hirokoshii is gonna mop the floor with her."

One of the guy's friends said and I growled at them.

"Easy Hikaru."

Daiki said and I looked up at him to see he didn't like those guys either.

"You can think that all you want, but Cece has been fighting in my gym since she was ten."

The bald man said and everyone turned to look at him.

"Algo!"

They all said in unison.

"Just watch. Mr. Hirokoshii won't even last two minutes."

Algo said and they all scoffed at him and turned back to the match. I had personally been attacked by Cecelia, but it didn't really hurt since she was a human. But I couldn't deny she had some power.

* * *

-Cecelia-

I wasn't too surprised that the men watching underestimated me. It just happened because I was a girl.

"Well? You just gonna stand there or you gonna fight me?"

I asked Hirokoshii with a smirk. I could see he got angry at my comment and that was just what I was hoping for. He charged at me blindly and I easily side stepped him. I swept out with my feet and he stumbled. I used that to my advantage and kicked him in the chest and sent him flying clear off the ring.

"Cecelia wins!"

I heard Algo yell and smiled.

"Any other challengers!"

He asked as he climbed back onto the ring. At this rate, I'd be able to make my rent and some.

"I'll fight her."

I heard a deep voice say and froze.

_'That sounded like, but it couldn't be…..I told them to stay home.'_

I thought as I looked up at the person walking to the ring.

_'Fuck me.'_

I thought as I saw Katsume walk to the ring and jump up. I looked around and saw Daiki and Hikaru among the crowd.

"What the hell are you three doing here! I told you to stay inside!"

I snapped and he just smirked at me.

"I don't take orders from a little human, especially not a woman."

He said and I glared at him.

"What's your name?"

Algo asked and Katsume turned to look at him.

"Katsume."

He said and Algo nodded before moving between me and Katsume.

"Alright, one….two….thr-"

"Wait a minute Algo, he doesn't know the rules. He's new round here."

I said and Algo blinked in surprise before looking at Katsume.

"Alright. This is a paid fight. You both fight for fifty dollars. The winner gets the money, the loser coughs up the dough. You can't use weapons, and you can't hit below the belt. Other than that, it's all up to how well you can fight."

Algo said and Katsume seemed to be thinking about something.

"Can we make the stakes higher?"

He asked and I looked at him like he was nuts.

"How much higher?"

Algo asked and Katsume reached into his pocket and pulled out some money.

_'Where the hell did he get that? He fell out of the sky from another dimension not even thirty minutes ago.'_

I thought as I saw him hand Algo the money.

"Alright, the stakes have been raised to two hundred thirty dollars. Cece, do you have it?"

Algo asked and I blanked.

_'Fuck, that's all the money I have to pay my rent. But I'll be damned if I throw a match because of this asshole.'_

I sighed before walking over to Algo and handing him all the money I'd earned from the past week and today.

"Here."

I said and Algo looked at me sympathetically, he knew my situation.

"Alright then. One….two….three….START!"

Algo yelled before he got off the stage. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and looking at Katsume who was looking at me boredly.

"Any time you're ready."

He said and I glared at him.

"Whenever you are, princess."

I said with a smirk and almost laughed when I saw it ticked him off. He charged at me and I waited patiently until he suddenly disappeared.

"What the…?"

I asked before I was suddenly force forward. I turned around and saw Katsume as he lowered his leg.

_'He just kicked me? But how?'_

I thought before shaking my head and standing up.

_'Focus Cece. Don't let him get to you, your rent depends on this fight.'_

I thought to myself before squaring my shoulders. I lifted my hand and curled my finger three times, beckoning him to come at me. I smiled when he did. I watched him, I wasn't letting him out of my sight. He disappeared again, but I closed my eyes and let my other senses take over. I usually never had to rely on the training my grandmother taught me as a little girl, but then again I usually never fought demons. I felt Katsume's aura behind me and ducked as he went to kick me again. I turned on him and smirked up at the look of shock on his face before I swept out with my feet and knocked him on his backside. I moved to pin him down, but he backflipped and landed on his feet on the opposite side of the ring.

"Not bad, for a human."

He said and I smirked at him as I stood up too.

"You're not too bad yourself, for an asshole."

I said and heard him growl before he charged at me. I laughed before charging at him myself. He went to hit me, but I ducked and swung out with my leg and landed a blow on his side. He whirled around and hit me in the side that I'd hurt when I slid along the floor in my house. I cried out and instantly put distance between us.

"That was a dirty trick."

I said and he simply smirked at me.

_'Oh I'm going to kick his ass and kick it good.'_

I thought before charging at him.

* * *

-Hikaru-

I can't believe what I'm seeing. Katsume never fights anyone that's weaker than him and to fight a human, that's just not like him.

"Why is he fighting her?"

I asked Daiki as we continued to watch the fight. I flinched when I saw Katsume land a punch to Cecelia's side, but smiled when she kicked him in the stomach.

"Because of how she acted earlier."

He said and I looked at him confused.

"What? When?"

I asked and Daiki sighed.

"When she stood up for you and yelled at Katsume. He didn't like the fact that a human would talk to him like that so he's getting back at her. Though I have to admit, I never would have thought someone as small as Cecelia would be able to hold their own against someone like Katsume. Just look at them. They're almost evenly matched."

He said and I looked up just as Cecelia sent Katsume flying.

"Holy shit!"

I yelled in surprise, but Katsume flipped midair and landed on the edge of the ring before glaring at Cecelia and charging at her. She blocked most of his attacks, but he landed some vital hits on her stomach. I saw blood come out of the corner of her mouth.

"Katsume stop! You'll kill her!"

I yelled, but he ignored me. Everyone did.

"Hold up Hikaru, watch."

Daiki said as I moved to get towards the ring. I saw Cecelia wipe the blood off her chin and smirk at Katsume.

"Alright then, I guess I'll get serious."

She said and my eyes widened. She hadn't been taking this fight seriously? I saw as she all but vanished, a feat considering a demon's sight was better than a human's. When I saw her she was behind Katsume. She wrapped her arms around him as if giving him a hug from behind, before she planted her feet and flipped him over her shoulder. He landed on his back and she moved quickly to pin him down. I could feel shock in Katsume's aura though it didn't show on his face. He struck upwards and hit her in the chest making her cough, but she hit him back and landed a blow on his face. I flinched as I remembered how it felt when she hit me, but she had been holding back. Katsume grabbed her arms and flipped them so he was ontop pinning her down. She tried to get up, but he wouldn't let her. He raised his hand and went to hit her in the face, but stopped inches before her nose.

"I win."

He said before getting up and jumping off of the stage and landing next to me and Daiki. I noticed he had the money in his hand.

"Dammit!"

I heard Cecelia say as she hit the stage as she got to her feet. I looked back at her as Algo helped her to the ground and watched as she pushed off from him and headed to the locker room.

Daiki, Katsume, and I waited as everyone else left. We waited until Cecelia finally came out of the locker room. Her hair was wet and slightly curly and she was in a black sleeveless t-shirt and a yellow skirt.

"Thanks Algo, I'll see you tomorrow."

She said as she walked towards us. I noticed instantly that she winced every time she breathed.

"That's alright Cece, you can rest a couple of days."

He said, but she shook her head.

"That's fine, I'll be here. Seven o'clock on the dot."

She said before walking straight past us and out the door. I looked at Daiki and Katsume before getting up and following her.

"Are you okay?"

I asked and she ignored me and kept walking.

"Hey."

I said as I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around so she was looking at me. I noticed she winced and let her go.

"I'm fine."

She said and noticed she refused to look me in the eyes.

"No you're not human. You're bruised and you'll barely be able to get out of bed tomorrow."

Katsume said as he walked towards us and I noticed that Cecelia glared at him.

"Screw you asshole. You have no idea what you just cost me!"

She snapped at him and he scoffed as he brushed past her.

"What are you talking about Cecelia?"

Daiki asked, but she sighed before turning around and walking back towards her house. She walked past Katsume and didn't look back.

"Did anyone else notice she seemed a little pissed off?"

I asked and Daiki nodded in agreement while Katsume just kept walking silently.

"Wonder why?"

I said more to myself than to the others as I followed them back to Cecelia's house.


	3. You Should Be Grateful

-Cecelia-

I tried not to wince as I walked through the main gate of my family's shrine. I could tell that Daiki, Hikaru, and the asshole were following, but I didn't care. I threw my bag down, kicked off my shoes and headed straight for the bathroom right next to my room on the second level.

"Cecelia, where are you-"

Hikaru started to ask, but I just slammed the bathroom door and started running the hot water. It didn't take long for the tub to fill so I stripped and gently lowered myself into the water. I'd already taken a shower, but soaking my body in the mineral water would help them ease back up and heal. I sighed as I laid my head back against the ring of the tub.

_'Just what the hell was that guy's problem anyway? He acted like he genuinely wanted to kill me.'_

I thought then sighed as I remembered what losing that fight meant for me.

_'Fucking dickwad. Now I'm going to have to beg Mr. Akuto to give me an extension on my rent. Fuck.'_

I thought as I opened my eyes and stared up at the white ceiling of the bathroom.

_'I could always move back here, but I hate staying in big places it makes me feel alone. And I mean come on, who the fuck has thirteen rooms in a house when only two of them are actually being used?'_

I thought and sighed again. I moved so I was laying on my stomach in the water and put my arms up on the ring of the tub and laid my chin on the back of my hands.

"I suppose it wouldn't be so bad moving back here, but I like the independence of living on my own. And this place won't be so empty now that Daiki, Hikaru, and that asshole are staying here. But I really don't want to lose my apartment."

I said and groaned as I closed my eyes.

_'It's settled then, I'll just have to beg Mr. Akuto to give me a couple more days to get the rent money I need. If I can't get it, then I'll move back here til I can get the money.'_

I decided then got out of the tub and let the water out. I pulled on the light blue bathrobe before walking out of the bathroom and headed towards my room. I passed by Katsume and glared at him.

"Quit glaring at me human. It's not my fault you lost."

He said with a smirk as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"No, but it is your fault that I won't be able to-agh! Just forget it!"

I screamed before walking past him and going into my room.

* * *

-Katsume-

It was slightly amusing to see this little human get so upset over losing a match. I'd gone upstairs to wait for her when she came out of the bathroom. I hadn't expected her to be in such a flimsy robe though. I could clearly see the outline of her body and I had to admit she had a very nice one, but I noticed she was glaring at me and smirked at her.

"Quit glaring at me human. It's not my fault you lost."

I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the wall.

"No, but it is your fault that I won't be able to-agh! Just forget it!"

She screamed at me before going into her room and shutting the door. I blinked, momentarily surprised at her anger and frustration.

_'What won't she be able to do?'_

I wondered, then frowned when I realized I was starting to care about this human.

_'It doesn't matter to me if she is incompetent of doing something, but she shouldn't blame me.'_

I thought before heading downstairs and going into my own room.

* * *

-Cecelia-

I walked into the kitchen after having changed into a light blue tank top and a pair of blue cut off jeans. I was hungry and I'm sure the three demons living with me were too, though I personally couldn't care if that phoenix fucking starved.

"Hey Cecelia…."

Hikaru said as I pulled out things for tacos.

"Yeah? What is it?"

I asked as I turned on the eye of the stove and started to cook the hamburger meat.

"I'm sorry if I pissed you off somehow."

He said and I turned to see him bowing to me in apology.

"Oh, now Hikaru, you didn't do anything."

I said and he straightened up and looked at me in shock.

"I didn't? Then why were you so-"

"It's just that I lost a lot more than just money in that match with Katsume."

I said and he blinked in surprise.

"What else did you lose?"

Daiki asked as he came into the room.

"Umm…"

I said, debating whether or not to tell them. It wasn't really any of their business and besides, I didn't want their pity.

"Just forget about it, okay?"

I said and they both looked at me before letting it go.

"Hey, do either of you two know how to cook?"

I asked and Daiki looked up.

"I do, why?"

He asked and I motioned him to come over.

"Just make sure you keep stirring this until all the meat turns brown okay?"

I asked as I handed him the wooden spatula.

"Alright, but where are you going?"

He asked as I made my way to the hallway where the phone was.

"I need to make a phone call."

I said before leaving and going to call Mr. Akuto.

* * *

-Daiki-

I blinked in surprise at Cecelia before turning back to what she'd asked me to do. I stirred the meat as she'd instructed as Hikaru leaned against the counter.

"Why'd you think you'd upset her?"

I asked and he looked up at me.

"It's just that when I was trying to talk to her earlier she slammed the door in my face."

He said and I smiled.

"Trust me, it's not you she's upset with."

I said and he just hmm'd in response.

"What! You've got to be kidding me!"

We both jumped when we heard Cecelia yell from the hallway.

"Aw come on! Please Mr. Akuto!"

Cecelia's voice sounded from the hallway, she sounded like she was begging.

"Well then fine! I'll have the money in _two_ days. Thanks a lot you stuck up little bastard!"

I heard Cecelia yell before there was a loud chink of her slamming the phone down. I stared at the doorway until Cecelia walked in.

"Daiki, you burn my hamburger meat and I'll kill you."

She said and I instantly turned back to what I was doing.

"What was that just now? And who's Mr. Akuto?"

Hikaru asked and I listened, curious as well.

"Just some old guy who's renting out my house to me."

She said as she came over and took the spatula from me. She moved the pan from the stove and strained the meat before putting it back in the pan and cooking it again.

"House? Why do you need an apartment when you live here?"

I asked confused.

"I only stay here when my parents call me to look after the shrine when they plan on going somewhere or if they need some extra help. I haven't lived here for years."

She said and I looked at her as she cut up some tomato and put taco shells in the oven.

"So, what was that about getting the money in two days?"

Hikaru asked and I noticed her aura flared for a second before she reigned it in.

"My rent is due tomorrow morning, but I called Mr. Akuto to ask for an extension and the bastard only gave me two days. Two days to come up with two hundred and thirty dollars, that's practically impossible. I'm going to have to fight at least thirty people tomorrow just to get even half of that."

She said as she pulled the taco shells out of the oven and put everything on the counter before turning and going into her fridge and pulling out things I'd never seen before. I've seen humans cook before, but I'd never seen things like what Cecelia just pulled out of the fridge.

"You mean that's why you were fighting those guys?"

Hikaru asked and she nodded as she set the table.

"Yeah, but thanks to a certain red headed asshole I won't have the money unless I can make it in the next two days."

She said as she started to fix her plate.

"Enough about me, help yourselves."

She said and I looked at Hikaru before we both made tacos for ourselves.

* * *

-Cecelia-

I was slightly surprised that demons from another realm knew how to make tacos, but I ignored it. I had more important things to worry about. Like if I was going to be able to get the money or not. I sighed as I bit into one of my tacos.

"Why don't you just ask Katsume for the money? He has no reason for it."

Daiki said and I looked up at him.

"Because, he won the money fair and square. And besides,…."

I said as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"I'd much rather gain the money on my own, you know?"

I asked with a smile and noticed Daiki and Hikaru were looking at me weird, but I shrugged it off and went back to eating my food. Katsume came in and sat next to Daiki and looked at the food warily. I shook my head before getting him a plate, then taking my seat again. I finished my food, put my plate in the dishwasher and headed up to my room. If I wanted to be able to fight for my rent money, then I'd need plenty of sleep to do it.

* * *

-Hikaru-

"Daiki…"

I said as I watched Cecelia walk out of the room.

"I know Hika."

Daiki said before turning to Katsume.

"Why'd you do it?"

He asked and Katsume looked up at him in question.

"Why'd you fight her?"

He asked and I waited to see what Katsume had to say. I wanted to see if what Daiki had said earlier was true or not.

"She pissed me off. It's as simple as that."

He said and I mentally groaned. Sometimes Katsume could be a real asshole.

"You do realize what you cost her right?"

Daiki asked and I was shocked to hear a hint of anger in his voice. He was usually so laid back and calm.

"It doesn't matter to me if the little human can't pay for her house. She can simply stay here."

He said and I shook my head at him before leaving and heading to my own room. I felt bad for Cecelia. Her entire life has gotten tossed upside down because Daiki, Katsume, and I were thrown into her lap, but she was taking it all in stride. And she was even willing to help us out, though Katsume couldn't care less. I sighed as I laid down on my bed.

_'I wonder if she'll be able to get the money in time?'_

I thought before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

-Daiki-

I stared at Katsume in disbelief. Cecelia opened her home to us, and was willing to put up with us until we found a way back to our dimension and Katsume was being a complete ass to her. Sure he was an ass before, but this was just ridiculous.

"Whatever Katsume, but think about this."

I said as I moved towards the doorway leading out of the kitchen.

"She didn't scream or call us monsters. She didn't try to get the army or any of the human military forces once she found out what we were. She opened her home to us and is trying to help us, and all you can do is make a complete ass of yourself. You may be the prince of one of the Demonic Provinces and not really care about others, but even _you_ should know you should be grateful to the little human sleeping upstairs."

I said before walking out of the room and leaving Katsume to his thoughts.


	4. Fights, Collars, and Video Games

-Cecelia-

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I didn't have to move at all and my muscles were screaming at me.

_'I knew it was gonna hurt, but I didn't expect it to be this bad.'_

I thought as I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I took a deep breath before getting to my feet. I stumbled a bit, but I managed to keep my balance. I walked to my closet and pulled on a pair of grey shorts and a dark red tank top. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail before heading downstairs for some breakfast. I stopped in the doorway when I saw Katsume sitting at the granite island. He looked up when I came in and I ignored him as I went over to the stove and started making breakfast for three.

"I'm surprised you can even move human."

He said in that condescending voice of his, but I just ignored him.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

I said as I got the eggs out.

"How do you like your eggs? Sunny side up or over easy?"

I asked without turning to look at him.

"I don't eat eggs."

He said and I simply took that in mind for later before taking out three eggs instead of four, then put the carton back in the fridge.

"Why are you suddenly being so nice?"

He asked and I could hear the curiosity in his voice and wanted to smile.

"I'm not going to willingly start a fight with someone who hasn't done anything to piss me off. I'll be nice to those who are nice to me."

I said with a shrug, trying not to wince when I did, then set the food on the countertop just as Daiki and Hikaru walked in.

"Morning boys."

I said with a smile and they blinked at me in shock before smiling back.

"Good morning Cece."

Hikaru said and I stopped with a piece of bacon halfway to my mouth when I heard him call me that.

"W-What'd you call me?"

I asked surprised and he looked at me confused.

"Cece. Am I not allowed to call you that? I'm sorry."

He said and I shook my head at him.

"No it's fine. There's only one name you can't call me, but I don't have to worry about that because you don't know it."

I said and he looked at me confused and I smiled at him.

"You guys should eat."

I said as I dug into my own food. I noticed Daiki was staring at me and looked up at him as I finished my orange juice.

"Is something the matter Daiki?"

I asked and he blinked before looking me in the eye.

"Oh no, I was just wondering why you were in those clothes. Are you planning on going somewhere?"

He asked and I laughed as I put my dishes in the sink. I noticed that Daiki and the others had put their dishes in the dishwasher and I pressed the button to start it.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go for a run then I'll stop by the gym for a couple of hours. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll manage to scrounge up the money before tomorrow afternoon."

I said with a smile before heading towards the door. I stopped on the stoop and laced up my sneakers.

"You're gonna do what! You're in no condition to be doing any of that."

I heard him shout and smiled at him as I stood up.

"Listen Daiki, you don't know me well enough to know this, but if there's one thing I never do it's quit. As long as I'm breathing I'm gonna try my best to do the things I love."

I said before waving goodbye to them and heading out the door. I'd do the chores once I got back.

* * *

-Hikaru-

"She's going to kill herself."

I said and Daiki nodded in agreement.

"She's determined, I'll give her that."

Katsume said and Daiki and I both turned to look at him in shock.

_'Did he….did he just compliment a human!'_

I wondered in disbelief.

"I think one of us should follow her to make sure she's alright."

Daiki said and I nodded.

"I'll do it. You two stay here."

I said before heading out the door before either one of them could protest. I didn't trust Katsume to be around her, and Daiki, well I'd just feel better if I was the one following her.

It didn't take me long to catch up to her. I kept my aura hidden and put a decent distance between me and her as I followed her. She was jogging along the roads of the town. She waved and smiled at people as she passed and they returned the favor. I followed her until she got to the gym. I followed her inside, but then I lost sight of her.

_'Where'd she go?'_

I wondered looking around the crowded gym.

"You know, if you're going to follow me you should at least do it secretly."

I heard a soft voice say and turned to see Cece standing next to me with her arms crossed over her chest. I blushed at being caught.

"Sorry."

I said rubbing the back of my head. She sighed as she lowered her hands.

"You know, sometimes you're as bad as a lost puppy."

She said and I looked down at my feet. That insult kinda hurt, even if she didn't know she'd insulted me.

"I guess it's a good thing you're cute. Otherwise I might not forgive you."

She said and I looked up at her in shock only to see her smiling at me.

"Well come on then, if you came all this way the least you can do is watch me fight.'

She said and I smiled at her.

"Okay."

I said as I followed her over to the ring from yesterday. I saw her motion Algo over to her and heard them talking before they both got up onto the stage.

"Alright, despite yesterday's defeat our champion is back for more!"

Algo called out and everyone turned to look at him.

"Who here is willing to challenge her?"

He asked and hands shot up like crazy. I watched as one after the other guys climbed up into the ring only to be beat within mere seconds. She was unbelievable. She had a full on fight with Katsume yesterday after having already fought against others and she was still able to fight even now.

"You ready to go Hika?"

I looked up surprised and saw Cece smiling at me. I had been so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't even realized time practically flew out the window.

"You're done already?"

I asked and she nodded.

"For today."

She said as she headed out of the gym. I looked over my shoulder at all the guys she'd beaten and they looked worse than she did yesterday after her fight with Katsume.

"Hey! Wait up!"

I called after her as I ran outside to catch up to her. We walked in silence and I noticed she didn't even seem the slightest bit tired. She wasn't even wincing when she breathed, unlike yesterday.

"So, how are you feeling?"

I asked quietly and saw her turn to look at me before smiling and looking back infront of her.

"I feel better than yesterday. I may be tired, but there's just something about fighting that makes me relax."

She said and I looked at her in awe. This girl was simply amazing.

"Hey Cece…"

I asked and she looked at me.

"How come you weren't afraid of me and the others? Anyone else would have been scared out of their minds."

I said and blushed a bit when she laughed.

"I suppose you're right on that one, but then again I'm not like everyone else. You see, my family goes back to a long line of priestesses and monks and my grandmother told us all about the demons we used to fight in the older days, but then how we eventually learned to live in harmony with them. I've always been open minded, that and I don't really like boring, so I guess meeting you guys made my life a little exciting you know? It would have been no fun if I was afraid you guys, now would it?"

She asked with a smile and I stared at her in complete astonishment.

_'Her family is descendants of priestesses and monks! No wonder her aura feels different from other humans. I wonder if she can use any of her miko energy? Probably a good thing if she can't though, because it could mean bad news for Daiki, Katsume, and I if she could.'_

I thought before realizing she'd said 'us' instead of 'me'.

"What did you mean when you said us?"

I asked and noticed she tensed.

"I just meant my family."

She said, but I could smell the lie as soon as she said it and it made me frown. She normally was always so honest, why would she suddenly decide to lie now?

"Oh, look at that!"

She suddenly called out and I looked up as she ran across the street to a petshop. I followed warily. She didn't own any animals that I knew of, so what could she possibly be doing running into a place like that?

"Thank you!"

I heard her cry out as she walked back outside. I noticed she had a red dog collar in her hand and I looked at her confused.

"Exactly what is that for?"

I asked and she smiled at me before motioning for me to come closer. I looked at her skeptically before bending down so I was at her height. She was only five feet after all, I was a couple feet taller than her.

I felt her hands wrap around my neck and I felt my face heat up, before I felt her put something around my neck. When she pulled back I stood up and brought my hands up to my neck to see what she'd done. My eyes widened when I realized she'd just put the dog collar on me.

"What the hell! Do I look like a pet to you or something!"

I asked blushing like crazy. I started to take it off, but stopped when I saw the look on her face.

"I thought it looked cute. I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm sorry Hikaru."

She said and I genuinely thought she was about to start crying.

"H-Hey, don't cry. It's fine really."

I said and she looked up at me.

"Really? You don't mind wearing it?"

She asked and I blushed at the way she was looking up at me.

_'What harm could really come from wearing it? It is in my favorite color and it does look really good on me. Not to mention the fact that she bought it for me.'_

I thought before sighing.

"I'll wear it."

I said and she squealed in joy and I looked at her only to have her jump at me and wrap her arms around me. I froze, I didn't know what to do.

"You're suppose to hug back silly."

She said with a laugh and I blushed before slowly wrapping my arms around her waist and hugging her back.

"Come on, let's go home before those two decide to wreck my parents' house."

She said before grabbing my hand and pulling me along after her. I blinked in surprise at our joined hands and couldn't help but smile as I followed Cece back to her house.

_'I'm not so sure I want to go back to our Dimension anymore, I'm starting to like it here.'_

I thought as we walked inside. She let go of my hand and I frowned, but when she turned and smiled at me I couldn't help but smile back.

"Come on, you and Daiki can play the Xbox with me."

She said before running into the living room where Daiki was laying on the couch. I watched as she threw him what she called a 'controller' before pressing a button on some device and a game of sorts popped up on the T.V screen. I shook my head and smiled before going to join them.

_'Yeah, I am definitely getting used to being here.'_

I thought as Cece explained to Daiki and me how to play a game called Halo 3.


	5. Lies, Dinners, and Fireworks

-Daiki-

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!"

I looked up when I heard Cecelia's voice coming down the stairs. She looked to be in a panic over something.

"What's wrong Cece?"

Hikaru asked and she looked up at him.

"Sorry, you guys will have to make your own breakfast. Mr. Akuto suddenly decided to talk to me about my rent and if I don't get there he'll give the house to someone else."

She said in a rush as she pulled on a pair of heels. I looked at her as she stood up and straightened out her clothes. She was wearing a dark blue skirt that went down past her knees, a light blue blouse that seemed to hug her a little too tightly and it seemed as if she were wearing makeup. I blinked in surprise at how good she looked.

"Ok Cece, good luck!"

Hikaru called after her as she left. It was only when Hikaru was waving his hand infront of my face that I realized I'd zoned out.

"Daiki, come on! You're the only one out of the three of us who knows how to cook and I'm starving."

He said whining and I sighed as I walked over to the fridge to start breakfast. I couldn't stop thinking of how Cecelia looked in clothes like that, she looked really good.

_'Stop that! She's just a human and besides I barely even know her.'_

I thought to myself as I shook those thoughts out of my head. It had just been shocking to see her wear something like that, nothing else.

Katsume came into the room just as Hikaru and I sat down to eat.

"Where's the human girl?"

He asked as he sat down. He may act like he didn't like her, but I could tell differently. In the span of three days we'd all grown to like Cecelia.

"She said she had to go talk to Mr. Akuto about rent for her house."

Hikaru explained while I ate.

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes at Katsume before biting into my bacon.

"Hikaru, what's that on your neck?"

Katsume asked and I looked up to see what he was talking about and saw what looked like a red dog collar fastened around his neck.

"A collar."

He said defensively.

"And why are you wearing a collar? You're not some kind of pet."

Katsume said and Hikaru glared at him.

"I know that! I'm wearing it because I want to."

He said and I smiled at how defensive he was about it. He hadn't had it yesterday morning.

"Did Cece give it to you?"

I asked and my smile widened when I saw him blush.

"You practically let her say she owns you you stupid wolf!"

Katsume snapped and I heard Hikaru growl at him.

"Hey now, no need to fight. Hikaru is free to wear whatever he wants, despite who gave it to him."

I said and Hikaru smiled at me while Katsume glared at me before going back to his meal. I sighed to myself before going back to my own meal.

* * *

-Cecelia-

"What! Come on, you said I had two days!"

I said standing up and placing my hands palm down on Mr. Akuto's desk.

"I'm sorry Ms. Teez, but someone else has already offered to buy the house. Unless you can pay me the money right now, there's nothing I can do."

He said and I could tell he was lying. No one had offered to buy the house, he was just being a jerk. I had a way of telling when people were lying to me, don't know how, I just knew.

"I'll be back. I'll guarantee you that. I'm going to get my house back."

I said before grabbing my jacket and leaving. I slipped it on as I walked down the street towards home.

"Fucking asshole. Who the hell does he think he is saying someone offered to buy my house. That's fucking bullshit."

I said to myself as I made my way out of the city and towards the shrine. I sighed as I walked through the door. I hung up my jacket and kicked off my heels at the door. My feet were sore, another reminder as to why I don't wear them.

"So? How'd it go?"

Someone asked and I looked up to see Daiki leaning against the doorframe leading into the living room.

"Wonderful."

I said sarcastically as I pushed past him and sat down on the couch. I tucked my legs under me and watched T.V. Hikaru was watching another documentary on wolves, it was actually kinda funny considering he was a wolf demon.

"Want to talk about it?"

Daiki asked as he sat down next to me. I sighed before turning to look at him. He genuinely looked concerned.

"Mr. Akuto says someone's offered to buy my house so I can't have it back unless I can pay him the money today."

I said and both Hikaru and Daiki looked at me in shock.

"I'm so sorry."

Daiki said and I smiled at them.

"Don't worry about it, he was lying."

I said and Daiki looked at me confused.

"What do you mean? How do you know?"

He asked and I sighed.

"I just have a way of knowing when people are lying to me. That's another reason why I was so open to believing you three."

I said and Hikaru gaped at me.

"Then why did you laugh at me when I told you I was a wolf demon!"

He cried and I smiled at him.

"Oh, don't get offended Hika. It was a little funny with how you said it with such a straight face."

I said and he frowned and started grumbling to himself.

"Yes, but what makes you so sure he was lying to you?"

Daiki asked and I turned to look at him.

"Try lying to me. Tell the sky is brown or something and if I guess right that it's a lie then you'll know. If I guess wrong then…..I'll make you guys whatever you want for dinner tonight. Hell, I'll even take you all out."

I said and Daiki smiled at that. I could tell they had been wanting to get out of the house.

"Okay."

He said and I waited for him to tell me something.

"My name is Daiki Viel. I'm a panther demon from another dimension with a cat demon as a girlfriend and I rule over the Western Demonic Province."

He said seriously and I smiled at him.

"Well, that's a lot of information I didn't know."

I said and he smirked at me.

"Yes, but not all of it was true. So tonight, you take us out."

He said and I laughed at him.

"You never gave me a chance to finish what I was saying."

I said and he looked at me confused.

"Your name is Daiki Viel, that part was true. As well as you being a panther demon from another dimension, but then again I learned that the day you guys fell out of the sky."

I said and Hikaru smiled at that.

"The part about you having a cat demon as a girlfriend was a lie, you're single at the moment. And yes, you do rule over the Western Demonic Province, that wasn't a lie."

I said and Daiki looked at me as if I'd grown two heads.

"Holy cow. How'd you _do_ that!"

He asked and I just smiled at him as I stood up.

"I told you, I can tell when people lie to me. Go get ready, we'll be leaving in ten minutes."

I said as I headed for the stairs.

"What? Where are we going?"

Daiki asked confused and I smiled at him from over my shoulder.

"Didn't you say you wanted to go out tonight?"

I asked and he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but you caught all the lies."

He said and I just kept smiling at him.

"Just go get ready, silly kitty."

I said before going upstairs to change. I passed by Katsume's room and stopped. I gently knocked on the door and waited for him to respond. When I heard him say 'enter' I rolled my eyes at him and opened the door and leaned against the doorframe. I was slightly surprised that he'd changed the room so quickly, but then again I chose to respect their privacies and not go into their rooms unless invited. Though I had to admit, I liked how the reds clashed with the dark blues.

"Is there something you want human?"

He asked from his spot on the floor. His legs were crossed and it looked like he had been meditating.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something."

I said quickly and when he nodded for me to continue I did.

"But I'm treating you guys to dinner tonight. So be ready in ten minutes and meet me downstairs."

I said with a smile before leaving and closing the door after me, then headed upstairs to change. I had a feeling like tonight would be a lot of fun.

* * *

-Daiki-

I blinked in surprise as I joined Hikaru by the door. He was in the same white shirt and jeans he usually wore, but this time the shirt wasn't crumpled and the jeans were clean. He'd even brushed his hair, though the buttons of his shirt were still undone. I shook my head at him.

"I guess there's really not much we can do about you, is there?"

I asked and he smiled at me. I'd changed into a dark gray button up shirt and left my jacket in my room. My pants were still jeans, but they were nicer than my other pair. I turned when I heard someone on the stairs, but groaned when it was just Katsume. He was even dressed up. He was wearing a pair of jeans that actually didn't have holes in them and his shirt was a black button up shirt.

"Well? Where's the human? She told us to be ready in ten minutes and yet where is she?"

He asked and I smirked at the fact that he actually listened to what Cecelia told him to do.

"She's a woman man, they always take forever when getting ready."

I said and Hikaru laughed.

"I resent that."

We heard Cecelia's voice say from the top of the stairs and turned to see her. We all stared in disbelief as she walked down the stairs. She was in a form fitting black dress that went to her calves, but had a split going up the left side that went directly to her hip. Her hair was straightened and styled so that her bangs framed her face and I noticed she had eyeliner on and some green eye shadow that made her cerulean eyes pop. She looked gorgeous.

"How do I look?"

She asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs and spun, showing off the dress for us. I wasn't able to talk, I hadn't realized she looked so….hot.

"You look great Cece."

Hikaru said and I mentally shook myself and snapped out of my daze.

"Yeah, you look really good Cecelia."

I said and she blushed.

"You know you can call me Cece, or even Celia if you want."

She said and I scratched the back of my head.

"I'll keep that in mind."

I said and she just smiled at me.

"Who in the world taught you how to get dressed Hika?"

She asked with a laugh as she walked up to him and started to fix his shirt. I noticed he blushed but Cecelia didn't seem to notice.

"There."

She said and I noticed she'd left the first button undone, but fixed the others. She smiled at us before grabbing her purse and leading us out the door.

She led the way into town and down the street.

"Where are we going?"

I heard Katsume ask and expected her to get mad, but she simply smiled and said we'd have to wait and see. I was just about to ask where she was taking us when she opened the door to a restaurant. I looked around to try and figure out where we were, but I couldn't and before I knew it we were all seated at a booth and Cecelia was looking through her menu. I looked down at the menu on the table before me and picked it up. I read through it and couldn't make sense of it. From the auras of Hikaru and Katsume, I could tell they couldn't either.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

A woman asked and I looked up to see she had blonde hair to her shoulders, light green eyes and was wearing a waitress outfit.

"Are you guys ready?"

Cecelia asked and we all shook our heads.

"Oh, well then what can I get you guys to drink?"

The waitress asked and Cecelia immediately told her what she wanted.

"Okay, that's one Dr. Pepper. What'll you three have?"

She asked and I noticed her eyes widened when she saw me and smiled.

"What would you recommend?"

I asked and she blushed before saying Coke was alright. I smiled wider at her before telling I'd have one of those. She nodded and wrote it down before turning to Katsume and Hikaru. I noticed she kept stealing glances my way and smiled. Almost all women were like that with me, though I wasn't particularly complaining.

"Cece, what should we get?"

Hikaru asked and I looked up to see Cece smile at him.

"It's just a drink. Would you like water, tea, or some kind of soda?"

She asked and Hikaru just looked at her confused.

"What do you have?"

He asked and she smiled.

"They'll both have a Dr. Pepper, thanks Katie."

Cecelia said and the waitress, Katie nodded before walking off.

"Well then, do you guys know what you want to order yet?"

Cecelia asked and we shook our heads making her laugh.

"It's simple. Tell me what you'd like and I'll see if it's on the menu."

She said and we each told her what we wanted and she smiled before reading through the menu and telling us what it was. When Katie came back with our drinks we told her what we wanted and she went to go tell the cook.

"Seems like she likes you."

Hikaru said to me and I smiled.

"It happens a lot, whether I want it to or not."

I said and he smiled. He knew what I meant.

"Well, you shouldn't lead her on."

Cecelia said and I looked at her confused.

"What?"

I asked and she sighed before looking up at me.

"Katie is a really nice girl. I met her when my father used to take us here when we were little. If you actually like her, then go for it, but if you're just going to have a one night stand with her don't."

She said and I blinked in surprise at the amount of emotion behind what she said. Before I could even say anything in response Katie came back with our food.

"Here you go. Can I get you anything else?"

She asked and I noticed she emphasized the word you and was looking at me. I sighed, I suddenly didn't feel like flirting with this girl anymore.

"No, we're good. Thank you."

I said and noticed she frowned before walking away. I glanced at Cecelia, but saw she was looking down at her food.

"Alright, so tell me a little bit about yourselves. I mean all I know is that you guys are three different kinds of demons and you come from another dimension. Not really much to go on for a friendship."

She said and we all looked at her in shock before Hikaru and I smiled at her. Katsume simply scoffed at her, but I could tell he was interested in telling her about himself as well.

* * *

-Cecelia-

"Okay, okay. So Hika, you're only seventeen? Wow, I thought you were older."

I said and he nodded as he ate his food.

"And you became Alpha of your pack at just fourteen? That's amazing."

I said and noticed he was blushing which made me smile.

"What about you two?"

I asked turning to Daiki and Katsume. I noticed Daiki wasn't wearing his hat or bandana, and had to say I missed seeing him with it.

"Well, you already know that I rule over the Western Demonic Province."

He said and I nodded.

"My father mated another woman after my mother passed, then they were both killed. I took my father's position so that our lands wouldn't fall to ruin."

He said and I looked at him in shock.

"I had no idea."

I said and he shook his head.

"It's fine. I've mourned them both and I'm just happy they were able to find people they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with."

He said and I smiled at him. I had no idea he'd had such a hard life, same as Hikaru.

"What about you Katsume?"

I asked and he glanced up at me.

"I lost my mother when I was four. Since then my father trained me to kil and fight until he was satisfied I knew everything he could teach me. I killed my father when I was nine and took his place as ruler over the Northern Demonic Province, but I didn't want to have to deal with the responsibilities so I gave them over to my sister and all I oversee are the wars."

He said and I blinked in surprise. That was a lot to take in.

"Oookay."

I said, trying to ease the sudden serious atmosphere.

"Who's up for desert?"

I asked and Hikaru and Daiki jumped at the thought of more food. I swear, sometimes they were like bottomless pits.

Katie brought us each a chocolate sundae before walking away. I smiled before taking the first bite of mine. I smiled when the chocolate fudge coating the vanilla icecream just perfectly slid down my throat. It was delicious.

"What?"

I asked the three demons who were staring at me.

"What exactly is this?"

Daiki asked poking his sundae with his spoon.

"It's icecream with chocolate fudge. It's really good."

I said and he looked at me skeptically before taking a bite. His eyes widened.

"It's good!"

He said in surprise which got the other two to try it. I smiled when they hurriedly tried to eat more.

"I'd take it easy if I were you, brain freeze can be a nasty thing."

I said, but they didn't listen. But soon enough, all three of them stopped and suddenly grabbed their heads and started whining.

"I told you."

I said with a laugh as I ate another spoonful.

"It's not funny, it hurts."

Hikaru said and I felt bad.

"Rub your tongue along the roof of your mouth. Don't look at me weird, do it."

I said when they looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's not an actual brain freeze because the icecream can't reach your brain. It's just the roof of your mouth getting too cold and trying to send signals to your brain making your head hurt."

I said and they each slowly put their hands down and looked at me in shock.

"What?"

I asked and Hikaru smiled at me.

"You're really smart."

He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course I am. I graduated from high school a year early. What, did you three think I was stupid or something?"

I asked and when none of them said anything I glared at them and took a bite of my icecream.

_'Some friends they are.'_

I thought, but sighed as I quickly got over it. I couldn't stay mad at them, they had made my life a lot more interesting.

"So what about you Cece? What's your life been like?"

Hikaru asked and I froze. I should have known they were going to want to know about me.

"My life? Well…"

I said trailing off, debating what exactly to tell them. I wanted to be friends with them sure, but I didn't trust them enough to tell them everything.

"Well, I'm eighteen and a legal adult in the eyes of society. I can live with my parents, but I prefer the independence that comes with owning a house of my own, but that's not really what you're asking."

I said and blushed when I noticed all three of them were looking at me.

"I had a pretty good childhood I guess, but I didn't start training in martial arts until I was ten. It helped me….cope with some things that were going on in my life. I hated school, but knew it was important so I suffered through it, though I did make some great friends from it. There's Tatami, Ninaka, and Miakoshi. They're all my best friends and we've been together since we were little. We all graduated from high school early. Mia and I are practically sisters we know so much about each other. I guess you can say I've had a pretty good life so far, but it's been pretty boring in my opinion until you guys showed up which I'm grateful for. I hate boring."

I said with a smile which made them all look at me surprised.

"I absolutely love martial arts, and animals. Wolves and Panthers are my favorite."

I said and noticed both Hikaru and Daiki smiled at that.

"The longer you know me the more you'll realize that I can't sit still for very long, but that's just because I have ADHD, and ADD. And I'm sure you've noticed the house is really clean, that's because of my OCD-like tendencies."

I said and they all looked at me confused.

"ADHD?"

Hikaru asked.

"ADD?"

Katsume asked.

"OCD?"

Daiki asked and I laughed.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting you guys are new to the human things. ADHD is short for Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder, meaning that if I sit still for too long then it literally feels like I'll go crazy unless I move. Sometimes I've been forced to sit still and almost screamed my head off because of it. ADD is Attention Deficit Disorder meaning I have a short attention span on most things, but if I really like it then there's no problem. And OCD just means Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. It means I like everything a certain way. I like things to be neat, but I only have tendencies."

I said and they all nodded before smiling at me.

"You definitely have an interesting life Cece."

Hikaru said and I smiled.

"I suppose you can say that."

I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Though I should warn you, don't get on my bad side. I'm extremely hot tempered about some things, one thing in particular."

I said and they all looked at me confused again, but before they could ask what that thing was Katie came back with the check. Katsume started to grab it but I slammed my fork down inches from his fingers making him look up at me in surprise.

"Don't even think about it. I'm treating you guys to dinner, meaning I pay."

I said as I picked up the check and pulled out the money needed, then I signed my legal name on the paper and handed it back to Katie before any of them could see my first name. I plucked the fork out of the table and set it down before sliding out of the booth.

"Come on guys, let's get going."

I said and they nodded before sliding out of the booth and following after me. I had one more place I wanted to take them, and I had a feeling like they'd like it.

* * *

-Katsume-

I didn't like the fact that this human almost stabbed my hand, but I had to admit she had good reflexes. Now she was leading us somewhere with a smile on her face. It had been insightful to hear her talk about her past, though I could tell she was hiding something. I'd noticed she'd signed the check with a different, longer name than Cecelia, but I hadn't gotten a look at the name.

"Where are we going Celia?"

I heard Daiki ask and was shocked that he'd started calling her by a nickname.

"You'll see Shadow."

She said and I looked at Daiki to see he was looking at her surprised.

"What'd you call me?"

He asked and the human turned to look at him and smiled.

"Shadow. You seem mysterious to me like a shadow, but you're also comforting to be around."

She explained and I saw Daiki smile at her before lightly pushing her to the side which made her smile widen and she pushed him back.

_'Seems like we're getting too comfortable here, but we have no way back so there's really no reason to hate it here. And this human, Cecelia is definitely different from other humans.'_

I thought as I followed them to a beach. I looked around and noticed Cecelia was dragging Hikaru to the water before she sat down on the sand, not even caring she was in a dress.

"Come on, sit down. The show's about to start."

She said and I looked at her confused, but did as she said and sat next to Daiki as he sat next to her on the sand. We waited and I was about to ask her what was about to start when there was suddenly a loud boom and lights erupted in the sky.

"There it is!"

She called out and I looked at her face briefly and saw she had a small smile on her face while she was looking up at the sky. I followed her gaze and looked up at the sky as another loud boom sounded and lights filled the sky. There were red, green, blue, purple, and other colored sparks in the air.

"What are those Cece?"

Hikaru asked and I waited for an explanation as well.

"They're called fireworks. We use them for celebrations or just for the fun of it. That's what tonight is. Aren't they beautiful?"

She asked with a far away look in her eyes as she watched them. I found myself smiling at her before looking back up at the sky.

_'It is indeed different here, but not at all bad.'_

I thought as I watched the fireworks continue to light up the sky.


	6. Phone Calls and Confusion

-Cecelia-

I sighed as I looked at the letter I held in my hands.

"I guess it really was inevitable."

I mumbled to myself as I made my way into the kitchen from the hallway by the door.

"What was?"

I heard Hikaru ask and looked up to him, Daiki, and Katsume all sitting at the island in the kitchen. I sighed and handed him the letter in my hand as I started to make breakfast.

"Oh dang, I'm sorry Celia."

Daiki said and I shrugged it off.

"It's not really all that bad. I mean, it's not like I'm going to be forced to live on the streets or anything. I'll just stay here until I can get the money again, but this time I'm gonna buy it instead of rent it."

I said and he smiled at me.

"You certainly do have a lot of determination for such a small human."

He said and I glared at him.

"Are you calling me short?"

I asked and he blinked in surprise.

"No, I was just saying that you're relatively small for a human."

He said and I narrowed my eyes at him even more.

"You're calling me short. You call me short, and you get no breakfast."

I said as I put the food on the counter. Hikaru and Katsume both grabbed for the food, but when Daiki did it I popped his hand.

"What-?"

"Don't even think about it. You called me short, no food for you."

I said as I grabbed the piece of bacon he was gonna grab.

"Aw come on Celia! I wasn't calling you short, honest!"

He cried and I looked at him and sighed when I realized he was telling the truth.

"Be very glad I like panthers."

I said and he smiled a wide, fanged smile before he grabbed a piece of bacon. It had been about five days since the three of them fell from the sky and to be honest, I was really glad they did. Who would have thought that I could get along with demons?

My cellphone started ringing and the intro to Brad Paisley's Whiskey Lullaby started to fill the room and my eyes widened and I jumped over the back of the couch and grabbed my phone from the table next to it, flipped my phone open, and stretched out on my back all in one move. I loved that song to death, but I was embarrassed to have people hear it because of who it reminds me of.

"Yo, this is Celia."

I said as a greeting.

"Celia, you doing anything today? If not, you mind coming with Mia, Tami, and I to the movies?"

I couldn't help but smile as I recognized Naka's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Naka! It's been forever since I heard from you. Of _course_ I want to come with you guys. Think you can pick me up around six?"

I asked, a smile permanently etched on my face. I hadn't heard from Naka and the others in what seemed like forever.

"Can't do six, but how's eight thirty sound?"

He asked and I laughed at him.

"What? You're sister not letting you out of the house til the streetlights come on so you won't be afwaid of da dark?"

I asked, talking like a baby at the end to tease him. He never liked going outside when it got dark, but for some reason if he was with me, Mia, or Tami he didn't mind.

"Ha ha ha, real funny Celia. Keep it up and I'll just _forget_ to come pick you up."

He said and I gasped and my eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare!"

I shouted and heard his laughter from his end of the phone.

"Try me Little Lia."

He said and I couldn't help but blush at the nickname he'd given me when we were still in high school. Naka was hot as hell and probably one of the greatest guys I'd ever had the privilege to meet, but he wasn't my type. But that didn't mean his words didn't have an effect on me.

"Alright! I'm sorry!"

I cried and frowned when I heard him laugh again.

"Alright then, I'll pick you up around eight thirty."

He said and I smiled up at the ceiling.

"Iight. Later Naka."

I said and heard him say goodbye before I flipped my phone shut and walked back into the kitchen after having put it in my back pocket. I grabbed a sausage link and paused with it halfway to my mouth when I realized all three demons were staring at me.

"What?"

I asked confused.

"Who was that?"

Hikaru asked.

"You're going somewhere?"

Daiki asked.

"Hn."

Was all I got from Katsume.

"Relax guys. That was my friend Ninaka. He invited me to go out with him and some of my other friends. He'll be picking me up around eight thirty."

I said with a smile as I ate my sausage link.

"Will we get to meet him?"

Hikaru asked and I thought about it a moment before shaking my head.

"I'm not so sure that'd be a good idea. I'm not saying you guys can't meet him at all, just not when he comes to pick me up. If he knew I was staying with three teenage boys he'd flip worse than my dad."

I said and they all nodded in understanding. I glanced at the clock and smiled. It was only eight in the morning, he wouldn't be here until later on tonight.

"Well, I'm gonna head to the gym."

I said as I grabbed another piece of sausage before going over to the door, lacing up my sneakers and heading out the door.

* * *

-Hikaru-

I wasn't exactly sure why I suddenly felt so sad. I had been perfectly fine until Cece answered her cellphone. I just couldn't understand why I was suddenly so down.

"Hey Hika, you want to play me in Halo3?"

Daiki asked and I nodded absentmindedly and followed him into the living room.

"It's your turn to do the dishes Katsume!"

Daiki called and all he got in response was Katsume's signature 'hn'.

* * *

-Katsume-

It had been highly amusing to watch the little human jump over the couch to grab her cellphone, but the excitement in her voice when talking to this Ninaka guy I suddenly felt like strangling something which I found to be really odd. I ignored it and started doing the dishes like the human had showed Daiki, Hikaru, and myself to do. It had been decided that since we were living with her, then we would help with her chores. Hikaru had dusting and sweeping. Daiki had bedrooms to straighten and trash disposal. And I had the joy of sweeping the yard when the leaves fell from the trees and cleaning the garage and decks outside. We all took turns on dishes though, since the human did all the cooking. It was odd having to do chores, but for some reason whenever that little human smiled and said 'thank you' it didn't seem like that big of a deal and I wanted to help her. It was weird how quickly we'd all become attached to the little human, even I didn't find her to be as annoying as most people.

* * *

-Cecelia-

I didn't feel like fighting anybody today so I simply went through my training regiment. I warmed up by doing some light exercises before I moved over to my little corner of the gym and practiced the movements of several moves. It wasn't nearly as taxing, but it was nice to have a chance to think to myself.

_'It's almost been an entire week since they showed up and it seems like I've known them all my life even though I know that's not true. But what am I going to do when my parents come home? I can't let them come home to see that I have three teenage boys, demon or not, staying with me. My dad would flip.'_

I thought with a sigh. It was then that I realized that I was going to have to find some way to save up the six hundred and twenty dollars to buy the house I wanted. It wasn't some run down little hole in the wall, it was half the size of the shrine my mom and dad lived in. I don't know why, but for some reason I wanted a house with a lot of extra rooms. I think growing up in the shrine made me grow up wanting a house like that. Mr. Akuto had rented it to me as long as I could pay him the two hundred and thirty dollars a month, that was _extremely_ cheap considering the size of the house. Even though I knew it would be easier to live in a simple one bedroom house, I just felt like I should live in that one. Like I _needed_ to live in that one.

_'If I fight for the rest of this week and then four days of the next then I'll have more than enough to buy that house, then I could just have Katsume, Hika, and Shadow move into that one.'_

I thought and smiled as I realized that would work, I just needed to get the money. Only thing was was that I used the money I earned from my fights for more than just rent. I used it for food, things the shrine needed, things I needed, then of course I always wound up spending the remaining money one way or another.

_'This is going to be harder than I thought.'_

I thought with a sigh, but letting my parents see Katsume and the others was out of the question.

"Algo! Call up the first challenger, I changed my mind!"

I called as I ran and jumped up onto the stage. I heard Algo laugh at me before he called the first of many challengers up to the ring.

I walked through the door of the shrine and kicked off my shoes before running upstairs. I had stayed later than I had originally planned, but I still had enough time to shower and get ready. It was only seven o'clock. Sometimes when I was at the gym I'd lose track of time. I quickly showered and walked to my room in just a towel and rummaged through my closet after having put on some undies. I groaned as I realized I had no idea what I was going to wear. It had been so long since I last hung out with Naka and the others that it was making me slightly nervous.

"Dammit!"

I cried out as I threw another outfit over my shoulder and into my bedroom.

"Celia? Are you alright?"

I heard Daiki ask and looked up to see him standing in my doorway.

"Shadow! Come here!"

I shouted and when he didn't move I rolled my eyes at him, walked over to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him into my room until he was standing infront of my bed that had clothes strewn all across it. He looked at the mess before looking up at me.

"I need help."

I said with a pout and he laughed at me.

"I'd say."

He said and I frowned as I crossed my arms under my chest.

"Come on Shadow, don't laugh at me, help me!"

I shouted and he smiled at me as he held up his hands.

"Alright alright."

He said before he looked over all the clothes with a critical eye.

"Where are you going?"

He asked and I looked at him confused before answering.

"The movies."

I said and he nodded before he picked up an outfit.

"That one?"

I asked confused. It was a long black strapless dress.

"No. Put this back."

He said and I nodded as I took it from him and put it back in my closet. He continued to hand me clothes and I continued to hang them back up in my closet until only two outfits were left on my bed. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was eight o'clock.

"Come on, I don't want to make them wait!"

I said, starting to whine.

"Have a little patience. Do you want my help or not?"

He asked and I sighed, but crossed my arms and bit the inside of my cheek to keep from saying anything else.

"Okay, wear this one."

He said before he picked up a white t-shirt with a denim jacket over it that stopped just shy of my ribs and a pair of light blue jeans. I took it from him and, after telling him to turn around, tried it on. I had thought that that much denim would look tacky, but it looked amazing.

"Thank you Shadow!"

I yelled as I launched myself at him and hugged him. He stumbled back in surprise, but caught me and wrapped an arm around my waist as he returned the hug. I stepped back and smiled up at him. I blushed when I realized just how close we were and took a step back, his arm falling from round my waist.

"Right, well, I'll make you guys dinner before I leave."

I said before walking out of the room and going downstairs into the kitchen.

* * *

-Daiki-

I was surprised when Celia suddenly hugged me, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. When she pulled back to smile up at me I noticed she blushed and wondered why until I realized how close we were and that I had my arm around her waist. We were in a pretty intimate position.

"Right, well, I'll make you guys dinner before I leave."

She said before walking out of the room. I heard her footsteps on the stairs before she walked into the kitchen. I blinked a few times before coming out of my daze.

_'That was odd. Normally when I have a girl in my arms it doesn't feel like that.'_

I thought, but shook it off and headed downstairs. I sat on the couch next to Hikaru who was once again watching a documentary on wolves. I tried to focus on the T.V, but I couldn't help my mind from wandering to how it felt to have Celia in my arms like that. It felt nice. Really nice.

* * *

-Cecelia-

I was just slicing the pizza I'd popped into the stove when I heard a knock at the door. I smiled before setting the pizza cutter down and heading for the door. I opened it and Ninaka stood there in a gray-blue t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He smiled when he saw me and I gave him a hug.

"Naka!"

I shouted as I pulled away.

"It's good to see you too Celia."

He said and I smiled up at him. I hated to admit it, but almost everyone I knew was taller than me.

"So, you ready to go?"

He asked and I nodded, but then frowned as I remembered the three boys in my house on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, just hold on one sec okay?"

I asked before closing the door and walking into the living room where Daiki, Hikaru, and Katsume were all sitting watching the T.V, but something was off though I couldn't quite figure out what.

"Alright guys, well I'm leaving now. Don't destroy the house, don't answer the phone, and for the love of all things holy please don't let Hikaru near the cookie jar again."

I said and heard Daiki laugh as Hikaru started to protest, but I glared at him and he pouted as he looked back at the T.V.

"Bye guys, I'll be home later on tonight. Don't wait up!"

I said before heading out the door.

"Sorry 'bout that. Forgot to save my spot in Zelda."

I said and Naka simply shook his head at me.

"You and your video games."

He said and I smiled at him as I followed him to his car. I got in and he drove off towards the movie theater, Mia and Tami were going to meet us there to see the new Friday the 13th.

* * *

-Katsume-

"You think she's having fun with that boy?"

Hikaru asked as we ate the pizza the little human had prepared.

"It doesn't matter if she is or isn't. It's not like she belongs to any of us."

Daiki said, but I could hear that he was feeling the same way Hikaru was. The same way I was. I didn't want her to leave with that boy, even if she was going to be with her other friends. I could tell that boy had strong feelings towards the human we lived with, feelings of wanting to be her mate though she seemed to be oblivious to them.

"Yeah, but still."

Hikaru said and I heard Daiki sigh. I simply stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going Katsume?"

I heard them both ask and stopped and answered them without turning around.

"To bed."

I said. I didn't want to stay up when she came back. For some reason the thought of her being with someone other than Daiki, Hikaru, or myself just didn't sit well with me but the human girl was free to spend time with her friends if she wanted. But that didn't mean I had to like it.

_'Why am I feeling so strongly about a human?'_

I wondered as I laid down and stared up at the ceiling. I just couldn't understand it. Women from all over threw themselves at my feet in the Demonic Provinces and I didn't feel a single thing for any of them, if anything they were the ones to feel something for me much to my great annoyance. And yet, the mere thought of that little human with another male was enough to make me want to kill something. I sighed to myself, something I'd been doing quite frequently, before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	7. Movies and More Visitors

-Cecelia-

"I still can't believe he just stood there and _watched_ them have sex. That was just creepy."

Tami said and we all burst out laughing. We found the movie to be outright hilarious. When others were jumping and screaming we were laughing like crazy.

"Man, I've missed hanging out with you guys."

I said as we all got in Naka's car.

"Us too. What have you been up to Celia?"

Mia asked from the backseat and I smiled.

"Same ole, same ole. Staying at the shrine while my parents are out. Though I _did_ lose my house, but I'm gonna get it back."

I said and they all looked at me sympathetically. They knew one of the main reasons I couldn't stay in the family shrine for too long.

"Oh Cece, I'm so sorry."

Tami said and I smiled and waved it off.

"It's no big deal. With the money I get from my fights I'll be able to buy that house in no time."

I said and they all shook their heads at me before smiling. I turned and looked out the window as Naka flew down the streets. He turned on the radio and me, Mia, and Tami squealed when one of our favorite songs came on. Only Girl in the World by Rihana and we instantly started to sing along which only made Naka smile and shake his head at our antics.

* * *

-Kouhai-

"Kou, you alright?"

I looked up at the sound of Ken's voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I just realized I hadn't seen Hikaru lately."

I said and saw Ken look at me weird.

"He's probably just out with Daiki and Katsume."

He said and I nodded, then remembered that I hadn't seen them lately either.

"If you're really that worried about it then we can just go see Rai."

He said and I looked at him before smiling.

"Yeah, but we should finish this first. Gale will get pissed if we don't finish our chores."

I said and he nodded.

We finished our chores in no time and got to Rai's house faster than expected. I knocked on the door and it opened by itself and I walked inside with Ken following close behind.

"Rai? You home?"

I called out as we walked into the rather spacious house littered with books of various kinds and other things.

"I'm up here Kou."

I heard Rai say and looked up to see him standing by his giant ass spell book. I shook my head before walking up the steps and standing next to him, with Ken right behind me.

"What brings you here?"

He asked without looking up from his book.

"Well, I haven't seen Hikaru and the others in a while and was wondering if you knew anything."

I said and he looked up from his book to stare at me for a moment before looking back down.

"They haven't been in this dimension for the past five days."

He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What!"

I shouted and noticed Rai flinched at the tone of my voice and glared at me.

"Sorry."

I said softly.

"Katsume pissed off the wrong person and got sucked through a dimensional warp hole. Daiki and Hikaru just happened to be there and get sucked in with him."

Rai said as he moved away from his spell book over to another book.

"Well do you know where they wound up? Can you bring them back?"

I asked and noticed Rai start to tub his temple. He was starting to get annoyed.

"Katsume is a spoiled little brat who deserves to be punished. As for Hikaru and Daiki, it's unfortunate they were pulled along with him, but they were the ones who decided to go visit him."

He said and I stared at my purple haired friend like he was crazy.

"Please Rai? You know Hikaru and Daiki are my friends. And yeah sure, Katsume's an asshole, but he's friends with Hikaru. Please find a way for us to help them?"

I asked and Rai turned to glare at me before sighing.

"Fine."

He said and I smiled at him. He walked over to his spell book and placed a hand above it and the pages turned on their own until they settled somewhere towards he back.

"I'll send us to where they are and once we get there I'll bring us back."

He said and I smiled at him. Sometimes it really paid off to have a wizard as a friend, especially one as powerful as Rai. He picked up his spell book and turned to face both me and Ken.

"Boundaries through time and space, take us from this time and place."

Rai said calmly, but I could hear the power in his voice.

"That's it? Are you sure you can do this?"

Ken asked skeptically and Rai just looked at him before he shut his spell book and tucked it on the inside of his cloak.

"You might want to hold on to something."

He said and I noticed that the pages of the several books littering the desks and shelves started to move on their own as if blown by some invisible wind and I felt Ken grab hold of my arm. I looked over at Rai and blinked in surprise when I saw him step through a black hole in the middle of his floor that wasn't there a second ago.

"Umm, we're not going through that, are we?"

Ken asked, but before I could answer the size of the hole grew and we both fell through.

* * *

-Cecelia-

"Alright, well thanks for the ride. I'll just walk the rest of the way."

I said as I got out of the car.

"Alright. Bye Cecelia."

They all said at the same time and I waved them off as they drove towards Tami's house. I sighed before turning and walking through the outer gate of the shrine. I smiled as a song popped in my head and couldn't help but start singing it as I walked towards the house.

_"It's been said and done_

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now here's another one_

_So your melody, will play on and on,_

_With the best of them_

_You are beautiful,_

_Like a dream come alive,_

_Incredible_

_A centerfold, mirac-what's that?"_

I stopped singing and looked up at the sky as another hole appeared in the sky much like it had the first time when Hikaru and the others fell. I watched a three _other_ figures came through the hole and headed straight for my front yard, and landed in the garden on the _other_ side of my front yard.

"Oh you have _got_ to be effin kidding me right now."

I said to myself before walking over to see down into the crater the three had made. I frowned when I saw three more boys inside the crater all around my age inside the crater, though only two of them seemed to be tangled up with each other. One had light brown hair that looked like it was dirty blonde cut short to his neck. The one tangled ontop of him had blonde hair cut short that framed his face. The one that was standing had, believe it or not, short, spiky purple colored hair cut to just before his neck. Since he was standing I could see what he was wearing and I had to admit, he looked _fine._ I normally wasn't once to fantasize about boys, but he was something else in his black leather pants with a white skull and crossbones on the left side, black turtle neck and white hooded cloak over it. The other two finally managed to stand up and I looked at the blonde to see he had on a white button up dress shirt with the top two buttons left undone to expose the toned skin beneath. I noticed he had a black necklace of sorts, but couldn't really see it from here. He had on a pair of blue jeans and a black belt hanging loosely round his waist. The light brown haired boy had on a dark colored turtle neck underneath a black fur lined coat and a pair of black leather pants that hung low on his hips. I'd give him this, the boy obviously likes black.

"Where are we?"

The one wearing the coat asked as he dusted himself off.

"Earth. You two wanted to come here, didn't you?"

The purple haired boy asked and I almost smiled when I heard him sound bored.

"What was _that!"_

I heard Hikaru's voice come from the front of the shrine and looked up to see him, Daiki, and Katsume come running through the gates until they got to me.

"Cecelia? What was that loud thud earlier?"

Katsume asked and I blinked in surprise that he actually used my name before I remembered I should be angry that even _more_ demons were wrecking the front yard of my family's shrine.

"I don't know. Those three just suddenly fell out of the sky like you guys did and ruined the _other_ half of my yard."

I said pointed down into the crater at the three boys and the three I already knew looked at where I was pointing.

"Kenta? Kouhai? Raiden? What are you guys _doing_ here?"

Daiki asked in shock making the three boys look up in shock.

"Daiki!"

The blonde shouted before he was suddenly out of the six foot crater and standing next to Daiki.

"I'm starting to get a headache. Hika, bring them inside will you? I'm going to go get an aspirin."

I said before walking past Daiki and Katsume and heading back into the house. I leaned against the counter and took two aspirin as Daiki and the others came back inside followed by the three boys I didn't know.

"What is this place?"

The blonde asked as they all sat down in the living room. Daiki, the blonde, and Katsume on the couch. The purple haired boy on one of the chairs, the brown haired boy on the other, and Hikaru seated on the floor in the middle.

"Right now, you are all sitting in my living room after creating yet _another_ giant ass crater in my front yard that I'm going to have to fix."

I said as I walked into the living room and leaned against the wall next to Katsume's end of the couch.

"Who are you?"

The blonde asked and I bit the inside of my mouth to keep from snapping at him.

_'Easy Cece, he's from another dimension and doesn't know who you are.'_

I told myself before taking a calming breath.

"My name is Cecelia Teez, nice to meet you."

I said and he smiled at me.

"Cool. My name's Kouhai Lyenex and this here is Kenta Apertalla and Raiden Makaro."

He said pointing to each in turn as he introduced them. I nodded in greeting to both the brown haired boy named Kenta and the purple haired boy named Raiden.

"It's good to see you all, but what are you doing here?"

Daiki asked and I listened since I was curious myself as to why they were here.

"Well, Kou got worried about Daiki and Hikaru so we went to see if Rai could help us. He told us that because of Katsume, you guys got sucked into this dimension so we asked if Rai could help us get here so we can bring you back."

Kenta said and I glared at Katsume.

"Why are you glaring at me human?"

He asked and I narrowed my eyes at him even more now that he was back to calling me 'human'.

"So it's your fault there's yet _another_ hole in my front yard? You're turning out to be a lot more trouble than I thought you'd be."

I said and he scoffed at me.

"You can always fix the holes in your yard human. I'm sure you're not so incompetent that you can't even do something as simple as that."

He said and I growled at him which made everyone in the room turn to look at me surprised.

"Listen here you asshole, I don't appreciate being talked down to like that."

I said as I walked over to where he was on the couch and pointed my finger down at him.

"And I don't appreciate some human talking to me like they're better than me."

He said and I growled at him again.

"Why I oughta….listen bub, I'm letting you three stay here out of the goodness of my heart after you pissed off some jackass from _your_ fucking dimension and you can't even show a little bit of fucking gratitude for all the trouble you're causing me. If it wasn't for me you three would be living on the fucking street! How would your royal ass like that you-"

I stopped when I felt something soft and warm pressed against my lips. I blinked in surprise when I realized it was Katsume's lips. I took a step back in complete shock and put a hand to my lips.

"What the hell was that!"

I shouted in disbelief.

"You're making too much noise human."

He said and I glared at him.

"I don't give a _damn_ how much noise I'm making, you don't just cut someone off like that. It's r-"

He cut me off by kissing me again. I pushed him back and rubbed my mouth with the back of my hand.

"God dammit, stop that! It's bad enough you stole my first kiss, but now your adding insult to injury. You don't just kiss someone for the hell of it!"

I shouted at him.

"Then why _do_ you kiss someone?"

Hikaru asked and I looked at him and blushed as I realized everyone was looking at me.

"That's not important right now Hika."

I said before turning back to Katsume.

"What _is_ important is the fact that you can't just go around kissing people just to try and shut them up! It's immoral, fucked up, and just plain wro-"

He cut me off again and I growled at him.

"Do that again and I'll fucking send your ass flying through my fucking living room window you pompous ass, red headed little-"

He cut me off once again and before anyone could even blink I kicked him square in the chest and sent him flying across my living room and straight through one of the four plate-glass windows and into the front yard. Everyone turned from the window to look at me as I put my leg back down and wiped the back of my mouth.

"Fucking asshole. I told him not to do that again."

I said as I walked out of the room.

"When his ass gets up, tell him to stay the fuck away from me."

I said over my shoulder before heading to my room.

* * *

-Kouhai-

I'm not exactly sure what just happened. One moment I was explaining how me, Ken, and Rai got here and the next the human Cecelia starts yelling at Katsume and he doesn't do anything. Normally he'd kill anyone who even so much as looks at him wrong. He told her not to talk to him like that and that only seemed to make her even _more_ upset. Then, to everyone's shock, Katsume suddenly kisses the human cutting whatever she was going to say short. It clearly shocked the human, but it didn't take long before she was yelling at him again, but this time for kissing her for no good reason. Then Hikaru asked what _was_ a good reason to kiss someone and the human blushed, since she only just now realized we were all looking at her. She said it wasn't important and went back to yelling at Katsume and he kissed her again. She growled at him and said if he did that again she'd kick him through one of the windows in her house.

_'Yeah right, like this little human could actually kick someone like Katsume-'_

I stopped midthought as Katsume kissed the human again and was suddenly sent flying across the room and through the window of the human's house just like she'd said. We all looked from Katsume's still form outside back to the human who was walking out of the room.

"When his ass gets up, tell him to stay the fuck away from me."

The human said over her shoulder before disappearing upstairs.

"What just _happened?_"

Kenta asked in shock and we all turned to look at Daiki and Hikaru.

"What do you mean? Which part?"

Hikaru asked and I shook my head in disbelief.

"The part where Katsume just got knocked out by a human girl."

Kenta said and Hikaru's eyes widened as if only just now realizing that.

"Oh, that? Yes well, Cece doesn't really like it when people piss her off. Katsume should know better than to have pissed her off."

He said with a shrug as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Riiiight."

I said and Daiki laughed.

"Wonder when he'll wake up?"

He asked and I turned to look at Katsume's still form outside.

"What _I_ want to know is how long will Cece be upset?"

Hikaru asked and we all turned to look at him confused.

"What do you mean Hikaru?"

Kenta asked.

"Ask Daiki."

He said and Daiki's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Me? What do I know?"

He asked.

"You know what it's like when she's upset."

He said and Daiki suddenly looked at Hikaru in understanding.

"You're right. Maybe if we're lucky she'll only be pissed at Katsume and not us."

He said and I just looked at the two of them confused.

"Right, well are you guys ready to go back?"

I asked and they both looked up in surprise.

"What? Right now?"

Hikaru asked and I nodded.

"Yeah."

I said as I got to my feet and turned to look at Rai.

"You ready?"

I asked and he simply got to his feet. Kenta went and retrieved Katsume from the front yard and we all gathered around Rai.

"Boundaries of this time and space, take us from this time and place."

Rai said and an unseen wind started to ruffle our clothes and hair before it suddenly died down and disappeared. We were still standing in that human's living room.

"What happened?"

I asked Rai confused and for the first time I saw him show an emotion. He was just as confused as the rest of us were.

"I…I don't have enough power to transport all of us at the same time."

He said and I sighed.

"Alright, then try taking us in groups. Katsume, Hikaru, and Daiki will go first."

I said and Kenta passed Katsume over to Daiki. Rai nodded and tried again only to get the same result.

"Rai?"

I asked and he looked down at his hands.

"I…I don't know what's going on. It appears that I can't use that spell, I don't have enough magical power."

He said and my eyes widened.

"What! But you're the strongest wizard I know!"

I shouted in disbelief and he looked up at me and growled.

"You think I don't know that!"

He snapped and I took a step back in shock. Rai usually never showed any kind of emotion other than boredom or annoyance. To see him so angry was kinda scary.

"Calm down Rai, maybe the trip here took more out of you than you thought. You could all just stay here for the night and we'll try again first thing in the morning."

Hikaru said and Daiki turned and glared at him.

"Hikaru what are you doing?"

He snapped and Hikaru looked at him confused.

"What?"

"This isn't your house it's Celia's. It's up to _her_ if they can stay or not."

He said and Hikaru's eyes widened in realization.

"I forgot about that."

He said and I sighed at him.

"You guys wait here, I'll go ask her if it's alright."

He said and disappeared before anyone could say anything. I turned to look at Rai and saw he was looking at his hands with a far away look in his eyes. He seemed almost to be…scared.

* * *

-Cecelia-

_'Fucking asshole randomly kissing me like that. I mean, who the hell does shit like that!'_

I thought angrily as I sat down on my bed, but found myself bringing my hand up to touch my lips. He'd stolen my first kiss and the three after it.

"Cece? You in there?"

I heard Hikaru's voice ask from the hallway outside my door.

"I don't know why you're asking since you already know."

I said and heard him laugh a bit.

"Yeah. Can I come in?"

He asked and I sighed as I got up from my bed and walked over and opened the door to look at him.

"What do you want Hika?"

I asked and noticed he flinched at my voice.

"Sorry Hika, I'm just a lil upset right now."

I said and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Umm, I know that, but I was wondering if maybe…."

He said and trailed off.

"If what Hika?"

I asked confused and slightly curious.

"I was wondering if it'd be alright if Kenta and the others stayed here."

He said and I blinked in shock. I hadn't been expecting that.

"Hika-"

"Just for tonight!"

He shouted, cutting me off and I sighed.

"Hika, they're friends of yours right?"

I asked and he nodded.

"They can stay as long as they follow the rules and don't make too much of a mess."

I said and was shocked when he suddenly hugged me.

"Oh thank you Cece!"

He yelled and I couldn't help but laugh at his over exuberance.

"Hika, put me down."

I said with a smile as he set me down on my feet.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

He said and I shook my head at him.

"Why don't you bring them upstairs so they can pick their rooms?"

I suggested and he looked at me before zipping back downstairs. I smiled and shook my head at him before going back inside my room and shutting the door. I sighed as I laid down on my bed.

_'Great. Now not only do I have to fix the two giant ass craters in the yard before my parents get back, but now I have to fix the window in the living room as well. Fucking Katsume.'_

I thought with a frown before closing my eyes and going to sleep. I'd ask Algo to pull some strings for the window and I'd borrow what I needed for the yard from his wife, but I'd need lots of rest for that. I sighed to myself before slowly drifting off to sleep.


	8. Home Repairs and Company

-Daiki-

I yawned as I walked into the kitchen. I saw that Rai and the others were already in the living room and Katsume had a rather foul look on his face.

_'Ha, serves him right.'_

I thought as I moved to stand next to Hikaru.

"You ready? If you want to do this you should do it before Celia wakes up."

I said stifling another yawn. Kou nodded and turned to Rai who nodded and held his hands out before him.

"Boundaries of time and space, take us from this time and place."

He said and an invisible wind picked up and ruffled our clothes and hair before settling and disappearing much like the night before.

"I don't understand it, why can't you transport us back?"

Kou asked and Rai just shook his head.

"I'm not sure. My magic has been replenished completely. It should work."

He said and I scratched the side of my head.

"Well, apparently it doesn't."

I said before moving to walk into the kitchen.

"Where the hell are you going Daiki?"

Katsume snapped and I turned to look at him over my shoulder.

"It's almost eight, Celia will be up soon and I'm starting to get hungry."

I said and mentally smirked when I noticed Katsume flinch slightly at the sound of Celia's name. I sat down at the counter in the kitchen with Hikaru right behind me. It didn't take long until I heard Celia moving about upstairs. I heard her head into her closet before she made her way downstairs. She walked into the room with a hand infront of her mouth trying to stifle a yawn. She had on a red tank top and a black pair of short that barely reached her knees.

"Morning Celia."

I said as she pulled out the carton of orange juice and grabbed a cup. I smiled as I watched her pour her some and lean forward on the counter as she drank it.

"Morning Shadow."

She said when she finally set her cup down. She was always like this in the mornings. Most humans woke up with a cup of coffee, but Celia preferred a cup of orange juice or milk.

"How'd you sleep Cece?"

Hikaru asked and she yawned as she turned towards the fridge and started to pull things out for breakfast.

"Fine, how 'bout you guys?"

She asked as she put the carton of eggs on the counter next to the stove along with the bacon, the sausage, and the bologna.

"Good."

I answered and she nodded before she finished off the last of her orange juice and set the cup down before starting to make breakfast. I smiled when Kou, Ken, and Rai slowly made their way into the kitchen and sat around the rather large island counter in the middle of the kitchen. Katsume followed shortly after and sat in his usual spot next to me.

"What about you three?"

She asked Rai and the others from over her shoulder as she cooked the bacon.

"What?"

Kou asked confused and I shook my head at him.

"She's asking how you slept."

I said and he looked at Celia even more confused.

"On the bed."

He said and I thought she was going to get mad at him, but instead she started laughing.

"Yeah, I've been told they are a lot more comfortable than the floor."

She said with a smile as she finished cooking the bacon and started cooking the sausage and bologna.

"But as funny as that was, that's not what I meant Kouhai. I meant did you sleep well?"

She said and I noticed that Kou blushed.

"We slept fine Miss. Cecelia."

Kenta said and I stared at him in shock as did Celia, but she smiled at him before turning back to the food she was cooking. My mouth was starting to water and my stomach growled making her laugh.

"Just hold on a lil longer Shadow, I'm almost done."

She said and I noticed that Kou and the others looked at me weird when she called me Shadow, but I ignored them.

Finally, she set all the food down on the table and sat down herself across from me and next to Rai.

"Thank you Miss. Cecelia."

Kenta said and she smiled at him.

"Please, either call me Cecelia, Cece, or Celia. No need to be so formal."

She said and I smiled at her as I reached for a piece of bacon. She'd cooked enough for everyone.

"Help yourselves."

She said and I'd noticed that she'd managed to set plates down for everyone when I wasn't looking, but then again considering I was thinking with my stomach at the moment that made sense. Everyone grabbed food and piled it onto their plates and thanked her for the food as they started to eat, but we all stopped when she suddenly stabbed the counter with a knife inches away from Katsume's fingers.

"Don't even think about it buzzard boy."

She said and he glared at her and she returned it easily.

"So I'm not even allowed to eat?"

He asked as she pulled the knife back.

"No."

She said simply and I saw Katsume narrow his eyes at her even more before grabbing for a piece of bacon only to have Celia stab his hand.

"What the hell you crazy ass woman!"

He yelled and spread his fingers to reveal the knife to have gone _between_ his fingers. Either Celia had really good aim or Katsume was really lucky.

"I already told you bird boy, no food for you."

She said and he growled at her, but drew his hand back. I smiled to myself as I went back to eating my breakfast. The others followed my lead, but I could tell they were looking at Celia in shock. No one had ever told Katsume no or gotten him to listen to them and yet she had _and_ lived.

"Well I'm gonna head out."

Celia said as she got to her feet and headed towards the door.

"Where you going?"

Hikaru asked and she smiled at him as she laced up her sneakers.

"Take a guess."

She said and he smiled at her.

"Daiki…."

She said and I turned to look at her with a piece of bacon in my mouth. She very rarely used my actual name anymore.

"Hm?"

I asked as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"You're in charge while I'm gone. You know the rules. Don't answer the phone, don't leave go past the outer gates, and-"

"Don't let Hika near the cookie jar."

I said as I swallowed the bit of food in my mouth. She smiled at me before waving and slipping out the door. As soon as she was gone Katsume tried to grab some food, but I snatched it away from him.

"What the hell Daiki!"

He asked and I sighed at him.

"You heard Celia, no food for you."

I told him and he growled at me.

"I'm actually surprised she didn't skin you alive."

I said and Hikaru smiled as he got up and headed into the living room.

"As if she could."

Katsume said under his breath and I smirked at him.

"She seemed to be able to knock you out easy enough."

I said and he glared at me before disappearing upstairs to his room. I laughed to myself before doing the dishes. Rai, Kou, and Ken made their way into the living room and watched the Discovery Channel with Hikaru.

* * *

-Cecelia-

"Why do you need a new window?"

Algo asked after I'd asked him to pull some strings.

"Umm…well you see, there was this really big bird in the house last night and I'd thrown something at it to get it out and busted the window."

I said and he looked at me skeptically. I hadn't really lied, there was a really big bird in my house, I just didn't think it was important to tell him that he also had red hair, golden eyes, and an extremely bad attitude.

"Alright. I'll have it delivered here so you can take it home when you stop by later."

He said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Algo!"

I said before heading out of the gym and heading towards his house to talk to his wife. They lived a few block away from the gym. I knocked on the door and waited a bit.

"Who's there?"

I heard Algo's wife ask from the backyard and went around to see her planting flowers.

"Hello Kenya."

I said and she looked up and smiled at me.

"Cecelia dear, what brings you here?"

She asked and I smiled at her.

"I was actually wondering if I could borrow some gardening supplies."

I said and she looked at me weird for a bit before nodding.

"Of course, take as much as you need. Use the wheelbarrow if you need."

She said and I nodded my thanks before heading into the shed where she kept everything. I loaded the wheelbarrow with six bags of potting soil, picked out flowers of various kinds and bid Kenya farewell as I wheeled the stuff back down towards the gym. I put it in the alley next to it and decided to train a bit until the stuff Algo asked for got here. It didn't take long and they had put it in the wheelbarrow and I was already heading back home. On the way I picked up some decent sized rocks and put them inside the wheelbarrow too before heading back towards the shrine. I wheeled the stuff to the first crater in the front yard where Daiki and the others had shown up and gently placed the new window down on the ground out of the way. I'd get to that last. I pulled on some gloves and pulled out the first bag of potting soil. I pulled out my pocket knife and cut a hole in the upper left corner before pouring it into the crater. It took two and a half bags, but the hole was finally filled up. I looked through the flower seed I'd chosen and decided to plant the tulips and the roses on this side. When I was done I used some of the rocks to surround the outer edge of the now filled hole before moving the wheelbarrow over to the other hole that Kouhai and the others made yesterday. I sighed to myself as I pulled the half full bag of potting soil out of the wheelbarrow and started to fill up the crater. When I finished I planted the lavender and morning glories and surrounded the edge with rocks before throwing the trash away. I sighed and wiped the sweat off my forehead. It had taken me longer than I'd thought it would, the sun was already starting to set, but I couldn't stop just yet. I still had to replace the window in the living room. I went back over to the window and picked it up before carefully making my way to the broken window of the living room. I saw Hikaru and the others sitting in the living room doing something, but ignored them. I walked inside and pulled my uncle's toolbox out from under the sink before walking back outside. I searched through the toolbox until I found the hammer. I started hitting the frame of the broken window and it slowly started to come out.

"Celia? What are you doing?"

I heard Daiki ask and stopped to see him, Hikaru, Kouhai, Kenta, and Raiden all looking at me curiously.

"I'm trying to get this old window out so I can put the new one in. Care to help?"

I asked and he nodded before walking over to it. I tossed the hammer to the side.

"What do you need me to do?"

He asked and I smiled at him.

"Simple, knock it out of the frame."

* * *

-Daiki-

I looked at Celia to see if she was joking, but she wasn't so I shrugged before I started pushing on the frame of the broken window.

"You mind if it's in pieces when it comes out?"

I asked after a while and she shook her head.

"No."

"Okay. Then you might want to step back."

I said and she blinked in surprise before taking several steps back. I hit the top, bottom, and sides of the frame breaking it each time I hit it and it wound up falling backwards into the yard.

"Thanks Shadow!"

She said as she bent and picked it up before throwing it into a wheelbarrow. I watched her as she dragged a new window towards the hole where the old one had been.

"Here, grab that end and help me slide it into place."

She said and I nodded before helping her.

* * *

-Kouhai-

We had all been watching a documentary on wolves when there was suddenly a banging sound and we all turned to see the human, Cecelia, hitting the frame of the old window. Daiki asked what she was doing and wound up helping her get rid of the old window and was now helping her put in the new one. I was actually a little shocked to see a human female doing something like that. She was covered in dirt and sweat and she didn't seem to mind at all. I watched as her and Daiki finished installing the window and he even opened it to test that it was put in correctly. She walked in and shut the window before turning and smiling up at Daiki.

"Thanks Shadow. I'd hug you, but I'm all dirty."

She said and I heard Daiki laugh at her.

"You really think that bothers me?"

He asked and she frowned at him, but I could see it was only half hearted.

"As true as that may be, it bothers me. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower."

She said before leaving and heading upstairs. I blinked in surprise. It seems that this human has changed not only Katsume and Hikaru, but Daiki as well.

_'Interesting.'_

I thought as Daiki sat back down on the couch.

"Hey Hika, what say you to a little Halo?"

He asked and Hika smiled at him before doing something to the T.V and something else showed up on the screen.

"Daiki, what is this Halo?"

I asked and he smiled at me as he started to explain.

* * *

-Cecelia-

_'God, I never thought a shower would feel that good.'_

I thought as I towel dried my hair and wrapped another towel around my waist and heading to my room. I shut the door after me and walked into my closet. I pulled on a pair of cut off shorts and a black sleeveless t-shirt before running the brush through my hair, then headed back downstairs. I grabbed an orange from the counter and sat on the arm of the couch next to Raiden as I peeled it and threw the skin in the trashcan next to me.

"Halo again? Don't you guys ever play anything else?"

I asked Daiki and Hikaru and they both just flashed me a smile before going back to the game. I noticed that Kenta, Kouhai, and Raiden all tensed when they noticed I was in the room and mentally sighed.

"So, I know about Daiki and Hikaru here as well as bird breath upstairs, but what's you guys' stories?"

I asked as I picked off a section of the orange and popped it into my mouth.

"Eh?"

Kenta asked and I sighed.

"She wants to get to know you idiot. Tell her a bit about yourself."

Daiki said as he made a killshot on Hikaru.

"Oh."

He said before turning to look at me.

"Well, you already know my name is Kenta. You know that like Daiki and the others, me, Kou, and Rai are all from the Demonic Provinces right?"

He asked and I nodded as I popped another slice of orange in my mouth.

"Well, I'm not a demon of any kind like Hikaru, Daiki, or Katsume."

He said and that made my curiosity grow.

"Really? Then what are you?"

I asked and he looked like he was hesitant to answer.

"Look, you don't gotta tell me if you don't want to."

I said, but he shook his head.

"No, you're being nice enough to let us stay here until we can get back to our dimension. The least I can do is tell you a bit about myself."

He said and I nearly chocked on a piece of orange.

"I'm doing what now!"

I asked in shock and noticed that Hikaru and Daiki suddenly got really interested in Halo when all they were doing was walking around.

"Hikaru….Daiki…."

I said and they both turned to look at me.

"Heh, we thought that maybe, since you put us up that you'd do the same for these guys."

Daiki said and I glared at him.

"Come on Cece, they're our friends and they won't cause any trouble. Promise!"

Hikaru said and I glared at both of them before sighing.

"Fine. But I can only do so for a couple more days, but you _all_ have to be gone before Saturday though because that's when my parents come back."

I said and they both nodded in understanding. I rolled my eyes at them before turning back to Kenta.

"Sorry. Seems like _some_ people decided to say things when it wasn't their place to do so."

I said and he just smiled at me.

"Well, I'm seventeen."

He said and I nodded for him to continue.

"I'm a vampire, believe it or not and I have almost complete control over my bloodlust. It usually only gets really bad when I'm exposed to those with open wounds and such."

He said and my eyes widened in shock.

"That's pretty cool."

I said and he looked at me in shock.

"I was turned when I was thirteen for certain….purposes for the Eastern Demonic Lord that I really don't feel like getting into."

He said.

"I can respect that. We all have secrets."

I said and he smiled at me.

"At sixteen, I broke all ties with the Demonic Lord and wound up helping Kou on the farm where he lives."

He said and I nodded before turning to Kouhai.

"So then, Kouhai, what about you?"

I asked and he looked up at me.

"You really want to know about me?"

He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah."

I said and he seemed to be a little skeptical, but he still started to tell me about himself none the less.

"Well, I'm nineteen and I'm a werewolf."

I laughed at that and he looked at me confused and a little bit hurt.

"Don't you believe me?"

He asked and I could hear the hurt in his voice now.

"It's not that, it's just that that explains why you like watching the wolf documentaries just as much as Hika does."

I said and understanding dawned in his dark blue eyes. Now that I was sitting closer to him I noticed that the necklace was a simple black string with two green beads on either side of a red cylinder with intricate markings of some sort. It looked pretty and probably held some kind of significance to him.

"I was turned by the werewolf who turned my father when I was thirteen. My father was hunted and killed for what he was and because of that I wound up living with the werewolf who turned me so my family would be safe."

"Who's the one who turned you? What's his name I mean?"

I asked.

"Gale."

He said and I nodded.

"My family is actually full of half demons, but the werewolf venom overrode the demonic blood and I turned full werewolf. I help Gale on the farm and Ken helps out when he stops by."

He said and I nodded at him to show I was following what he'd said.

"Pretty cool. So you two are friends right?"

I asked and both nodded.

"That's good. What about you?"

I asked turning to look at the purple haired boy next to me as I finished my orange. I noticed he didn't respond and frowned a bit.

"Don't take it personally."

Kouhai said and I looked at him confused.

"Rai doesn't really talk much, not even to me and Ken."

He said and I nodded before looking back at Rai and noticed he was looking out the window, ignoring all of us.

_'So he's like Katsume? Great.'_

I thought with a mental sigh.

"Well, since you guys told me a bit about you I'll tell you some about me. Shadow and Hika already know this, but I don't mind telling you guys."

I said and both Kou and Ken turned to look at me, I noticed even Rai seemed to be listening and that made me smile.

"I'm eighteen. I'm rather foul mouthed as you've probably already found out, but most of the time I'm pretty easy to get along with. I'm hot tempered too, but not about a lot of things. Only certain things. Believe it or not, my family actually goes back to a line of powerful monks and priestesses, but don't worry I can't really harness any of the holy energy that's in my family's blood so you're all save. And even if I could I wouldn't hurt you guys, I see no need to."

I said with a shrug when I saw the somewhat panicked looks on Kouhai and Kenta's faces.

"I love martial arts, which is why I was able to kick bird breath out the window last night. I've been training since I was ten to help me cope with some….things. Me and my friends Tatami, Ninaka, and Miakoshi all graduated from high school a year early which is why you don't see me getting up at seven and leaving early."

I said and I noticed they were all listening closely. Well, I couldn't tell if Rai was or not, but the other two were.

"I spend most my time at Algo's Gym, for reasons Hika and Shadow could tell you. I usually don't stay here at my family's shrine, but I'm watching it for my parents while they're away. I'm trying to save up money to buy my house that a certain _somebody_ made me lose, but that's all my problem not yours. I've got OCD-like tendencies which is why everything seems so clean. I can't sit still or stay focused on one thing for too long because of my ADD and my ADHD. I'm a pretty laid back person and I'll trust practically anyone as long as they don't give me a reason not to. Other than that, there's really not much to tell."

I said with a smile and a shrug before I turned to look at how Hika and Daiki's game was going.

"Alright, enough of this. I play winner and winner of _that_ game decides what we play next."

I said and they both agreed instantly. I smiled as I crossed one leg over the other and let my left leg hang over the side of the arm of the couch. I was a little worried about what Daiki and the others were going to do when Saturday rolled around and they had to leave, but for the time being I could just enjoy the company while I had it.


	9. Screams and Weasels

-Daiki-

I glanced at the clock again just to make sure I wasn't going crazy. It read 8:57, Celia was usually up at eight.

"Something wrong Daiki?"

Kenta asked as he walked into the room. Katsume, Hikaru, and Kouhai were all in the living room. Raiden was simply sitting a few stools away from me at the kitchen counter with a book open infront of him.

"I'm worried about Celia, she's usually up by now."

I said and that got everyone's attention. It had been five days since Kou and the others showed up and they'd gotten just as attached to Celia as Katsume, Hikaru, and I had.

"Now that you mention it, the human always has been up by eight."

Katsume said as he came into the kitchen with the others following. I could see all of them looking worried, even Katsume, except for Raiden who simply kept reading. I actually couldn't tell if he cared about Celia or not, but at least I could tell he didn't hate her.

"Maybe one of us should go up and check on he-"

Kenta was suddenly cut off by a very loud scream. We all looked at each other with wide eyes and I started to head for Celia's room, but was suddenly stopped by a force field.

"Dammit Rai, what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

I snapped at him as I turned and saw he was still reading his book as if nothing was different. We'd found out that he could still use his magic in this dimension, but nothing as powerful as the Dimensional Transportation Spell. He had to wait for when the veil between the dimensions was the thinnest, though we didn't exactly know when that was which was why he was reading the book on the counter.

"She is fine."

He said after a while and I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? Did you not hear her scream?"

I asked trying to get out of the room only to be stopped again. It looked like the others wanted to get to Celia too, but they knew if Rai was using his spells then none of us could get through. No one could.

"I did, but she is fine."

"How do you know that!?"

I snapped.

"Because I-"

He was suddenly cut off when the sound of footsteps on the stairs sounded and Celia's scent flowed into the room, then she suddenly ran into the room straight through Rai's barrier much to everyone's-even Rai-shock. She ran over to the calendar on the side of the fridge and squealed happily before turning to look at all of us, a huge smile on her face.

"Cece? What's got you in such a happy mood?"

Hikaru asked, breaking the silence filling the room.

"I've got it."

She said and we all looked at her confused.

"What?"

I asked confused.

"I've got the money."

She said and we still all looked at her lost.

"Huh?"

Kouhai said and her smile faded a bit before she dashed past Hikaru, Kouhai, and I, through Rai's still existing barrier, and up the stairs. We blinked in surprise at the fact that she had managed to get through Rai's barrier, twice now. No one had been able to do that before. No one.

Before any of us could even move she was already running down the stairs, but there was a jingling sound as she did so. She ran into the room and stopped at the kitchen counter where she sat a jar down. We all looked at it as she backed up a bit and saw it was filled with dollar bills and coins.

"Celia, what is-"

Kenta started to ask, but she interrupted him.

"I got the money to buy my house!"

She shouted and we all blinked in surprise before understanding what she meant.

"That's great!"

Hikaru was the first to speak, then we all followed with congrats.

"Yeah, I was thinking of going to Mr. Akuto's office today to get the house. No need to delay anymore right?"

She asked and I nodded.

"I was wondering if three of you guys would mind coming with me?"

She asked and I blinked in surprise. She never normally asked for someone to go with her.

"For moral support you know?"

She added and I nodded.

"Yeah. I'll go, I'm sure Hikaru would mind getting out of the house too."

I said and Hika nodded his agreement.

"Okay, anyone else?"

She asked looking at everyone.

"Sorry Cece, but Kenta promised to play Halo with me."

Kouhai said before they both walked into the living room leaving me, Hikaru, Katsume, Raiden and Celia in the kitchen. Katsume opened his mouth to say something, but Celia beat him to it.

"Bird boy is out of the question."

She said, still quite angry at him for kissing her. He glared at her, but shut his mouth and went up to his room.

"That leaves Raiden."

Hikaru said and I saw Celia's smile fade a little bit as she moved around the counter and sat on a stool next to the reading wizard who had been ignoring everything.

"I know you probably don't want to go and you'd probably rather stay here and read, but wo-"

Celia started, but stopped when Rai suddenly looked up from his book.

"I'll go."

He said simply before going back to reading. Celia stared at him in shock for a second before smiling again and jumping off the stool and started making breakfast. It was then that I remembered she'd woken up later than usual.

"Hey Celia, how come you woke up so late?"

I asked as I leaned against the counter next to the stove as she cooked.

"Oh, sorry if I worried you but I had stayed out a little later than usual. One of the fights at Algo's took longer than expected."

She said with a smile I'd only seen her get when she was talking about martial arts on her face.

"Here, eat up. I'm gonna go shower then we can leave iight?"

She said as she set a plate of omelets down on the island before disappearing out of the room. Hikaru grabbed his, then took Kou and Ken theirs. I reached for mine and after a while Rai grabbed his without looking up from his book. It was still a mystery as to how Celia had managed to get through Rai's barrier. Maybe it had something to do with her being of priestess blood. I shrugged it off and went back to eating my breakfast.

* * *

-Raiden-

The human came back downstairs some time later in a pair of light blue jeans and a black off the shoulder halter top. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and framed her face. I still couldn't understand how she'd managed to get through my barrier when no one else could, then I remembered her having said she was of priestess descent. She didn't eat the omelets for her, instead she gave it to Kouhai before heading for the door with me and Daiki right behind her.

"Kenny! You're in charge while we're gone!"

She yelled and I saw Kenta flush at her calling him by a nickname before nodding. She smiled before shutting the door behind her and running past both me and Daiki making the panther demon laugh at her.

"You're really excited about this aren't you?"

He asked as we walked down the outer steps of the shrine and down the streets of the roads outside the city.

"Of course I am. I love my family, don't get me wrong I do, but I also love the independence it gives me to have my own place."

She said as she spun around and I couldn't help but smirk a bit as her actions reminded me of a small child being told they could have both a lollipop and a candy bar if they were good.

"Whatever, just be careful Celia."

Daiki said and I heard the human girl whine before sobering up and slowing down until she walked between both me and Daiki. Her hands wrapped tightly around her slim waist in a dignified manner, but I could see her index finger tapping impatiently against her elbow and smirked as I opened the book I'd brought with me and started to read.

"You _really_ like books don't you?"

Her voice suddenly interrupted me in the middle of a sentence and I looked up to see her walking infront of me, but walking backwards.

"Celia….you're gonna fall."

Daiki said and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"No I'm not."

She said before turning to look back at me.

"As I understand it, this house is a smaller version of the shrine we are currently staying in yes?"

I asked and she cocked her head to the side in contemplation before smiling at me slightly.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

I asked and she looked at me confused.

"Why what?"

She asked and I mentally sighed.

"Why not buy a house fit for just yourself? It would be cheaper right?"

I asked and she frowned a bit and I didn't like it since I had caused it.

"Well, the way I grew up I got used to living in a really big house meant for several different people to be housed there at one time. So you see, living in a normal house just wouldn't make me happy."

She said and I stared at her in shock. She didn't talk about her past very much. I'd actually only heard her talk about it one other time aside from when Kenta, Kouhai, and I showed up at her house and that was only because Kenta had asked why she liked panthers and wolves so much. She'd said something about a close friend having always loved how they were so loyal to their family, but the way her voice had dipped when she'd answered indicated there was much more to it than that.

"Which is actually why I had no problem with letting you guys stay with me while you're all stuck here. I only stay in the shrine when my parents are gone or when they need my help, but being there alone reminded me of-I mean made me feel a lil lonely, so in reality you guys are actually doing me a favor by staying with me."

She said changing what she had been about to say in the middle of her sentence making my eyes narrow slightly.

_'What had she been about to say?'_

I wondered, but she turned around and fell silent as she walked slightly ahead of me and Daiki. I looked at Daiki to see if he knew the reason behind her sudden change, but he looked about as lost as I felt though I didn't show it. Shrugging it off I looked back down at the book in my hands. I'd researched when the veil between this world and ours was the thinnest and was close to finding out why. I knew it had something to do with the moon and a certain season, but I wasn't sure when.

* * *

-Cecelia-

I sighed to myself as I held my arms behind my back and gripped my arm tightly. Talking about the house had brought up memories of her. It's been eight years and it's still hard to think that she's really gone. She'd always been in the house when our parents left so I was never really alone, but once she passed the house seemed so empty to me. Even when my parents were home, but for some reason with Daiki and the others in the house it feels almost like it did when she was alive. I felt my eyes start to sting with unshed tears. I took a deep breath to get my emotions under control before looking up at the sky. She wouldn't want me to cry, not now.

"Hey Celia, isn't that it?"

Daiki suddenly asked and I looked at where he was pointing and smiled.

"Yeah, come on!"

I shouted as I grabbed his hand and the sleeve of Raiden's cloak and pulled them both inside the office building. We'd gotten into the city without me even noticing.

I pulled them into the elevator and waited as the doors slowly closed and took us up to the third floor. When the doors opened I dragged them with me down the hall to Mr. Akuto's office. I let them go, straightened myself out, took a deep breath before reaching up and knocking three times on his door.

"Come in."

He said and I locked all my negative emotions away, this was strictly business. No need to make him upset with me, this was the man who held the deed to the house I wanted.

"Ah, Miss Teez, it's wonderful to see you again."

He said and I felt the familiar tingling feeling I got whenever someone lied to me. I resisted the urge to glare at him and smiled at him instead as I moved to shake his hand.

"And you Mr. Akuto."

I said and noticed he was looking past me at Daiki and Raiden.

"Oh, sorry. These are my friends Daiki and Raiden."

I said introducing both of them. I noticed that Raiden's eyes flicked from his book to mine when I said friend_s_ as if he didn't believe I thought of him as my friend as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you, my name is Mr. Akuto."

He said as he shook Daiki's hand, but Raiden simply nodded at him. I mentally glared at the man before me when I didn't feel the tingle when he'd said it was a pleasure to meet them.

_'God this man pisses me off, but I want that house so I'll play nice.'_

I thought to myself as I turned to Mr. Akuto with a small smile.

"What brings you here Miss Teez?"

He asked as he sat back down and I did the same sitting in one of the three chairs infront of his desk. Daiki looked at me a moment before sitting beside me. I expected Raiden to do the same, instead he simply leaned against the back wall and kept his eyes glued to his book making my forced smile turn into a real one.

"Well you see Mr. Akuto, I've managed to get the money for the house-"

I started, but stopped when he held up a hand.

"Miss Teez, that deal already closed."

He said, but I shook my head.

"You don't understand. I know I wasn't able to get the money for the rent in time, but this is different. This time I want to buy the house outright."

I said as I pulled out the envelope of money and laid it down on his desk before him. His eyes narrowed slightly as he picked up the envelope and looked inside. His eyes widened considerably before he cleared his throat and set it back down.

"I'm sorry Miss Teez, but the house has already been bought."

He said and I gaped at him.

_'What!?'_

I thought as he continued.

"You see, you convinced me that it was indeed a wonderful house so I bought it myself."

He said and I closed my mouth and grit my teeth together to keep from saying something I'd regret.

"But Cecelia has worked hard on getting this money."

Daiki said and Mr. Akuto turned to look at him.

"I'm sure she has, but the house is mine now."

He said and I glared at him.

"Why did you _really_ buy that house?"

I asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm going to use it for when my grandchildren come and visit. I have quite a large family you see."

He said with a small laugh and I glared at him when I felt the tingle of his lie. I stood up, pushing the chair back as I did so.

"You little weasel!"

I snapped and he looked at me in shock.

"Miss Teez!"

He said and I slammed my hands down on his desk.

"The _only_ reason you bought that house is because you didn't want me to get it. You're a sick little man Mr. Akuto. I know all about your love for my mother and how you're upset with the fact she married my father instead of you, who had been her boyfriend for three years, but that doesn't give you any right to take it out on me!"

I snapped and his eyes widened in shock.

"How do you…?"

"Oh I did some research on you after you suddenly canceled our deal. You'd said you made me a deal on the rent of the house because you were friends with my dad, but that's just plain bullshit! I also did research on the house's actual value and you charged _way_ too much for it you fucking weasel!"

I snapped which made Daiki and even Raiden look at me in shock.

"Security!"

Mr. Akuto yelled but I reached over his desk and grabbed him by his tie and pulled him forward so our faces were inches apart.

"Your nothing than a worthless little man who couldn't do anything about losing his girlfriend so when you learned I was her daughter you decided to take it out on me. You're pathetic."

I said pulling on the tie so that it was tightly around his neck before pushing him back into his chair. I grabbed the envelope of money on his desk, then turned and left without another word. I could tell Daiki and Raiden were following. We passed Security on the way out and the one in front tried to stop me by putting a hand on my shoulder, but I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over my head and he landed on his back. The others gasped in surprise and were going to come after me until I glared at them. They backed off after that and Daiki, Raiden, and I walked to the elevator.

No one said anything as we walked out of the building. Instead of going back towards the shrine I took a left and headed down the side road until I stopped infront of the house I had been trying to get for so long. I looked at it and took a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

"Guess I overdid it a bit back there."

I finally said turning around to look at Daiki and Raiden who were both looking at me in shock.

"Are you alright?"

Daiki asked taking a step towards me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But now I don't know what I'm gonna do. My parents are gonna be home in four days. _Four_ days Shadow. I can't let them see that I have six teenage boys living in their house, they'll flip."

I said and he looked at me sympathetically.

"We'll figure something out Celia."

He said and I nodded before walking past him and Raiden heading back towards the shrine.

"I hope so Daiki, I really hope so."

I said more to myself than to him, but I knew he heard me.

When we got back to the shrine I simply took my shoes off at the door, tossed the envelope of money onto the island in the kitchen, then headed up the stairs to my room and shut the door after me. I leaned against it for a few minutes before deciding I needed some time to vent my anger. I went over to my desk and wrote a quick note explaining where I was going, then went over to my closet and pulled out my extra pair of sneakers. Pulling them on my feet I tied my hair back into a ponytail before going over to my window and crawling out onto the roof. I slid the window back into place before walking along the roof to the end closest to the road leading to town. I jumped down and landed silently on my feet. I took a deep breath before taking off running for the one place I could vent my anger, Algo's.


	10. Disappointment, Letters, Tears, and Home

-Hikaru-

I noticed that Cece's happy and excited aura was completely gone when she, Daiki, and Raiden got back. Cece disappeared upstairs. Raiden sat back down at the island in the kitchen and Daiki plopped down onto the couch next to me.

"What's wrong with Cece?"

I asked and noticed Daiki growl slightly.

"That human who was renting her the house bought it himself just so Celia couldn't have it."

He said through clenched teeth and I found myself growling at such a man.

"That's too bad, she seemed to really want that house."

Kou said as he put the controller down and turned to look at us.

"She did. She said she liked the independence it gave her."

Daiki said and I suddenly felt really bad for Cece.

"Aren't the human's parents suppose to be returning soon?"

Katsume asked from his side of the couch.

"Yes, four days to be exact."

Daiki said and my bad feeling increased. Where were we going to go?

"Celia could still have her house."

Raiden suddenly said and we all turned to look at the usually quiet wizard confused.

"What do you mean Rai?"

Ken asked and Raiden looked up from his book and looked at all of us.

"You are all forgetting one major thing."

He said confusing us further.

"And what's that?"

Daiki asked.

"I'm a wizard."

He said and we all smiled when we realized what he was planning.

"But where are we gonna put it?"

Ken asked and I saw Daiki smirk.

"I know a good place."

He said before getting to his feet and heading out the door. Everyone looked at each other before we all got to our feet and followed after him.

* * *

-Cecelia-

When I slipped back through my window the moon was high in the sky and it seemed that everyone else was already asleep. I took a quick shower before heading back to my room and collapsing onto my bed and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

-Hikaru-

It's been three days since Daiki and the rest of us went out and Raiden used his magic to summon a house for Cece. Daiki made us all swear not to say anything, he said he'd take care of it, but to be ready to leave once Cece left for Algo's gym this morning.

"Are you sure about this?"

Ken asked as we all filed out the front door and Daiki closed it after him.

"Yes, now go. She should be home soon."

Daiki said as he pulled a note out of his pocket and taped it to the door. It was almost seven and Cece would be home soon. This morning she'd told us she was sorry, but we had to leave before tomorrow morning so that her parents didn't find out she'd been living with six teenage boys for the past two weeks.

"Alright, but hurry up."

I said before following Ken, Kou, Katsume, and Raiden down the main steps of Cece's family shrine and taking a left and going down the fork in the road until we got to the house Raiden had summoned. He really was amazing. Although he didn't have enough power to send us all home, he still could do something as amazing as make a house of this size appear out of nowhere.

"What time is it?"

Kou asked and I looked at Ken who had a watch and he smiled as he looked down at his wrist.

"She should be getting home right about now."

He said and we all turned back towards the shrine and waited to see if Cece would follow the directions on the paper Daiki left on her front door.

* * *

-Cecelia-

_'This sucks. I don't want them to leave, but I can't have them stay any longer or I'll get in trouble. I hope they managed to find somewhere to stay.'_

I thought as I walked up the steps of my family's shrine. I stopped at the front door when I saw a note taped to it. I picked it up and looked at it confused.

_'Dear Celia,_

_We've all got a surprise for you. Follow the directions at the bottom of this page and you'll see what we mean. You'll love it, trust me._

_Love,_

_-Everyone'_

I sighed as I finished reading the note, but saw directions at the bottom of the page written in Daiki's sloppy script. I went to the fork in the road and took a left and kept going. I looked up to see Daiki, Hikaru, and the others all standing infront of something.

"Alright, what's this big surprise?"

I asked as I reached them and they all, well except for Katsume and Raiden, smiled huge smiles at me.

"What?"

I asked, wondering why they were smiling at me like that.

"Well, you wanted a house of your own so you could have your independence."

Kouhai said and I looked at him confused.

"But you also wanted a place big enough for all of us to stay."

Kenta said and I looked at him, my confusion growing.

"What are you guys getting at? Mr. Akuto made it so I couldn't get my house."

I said and their smiles only seemed to widen before everyone stepped aside to reveal a rather large house that looked even better than the one I'd wanted to buy from Mr. Akuto standing between a grove of trees that seemed to be trying to hide it from view. It was beautiful and I could tell it had lots of room.

"It's nice, but I-"

I started, but Hikaru cut me off.

"It's yours Cece."

He said and I looked at him with wide, confused eyes.

"What? No it's not."

I said and he shook his head..

"Yes it is. It's in your name and completely yours, though we'll all be living in it."

He said and I just blinked in complete shock.

"But….how?"

I asked as I looked back up at the house.

"Raiden."

He said simply and my eyes snapped to his confused.

"What do you mean?"

I asked and Hikaru's smile grew.

"Well, Raiden's a wizard and we all wanted to do something nice for you since you've been so good to us. So Raiden told us a way for you to be able to get your house and used his magic to summon you your dream house."

He explained and my eyes widened and I felt tears start to well up as I turned to look at the purple haired boy who was usually so quiet. I saw he was-for once-not looking at a book, but at me as if waiting for my reaction. I felt the tears spill over and I launched myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug.

"Thank you so much!"

I yelled as I buried my head into his chest. I felt him freeze, but he caught me automatically and I just hugged him tighter. I couldn't believe it. I got my house after all and these guys wouldn't have to be forced out onto the streets to fend for themselves.

"Thank you."

I whispered as I kept my face hidden in his chest as the tears continued to fall down my face. I could tell he felt really uncomfortable at the moment, but I was too grateful to really care. I'd apologize later.

* * *

-Raiden-

I had not been expecting Celia to throw herself at me in reaction to hearing I was the one who summoned her dream house. I tensed when her arms wrapped around my neck, but I caught her so she wouldn't fall. I was shocked when I felt something wet soak through my cloak and shirt, then realized she was crying. For a minute I thought she was upset until I heard her whisper a thank you, then realized she was crying out of happiness. I looked up to see everyone was looking at us. The looks of jealousy in Daiki, Katsume, and Hikaru's eyes didn't go unnoticed by me, but I shrugged them off. The girl in my arms was simply thanking me for what I'd done. I didn't even like her like that, though I had to admit she was rather interesting. After a while she finally pulled back and my eyes widened a bit when I saw her blush as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your clothes."

She said and I looked down at the front of my cloak and shirt to see them soaked with her tears, but I simply shook my head.

"It's fine, they will dry."

I said and her blush darkened a bit, but she smiled up at me none the less.

"Hey shorty, you gonna stand out here all night or are you going to open the door so we can go inside?"

I heard Daiki say and watched as Celia whirled around and glared at him.

"What did you just call me!?"

She snapped, suddenly angry.

"You heard me shorty."

Daiki said with a smile on his face as Celia growled at him which for some reason amused me.

"I'm going to get you for that Shadow."

She said before running after him, but he backed up out of her reach. He laughed when she tried to hit him, but he jumped out of the way.

"How you gonna do that shorty, when you can't even touch me?"

He asked with a smirk and I saw Celia glare at him.

"Guys, enough of this. I want to go inside."

Ken whined and Daiki just laughed and the girl groaned.

"Daiki! Get your ass back here!"

She shouted at the still smiling panther demon who just avoided her yet again.

"Gotta catch me first."

He said and I heard Celia sigh before she stopped and crossed her arms under her chest, making Daiki stop and look at her confused.

"What? Give up already?"

He asked and when she suddenly smiled his eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Hika."

She said softly, but the wolf demon heard her and his head shot up in her direction.

"Yeah Cece?"

He asked.

"Can you and Katsume come here a minute?"

She asked in a sweet voice and Katsume and Hikaru looked at each other a minute before walking over to her. I looked at them all confused, wondering what she could possibly be planning.

"What do you want now human?"

Katsume asked warily. Ever since the stunt he pulled in her living room they'd been at ends with each other and now she was suddenly being nice to him. I'd be wary too.

"I'm going to ignore that for now, but I'd like for you two to do me a favor."

She said and that got both of their attentions.

"What's that?"

Hikaru asked and Celia's smile widened and she lifted her arm until it was parallel with the ground and pointed a finger at Daiki.

"Get him and bring him to me."

She said simply and both Hikaru and Katsume suddenly smiled before turning to look at Daiki who now had a look of fear on his face.

"No…"

Hikaru started as he crouched down.

"…problem."

Katsume finished before they both set off after Daiki who had already started running away. I found I couldn't help but smile at Celia's antics. She was indeed a very interesting human.

"Come on guys, let's go inside. I have a feeling like it might take them a while to catch him."

She said before walking past everyone and down the walkway to her new house.

* * *

A/N: Not as long as the others, but I thought it was sweet. Please review!


	11. Breakfast, Libraries, and The Blood Moon

A/N: This one is slightly longer, but doesn't keep that happy note to it. You'll see when you read. Please review! Thank you OokamiLover19 and Erin Bloodrein Sage for reviewing on the last chapter and to anyone else who did before I update this one. Anyways, read, review, and above all...enjoy!

* * *

-Cecelia-

I woke up and couldn't help but smile at the ceiling in my new room. Last night had been the first night in my new house. I still couldn't believe it, but I was extremely grateful to Raiden and all of them. I'd have to repay them somehow, but for now I'd just feed them and let them stay in the house until they found a way back to their dimension. I went to my closet and pulled on a pair of khaki pants that ruffled at my ankles since they were slightly too long, but I didn't care they were comfy. I pulled on a gray spaghetti tank top before walking out of my room and heading downstairs to the kitchen. This house was laid out almost exactly like the shrine my family owned, though it was slightly smaller in size it was still perfect in my eyes. I walked into the kitchen and smiled when I saw Hikaru, Kouhai, and Kenta already in the living room floor infront of the T.V playing a video game. Katsume was still up in his room like usual. I'd forgiven him for kissing me when he and Hikaru managed to catch Daiki for me.

"Morning guys."

I said with a smile as I walked over to the fridge. Not only had they gotten me my dream house, but they'd also made sure it was fully furnished and stocked with food and clothes. It was literally ready to move in and they'd already picked their own rooms. I had a room on the top floor at the end of the hall while they had rooms on the floor below mine and the base floor. There were four bathrooms, a dining room, a kitchen, the living room, a library on the second floor, a dojo-like room which I think they put in just for me though I still went to Algo's, and an arts and crafts room that Kenta seemed to spend all his time in and a den. The house was perfect.

"Morning Celia!"

Kou, and Ken said in unison at the same time that Hikaru had said 'Morning Cece'. I smiled as I started breakfast. I heard someone come down the stairs and turned to see Daiki walk into the kitchen. When he saw me he flinched, but kept walking. I'd made sure he knew not to call me short again, although I didn't leave any marks on him since he was a demon and healed really quickly I didn't hold anything back when I'd attacked him once Hikaru and Katsume brought him back to me.

"Morning Shadow."

I said with a bright smile and he eyed me warily as he sat at the island in the kitchen.

"Morning."

He said warily and my smile widened.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to attack you so long as you don't call me short."

I said and he nodded, but still kept his eye on me. I rolled my eyes at him and went back to making breakfast for everyone. I set it on the island and called the boys in from the living room and they quickly crowded around the island and started eating. I smiled and slipped out of the room after having made two plates and headed up the stairs. I stopped by Katsume's room first. I knocked and waited for him to tell me to come in before opening the door. His room here was just like the one at my family's shrine, and just like usual he was sitting in the middle of the room in a meditative position.

"Morning Katsu."

I said and smiled to myself when his golden eyes snapped open in shock at the nickname. Ever since last night I've been calling him that and every time I get the same reaction out of him.

"Morning Cecelia."

He said slowly and I smiled to myself at the fact he'd stopped calling me 'human'.

"I brought breakfast."

I said holding up his plate of bacon, sausage, and toast. No eggs since I remember him saying he didn't eat them.

"Thank you."

He said as I set it down on the floor next to him and I froze a second before smiling at him and leaving him to himself. It was rare that he actually thanked me for something, but it was nice to hear. I made my way up to the second floor and walked towards the library knowing that was where I'd find Raiden. I swear, that boy loves books more than my Tami loves to shop. And that's a _lot._

I knocked on the door before pushing it open. I looked around the library, but didn't see my purple haired friend anywhere. I frowned until I heard something from the second level and walked up the steps and down two rows of shelves until I found him. I couldn't help but giggle at what I saw. Raiden was surrounded by about thirty books, but one had landed on his head. When he heard me his head turned and the book slid off his head to the floor making me laugh that much harder.

"Something amusing?"

He asked and I laughed a bit more before finally getting myself under control.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you."

I said as I walked over to him.

"Why are you here?"

He asked as he turned to one of the many books and picked it up.

"I brought you breakfast."

I said with a smile and he turned to look at me and I noticed a light blush covered his pale skin as he took the plate of eggs, sausage, and bacon from me.

"T-Thanks."

He said quietly and I smiled at him before looking around at the books scattered on the floor around him.

"What exactly are you looking for that has you reading all the time?"

I asked as I crossed my hands over my knees as I squat down infront of him. He blinked before looking away.

"I'm trying to figure out when the veil between this world and ours is the thinnest."

He said and I looked up at him to see him munching on a piece of bacon.

"Can I ask why?"

I asked as I picked up a book about childhood folk tales.

"The magic in your dimension isn't as easy to manipulate as it is in our dimension, which is why I haven't been able to transport us all home. I found out, that there is a point when the veil between our worlds thins and if I try the spell then then I'll be able to get us all home."

He said and I froze. To be honest I didn't really _want_ them to leave, but they didn't belong here and I wasn't going to ask them to stay. They'd have no reason to, but that didn't mean I didn't want them to stay.

"Oh."

I said simply as I put the book back on the shelf.

"You've been looking in the wrong places."

I said as I scanned the titles of the books littering the floor. They ranged from child fairy tails to old folk legends about ghouls and ghosts.

"What makes you say that?"

He asked and I looked up at him to see he'd already finished his breakfast and smiled slightly.

"Well, I remember having read something a while back about how the phases of the moon have certain effects on things. Like nature and other not so easily explained things."

I said as I picked up most of the books and stood to put them back in their rightful places, but as I did so they flew out of my hands and automatically went back to their places. I turned to stare at Raiden and saw a small smile on his face which made my face heat up before I looked away.

"What do you mean?"

He asked and I scanned the shelves trying to see if I could find that book while I explained.

"Well, the moon effects nature, like the tides of the ocean. But it also effects other things, like werewolves. They change on the nights of the full moon."

I said and walked back towards Raiden, still looking at the rows of books scanning for a certain one.

"What do you mean _nights_ of the full moon?"

He asked and I turned to look at him for a minute.

"You're friends with a werewolf and you don't even know that they change on the night before a full moon, the night _of_ a full moon, and the night after a full moon?"

I asked and he blinked before I saw a his jaw clench.

"I knew that, but I was surprised you did."

He said and I shrugged him off before turning back to the shelf full of books.

"The full moon also effects normal wolves, it makes them more territorial and prone to attack humans if they're unlucky enough to get close to a pack of them."

I said and walked around Raiden to go through the rest of the shelf of books.

"How do you know all that?"

Raiden asked and I could hear the shock and awe in his voice and turned to look at him to see he was standing now.

"I'm a major wolf nut remember?"

I asked with a smile before going back to scanning the shelves.

"But even when the moon isn't full it still effects things. Like how the Harvest Moon often effects vampires. It effects their level of control on their bloodlust."

I said and could feel Raiden staring at me in shock, but I ignored him as I continued to look through the rows of books until I saw the title of the one I was looking for. Sadly, it was several feet up. I sighed and walked over to get the ladder and pushed it to where I needed.

"But the one I think you should be focused on…."

I said as I climbed the ladder up to the tenth row on the bookcase and pulled out the book I'd been searching for.

"Is the Blood Moon."

I said with a smile as I clutched the book in my hand and started to descend the ladder only to have my foot slip and start to fall. My smile fell and I tried to grab onto the ladder, but I fell back anyway and screamed as I fell through the air. I closed my eyes and waited for the feel of the wood beneath me, but it never came. Instead I felt strong arms wrap around me and opened my eyes to stare up into the lilac colored eyes of Raiden. I looked down to see he'd caught me mid-air and he slowly lowered us both to the floor.

"How did you….?"

I asked with wide eyes as I clutched his cloak tightly in my free hand.

"I am a wizard Celia."

He said and I blushed at hearing him say my name for the first time.

"Are you alright?"

He asked softly and I looked back up at his face to see concern in his eyes and felt my face heat up even more and quickly lowered my head so my bangs hid my eyes.

"Y-yeah. Thanks."

I said softly as he set me back on my feet.

"You sure?"

He asked, his arm still around my waist to make sure I could stand on my own and I just nodded.

* * *

-Raiden-

I was completely shocked at the fact that Celia knew so much about creatures of different worlds and what effected them. I listened to her as she explained about the Shedding Moon and how it effected werewolves like Kouhai, then how it also effected wolves like Hikaru. Then as she explained the Hunter's Moon and how it effected vampires like Kenta, but the main thing that caught my attention was when she'd said the thing I was probably looking for was something called the Blood Moon, but instead of an explanation on that one I heard her scream and looked up to see her falling through the air. I felt as if my heart stopped for a full second before I realized if I didn't do something she'd get hurt. I used a simple levitation spell and caught her in mid-air. She opened her eyes and stared up into mine. She looked down as I slowly lowered us back to the ground.

"How did you….?"

She asked with wide eyes and I noticed she clutched my cloak tightly with her free hand.

"I _am_ a wizard Celia."

I said and I noticed she blushed.

"Are you alright?"

I asked softly and she looked back up at me and her blush darkened before she lowered her head so her bangs hid most of her face.

"Y-yeah. Thanks."

She said softly as I set her back on her feet.

"You sure?"

I asked with my arm still around her waist to make sure she could stand on her own. I wanted to make sure she wasn't harmed. She just nodded and I sighed in relief.

"That's good."

I said and noticed she had a book clutched tightly in her hand and reached down to get it. I noticed she jumped when our fingers brushed and I looked down at her face to see it was a bright red and I couldn't help but smile.

"What makes you think the Blood Moon is the thing I've been looking for?"

I asked, trying to get her to say something. She hesitated a moment, but eventually she slowly lifted her head and looked at me.

"Because, you said you needed a time when the veil between this world and your world is the thinnest right?"

She asked and I nodded not really understanding.

"Well…"

She said as she opened the book I held in my hands and flipped through the pages until she found the page she was looking for.

"Right here."

She said and I looked down to see her pointing at a specific passage and I quickly read through it and found she was right.

_'The Blood Moon: The first full moon after the Harvest Moon, when vampires go out on their hunt for blood, is also known as the Blood Moon. The Blood Moon has special properties of its own. This is the time when the veil between our world and other worlds is the thinnest. It is at this time that all spiritual or supernatural beings feel a surge of power. The Blood Moon is also known as the Shedding Moon, the Falling Leaf Moon, and the Hunter's Moon. It-'_

I stopped reading and looked up at Celia in shock. This was exactly what I'd been looking for and this whole time I could have simply just asked her.

"T-This is it!"

I said excitedly and she smiled at me before blushing again and for some reason I liked the fact that she was blushing because of me. I just realized how beautiful of a human she was. With her black hair cascading down to her waist framing her face, her slim waist, but I knew she was strong since I'd personally seen her kick Katsume through her living room window. She was intelligent and witty, but she was also sweet and caring. I blushed as I realized that I actually had feelings for her and I hadn't even realized until just now.

"Celia!"

Daiki's voice boomed from the door of the library making both of us jump and turn towards the door to see him, Hikaru, Katsume, Kouhai, and Kenta all in the doorway. When they saw we were on the second floor they were by her side in an instant.

"Are you okay? We heard you scream."

Daiki said and I noticed he glared at me as if I had been the one who made her scream.

"I'm fine. I just fell from the ladder."

She said and they all looked at her in shock before all asking if she was okay.

"I'm fine. Rai caught me before I could hurt myself."

She said and all eyes turned to look at me and I felt my face heat up just a bit at the heated glares from Daiki, Hikaru, and Katsume and the shocked looks from Kenta and Kouhai.

"I guess its okay since you're not hurt."

Daiki said getting everyone's attention again.

"Were you guys really that worried about me?"

Celia asked and we all looked at her shocked.

"Of course we were!"

Hikaru shouted and Celia looked at him before blushing.

"I'm sorry."

She said softly and I heard Daiki sigh.

"It's fine, but be more careful next time."

He said and she nodded before smiling up at everyone.

"Oh!"

She said suddenly.

"Rai and I found something that can help you guys get back to your dimension."

She said and everyone looked from her then to me in shock.

"Really?"

Kenta asked and I nodded.

"Yes. It appears that on the night of the Blood Moon the veil between our world and this world will be thin enough for me to be able to transport us all back."

I said and they all looked at me in shock.

"We can go home?"

Kouhai asked and I nodded. I glanced at Celia who had suddenly gotten really quiet and noticed the sad look in her eyes, but when she saw I was looking at her she quickly smiled at me and the look disappeared, but I knew I'd seen it.

"When is the Blood Moon!?"

Hikaru asked excitedly and I looked from Celia to him and the others.

"It's the first moon after the Harvest Moon."

I said, but at their confused expressions I knew they didn't know when that was. All we knew was that when it got close to the Harvest Moon the weather was colder.

"It's in October."

Celia suddenly said and everyone turned to look at her confused.

"Oct…ober?"

Daiki tested the word and Celia smiled at him, but I could still see a bit of the sadness from before in her eyes, but she hid it well.

"Yeah. Right now it's August, but in two months it'll be October."

She said as she walked over to the calendar hanging on the wall by the window.

"See?"

She asked and we all crowded around her to look at the calendar as she showed us.

"That's not too far away!"

Kouhai said with a smile.

"We'll be able to go home!"

Kenta said and I saw Celia frown and look away from everyone's smiling faces.

_'Does she not want us to leave?'_

I wondered, before Katsume got my attention.

"So when the first full moon in October gets here, we'll be able to go back?"

He asked and I nodded.

"Yes."

I said and he nodded before everyone started talking amongst themselves. I looked around for Celia, but noticed she'd disappeared. Kenta and Kouhai wrapped their arms around my shoulder as they cheered about being able to go home, even Hikaru, Daiki, and Katsume seemed happy. But I couldn't get the look of Celia's sad face out of my mind. What was she going to do when we were all gone?


	12. Haunted Pasts and Stormy Nights

A/N: Okay, this chapter seems really weird to me but oh well, i can't come up with anything else so this will have to do. It delvs a little into Cecelia's past and you get a nice little ending. Hope you guys enjoy. Read and review or no updates!

* * *

-Cecelia-

It was rather awkward in the car, but I enjoyed the silence even if it was a little tense. After I'd explained to Raiden and the others that they had to wait until October to leave I left to go pick up my parents. They were waiting outside the Muokoshi manor and we were on our way back already, though we wouldn't be back for another ten minutes.

"So, how were things while we were gone?"

My mother asked and I tensed.

"Good, I did all the chores."

I said and she smiled at me.

"You're such a good girl Z-I mean Cecelia."

She said when I glared at her for starting to say my first name. Ever since that day I've refused to go by that name.

"Thanks."

I said as I turned my attention back to the road. The silence surrounded us again, this time it was more awkward than before. I could tell my parents were worried about me, they always have been since then, but I've tried my best to show them I'm okay. It happened, there really was nothing we could do about it.

"You'll notice I did some gardening while you guys were away. I hope you like it."

I said to break the silence and ease my parents' guilt. It did the trick, they both smiled at me and started asking me a billion questions that I answered as if on autopilot. I pulled into the driveway and walked behind my parents as we walked into the house.

"It's good to be home."

My father said and my mom nodded in agreement as she went into the kitchen. I leaned against the wall in the hallway as I listened to them in the kitchen. They continued their lives as if none of it happened. They'd mourned for about a month, but after that they went back to smiling and laughing as if the loss of someone so precious to them was nothing. Her getting sick had been an accident that happened because children were just being children, but if I had just jumped in after her maybe she wouldn't have gotten sick. Then maybe she wouldn't have-

"It's the eighteenth."

My mom's voice suddenly cut through my thoughts and I looked up to see her and my father looking at the calendar on the side of the fridge.

"It's in four days."

My dad said and I dug my nails into the palm of my hand as I realized I'd practically forgotten that day was so close.

"It's hard to believe it's been eight years already."

I heard my father say and felt tears stinging my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut and slipped out the door, slamming it behind me. Once I got past the main gate of the shrine I ran, I didn't care where I was going, I just needed to get away from that house.

* * *

-No one-

Kogi and Mina flinched as they heard the door slam behind their daughter.

"She still takes it so hard."

Mina said quietly and Kogi walked up behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"They were really close Mina, and she still blames herself for her sister getting sick."

Kogi said sadly and silence followed as they both remembered the day the neighbors came running to their house telling them of such awful news.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

"Kogi dear, dinner's ready."

A woman with long flowing black hair to her waist and beautiful forest green eyes called as she set the roast on the kitchen table.

"Alright Mina, I'm going to go get the girls. I'll be back in a few min-"

A man with short blackish blue hair cut to his neck and strikingly cerulean blue eyes started to say, but the door suddenly slammed open making both of them turn to see what had caused it.

"Kogi! Mina! Come quick!"

The voice of a man with brown hair to his shoulders said and both raced into the hallway to see their neighbor with his hand on the doorway breathing heavily.

"Why? What's going on Denil?"

Mina asked as they stopped infront of him.

"It's your girls! They were playing by the lake and the ice fell through."

Denil explained, but Kogi ran past him the minute he'd said it involved his daughters.

"Kogi wait!"

Mina shouted after him, but he ignored his wife. The other two quickly followed him as they raced for the lake. It was mid December and the storm the other day had frozen the lake over and the kids had all gone out to play, though they were told to stay off the ice.

Mina and Denil caught up to Kogi as they ran through the trees surrounding the lake. When they burst through the trees the sight they saw made them stop. The rest of the neighborhood was standing around trying to comfort the other children, but that's not what made them stop. A few feet away from the other adults and crying children Kogi and Mina saw their two daughters next to an ambulance.

"Oh no."

Mina whispered in shock and that broke Kogi out of his state of shock and he ran across the clearing towards his two ten year old daughters and the EMT. He passed his eldest daughter as she was frozen in place staring blankly at the spot in the frozen lake that the ice had cracked through. He ran to his youngest's side only to see her unconscious with labored breathing on a stretcher. Her pale skin was an unhealthy shade of blue and she was shivering.

"What happened here!? Is she going to be alright!?"

Kogi shouted at the EMT, but he simply pushed him back.

"Sir please, we have to get her to the hospital."

"She's my daughter!"

Kogi shout and the EMT gave him a sad look that froze him in place. The EMT finished putting his youngest daughter into the back of the ambulance before it drove off.

"Kogi?"

The scared voice of his wife asked and Kogi looked up to see Denil and Mina walking towards him. He looked over at his eldest daughter who was still staring at the lake in shock. He walked over to her. He knelt down infront of her and grabbed her shoulders making her look at him.

"What happened!?"

He ordered and she flinched at his voice.

"Daddy, you're hurting me."

She said, but it didn't register in Kogi's mind.

"Dammit girl, tell me what happened!"

He snapped and his eldest daughter started weeping.

"W-W-We were just playing d-daddy. O-One of the b-b-boys said I was t-t-too chicken to g-g-go out o-on the ice and I was g-g-oing to I-ignore him, b-but s-s-s-issy said to p-prove him wrong. So I w-went out on the ice a-and when the o-others s-saw it was o-o-okay we started p-playing. T-Then there was a l-loud n-noise and then s-s-sissy s-screamed and f-fell through the I-ice."

His daughter explained as she continued to cry. Kogi's grip on her shoulders lessened as he listened to her explain.

"Why didn't you jump in after her? You know how to swim."

He asked after a while, staring into his eldest daughter's cerulean eyes.

"I-I was too s-scared. I c-c-c-ouldn't move. I'm s-s-s-orry daddy!"

* * *

**-END FLASHBACK-**

* * *

"Even now she still thinks if she had jumped in then she wouldn't have gotten sick."

Mina said and Kogi just tightened his grip around his wife to comfort her, wishing he knew a way to comfort his still grieving daughter.

* * *

-Katsume-

Everyone was so happy to know when we'd be able to go back. I myself was rather happy to have this chance. I'd come to enjoy my stay here in the human dimension, especially with the company of Cecelia. She'd grown on me and was rather entertaining to be around. She wasn't like the demon women in our dimension where they'd throw themselves at me just because of my title and my wealth. Cecelia didn't seem to care about superficial things like that. She'd opened her home to Daiki, Hikaru, and I even after having learned what we were. She treated us as friends even before we acknowledged her friendship ourselves. Then when Kouhai and the others showed up the little human surprised me yet again by saying they could stay as well. She'd shown kindness to six complete and total strangers, and had even forgiven me after I'd beaten her in that fight and stolen her 'first kiss' as she put it and sent me flying through her living room window. She'd shown such kindness and never once asked for anything in return, that's why when Raiden said he could give her her house we were all up to helping him. Though when it came down to it we didn't do anything but watch. We'd all grown attached to Cecelia and she to us, but I couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do once we left?

"Hey, has anyone seen Celia?"

Hikaru asked as he walked into the room. We all turned to look up at him confused.

"Is she not in her room?"

Kouhai asked and Hikaru shook his head.

"No. Her scent is there, but it's only from this morning."

He said and I frowned.

"Maybe she went to Algo's."

Daiki suggested and I started to relax as I remembered she liked to disappear and go there sometimes.

"I thought that too, but when I called Algo said he hadn't seen her."

Hikaru said and I froze.

"Didn't her parents get back today? Maybe she just went to pick them up."

Kenta said and I relaxed again when Hikaru nodded and sat down on the couch next to me.

"I hadn't thought of that. Though I've got to wonder, would it really take that long to pick them up?"

He asked and I pinched the bridge of my nose. He just kept bringing up things that kept making me worry about Cecelia.

"The human hasn't seen her parents in a while so she's probably spending as much time with them as she can."

I said and he nodded and the subject was dropped. Silence surrounded us as Kouhai and the others went back to their game that they muted after Raiden threatened to blow up the T.V because it was too loud. He may just be a human wizard, but I swear his hearing was just as good, if not better than my own.

Hours passed and the silence was finally broken when Kenta's stomach growled rather loudly. It was then that I realized it was getting dark and Cecelia hadn't called or anything. Ever since the first time she stayed out late and Daiki, Hikaru, and I freaked out at her disappearance she promised to call before it got dark. This was unlike her.

"Katsume…"

Hikaru said from beside me and I turned to look at him. He didn't need to say anything else. I could see the worry in his yellow eyes.

"Alright, we'll go out and search."

I said getting to my feet. Hikaru got Kenta and Kouhai and left. I rushed upstairs and got Daiki and Raiden from their rooms, explained the situation, then we all left to search as well. We searched all over the outskirts of town near her house, then went over to her parents' shrine. We picked up her scent and followed it, but it didn't go into town it went into the woods and I growled.

_'Damn idiotic human woman.'_

I thought with a frown.

"Split up. If you find her flare your aura."

I said and the others nodded before jumping into the trees to search. I sighed before going straight into the middle of the forest. I tried to pick up on her scent, but I could tell it was about to rain and it was fucking with my sense of smell.

_'Dammit! Why'd she have to decide to disappear on a night like this?'_

I thought with a frown before speeding up as I ran through the woods trying to find her.

* * *

-Cecelia-

It had been a couple of hours before I finally slowed down to a walk. I looked around and noticed with a sad smile that I was in the woods a couple miles away from the house Raiden and the others had given me. I walked around aimlessly and stopped when I came to a clearing. My eyes widened as I realized this was one of the places I'd gone to with her as a child. My eyes started stinging again and I squeezed them shut as I wrapped my arms around me tightly and walked away from the clearing.

_'Eight years. Eight whole years. Why did I have to listen to her? Why didn't I just say no and not go on that ice like my father had told me? If I just had said no then the others wouldn't have started to play on it and then the ice wouldn't have been weakened. Then she wouldn't have fallen through.'_

I thought and wrapped my arms around me tighter as I felt the stinging in my eyes get worse. Soon I couldn't see and slumped to the ground.

_'Dammit! I almost forgot. I almost forgot that day, **her** day because Katsume and the others. I'd been so wrapped up in helping them and getting to know them that I almost forgot that day was coming up. What if I had missed it?'_

I wondered as I felt the tears fall down my face. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them as I laid my head down. I hated being weak like this. I didn't want to be weak. Because I had been weak back then she was in that water for so long and had gotten sick. Because of me she died.

There was a suddenly clap of thunder and I jumped before clutching my knees closer to me.

_'Dammit!'_

I thought angrily to myself. There was only one thing I was really afraid of and my stupid ass had to be outside when it happened. I felt a drop of rain, then another, then it suddenly started to pour and in no time I was drenched. I huddled in a small ball trying to stay warm as the tears fell down my face. They were a mix of my sadness and guilt as well as fear. I hated thunderstorms because lighting literally scared the living hell out of me. She had been the only one able to calm me down on nights like these, not even my mother could ease my fears, but she could. But I'd had to live eight years without her soothing words and comforting arms wrapped around me as she held me while I cried at every bright flash of light and loud rumble of the sky. I started to shiver, whether it was from my fear or the chill of the rain I wasn't sure. I didn't want to be here, but I was too scared to move.

_'Why do I have to be such an idiot!?'_

I wondered, but I knew why. I acted like a strong woman, but in reality I was just an emotional wreck. Ever since the day I lost her I haven't been the same. I couldn't be the same, how could I be when I'd lost my other half? The half that kept me together when I was scared, the half that gave me the strength when I was weak. The half that loved me when I needed someone to be there. I buried my head in my arms and cried. I really was pathetic. A loud roar sounded followed by a blinding light and I screamed before tightening my grip on my knees.

* * *

-Katsume-

I was about to give up and fucking get Hikaru and the others and go back to the house when I smelled the salty tang of tears. I froze and sniffed at the air. It was slightly affected by the scent of rain and the storm, but I could still pick it out. I ran towards it and stopped when I heard a scream.

_'Cecelia!'_

I thought as I ran in the direction I'd heard the scream. I passed by a clearing and stopped when I saw Cecelia on the ground with her knees drawn up to her chest with her head down. I could smell her tears as well as…fear? What in the world was she afraid of? As if answering my question there was suddenly a bright flash of lightning and she jumped.

_'Is she….Is she afraid of lightning?'_

I wondered as I walked closer to her. She didn't even seem to notice I was there until I was knelt right infront of her.

"Human."

I said, but she didn't respond. Her grip around her knees just tightened as a loud rumble sounded from the sky above.

"Cecelia."

I said and she looked up at that. My eyes widened in shock as I saw the tears streaming down her face. I had known she was crying because I could smell the salty tang of her tears, but to actually see it was another story. This little woman, who was usually so strong and so happy had such a terrified look on her face as the tears streamed down her beautiful face.

"K-Katsume?"

She asked hesitantly and I smirked at her.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you-"

She was cut off by a rumble that shook the ground that was followed by a bright flash that had Cecelia screaming so loud I winced and had to cover my ears. She really was afraid of lightning. I looked down at her to see her shaking, I couldn't tell if it was from the chill of the rain or her fear.

"Cecelia, we need to get out of this storm."

I said, but she didn't respond. I sighed in exasperation at the woman before me.

"Cecelia."

I said and she just looked up at me. I sighed again before leaning forward and wrapping my arms around her. One under her legs, the other around her back as I lifted her bridal style. She seemed to curl up into a ball against my chest and I blinked in surprise before started to head for the house. Another clap of thunder sounded followed by a flash and she whimpered in my arms and I felt her hand grip the front of my shirt tightly. I growled soothingly and smiled when she relaxed some. I flared my aura to tell the others I'd found her just as I passed through the front door. I led her upstairs to my room and set her on her feet. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.

"You need to change out of those wet clothes."

I said as I walked into my closet. I pulled out a change of clothes for myself and quickly changed before grabbing a shirt and some pants for her and walking back into my room. She was still standing where I'd left her, shivering and dripping wet.

"Here, you can change in the bathroom."

I said holding out the clothes. She took them from me slowly before going into the bathroom. I waited as I sat on the floor in a meditative position trying to calm myself when I heard her scream. In an instant I was inside the bathroom, not caring if she was dressed or not, to make sure she was okay. She was huddled on the floor, thankfully fully dressed in dry clothes, with tears in her eyes. I sighed before picking her up again and carrying her to my bed. I laid her down and she curled up on her side and wrapped her arms around herself.

_'She's really terrified of lightning.'_

I thought surprised as I looked down at the little human infront of me. I'd always seen her so strong and she didn't seem to be scared of anything, but something as simple as lightning could send her into such a state. I started to get up, but a whimper from her stopped me. I turned when I felt her grab my sleeve. She was staring up at me, complete fear showing in her cerulean eyes.

"P-Please K-K-Katsume, stay with m-me."

She said as the tears streamed down her face and I felt something inside me tighten at seeing her so scared. It hurt me to see her like this and I nodded.

"Alright."

I said before moving around her and climbing onto the bed behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist protectively without thinking and thought she'd pull away, but was surprised when the scent of her fear lessened and she seemed to relax in my arms. I could still feel her shivering as well as smell the scent of her tears and frowned. I tightened my grip on her a little and pulled her closer to me before leaning down and growling softly in her ear. She stopped shivering and her tears seemed to stop until a flash of lighting lit the sky outside the window. She whimpered and started to shiver again and I growled again and held her close.

"It's alright Cecelia, you're safe."

I whispered softly in her ear and she seemed to calm down. I could sense the others in the doorway and knew they were staring at us-more likely me than Cecelia-in shock before they disappeared. I didn't care what they were doing or what they thought, all I cared about right now was calming down the woman in my arms.


	13. Hormones and Another Day at Algo's Gym

A/N: Things get a little more interesting now. Hope you guys enjoy. Read and review!

* * *

-Kenta-

The others and I had felt Katsume's aura flare and raced back to the house. We could tell he was upstairs so we went up to see how Celia was, but we all stopped in the doorway and stared in absolute disbelief at what we saw. Katsume, the demon known for being one of the most feared demons in all Demonic Provinces was laying on the bed with Celia and had his arms wrapped around her, holding her close and was growling softly in her ear trying to calm her down. We could all smell her fear and the salty tang of her tears, but we were all too shocked to wonder why as we saw Katsume being so gentle with a human. He usually hates humans because they were weaker than him, but here he was, comforting one. Daiki was the first to turn and lead the way back downstairs. It didn't take long before the rest of us followed. I sat next to Kou and Hika on the floor as Rai and Daiki sat on the couch. We all sat in silence, silence caused by our shock.

"Did we really just see what I think we just saw?"

Kou asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I believe so."

Daiki said as he blinked a couple of times.

"But…Katsume hates humans."

I said confused and could tell the others were just as lost as I was.

"Do you really think its possible for _anyone_ to hate Cece?"

Hikaru asked me and I turned to look at him.

"No, but-"

I said, but he cut me off with a smile.

"Cece's managed to make her way into all of our lives, even Katsume's."

He said and I blinked at Hikaru's statement in shock as I realized he was right.

"Are you sure she's not a sorceress?"

I asked after a while and that made the others laugh.

"No, but she is a very kind hearted woman."

Raiden said and I blinked in shock at him. He usually never spoke. I guess Hikaru was right, Celia had made a place for her in each of our lives and had slowly changed us.

"Wonder why she was so scared?"

I said after a while of yet another silence, but no one said anything because no one but the two upstairs knew the reason why and none of us wanted to see Celia, who was usually so happy and smiling, in that state again. And none of us wanted to lose our heads for pissing of Katsume while he was like this. We'd never seen him act so….caring. To be honest it was kinda scary.

* * *

-Katsume-

I stared down at the sleeping girl in my arms. She'd fallen asleep some time after the others had gone downstairs, but I couldn't bring myself to move. I didn't understand what was happening to me. I detested those weaker than me, humans were at the top of that list and yet here I was, comforting one. But it was just something about this human girl, no, woman that intrigued me. She could protect herself, she'd almost been able to beat me. She willingly accepted Daiki, Hikaru, Kenta, Kouhai, Raiden, and myself for what we were and didn't seem to mind. She'd opened her home to us and said we could stay until we found a way back without asking for a single thing in return. She could stare me down when I was at my worst and not even bat an eye, but was completely terrified of lightning. This little human was remarkable. I tensed when I heard her whimper in her sleep and looked up down at her to see her face scrunched up and her scent spike with fear. I frowned at the thought of anything causing her fear and growled softly in her ear. I smiled when she relaxed and her scent went back to its normal scent of wild orchids. I tightened my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me before burying my nose in her hair and closing my eyes. I normally didn't sleep, I didn't need to, but right now I couldn't help but let my mind wander as I drifted off.

* * *

-Cecelia-

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. I looked around and realized instantly I wasn't in my room. I tensed when I felt something brush across the back of my neck, and my eyes widened when I felt something tighten around my waist. I looked over my shoulder and nearly screamed in shock. Katsume, you know, hot demonic prince from another dimension that stole my first kiss and the three after. The guy I kicked through my living room window, beat me in a fighting match, and fell from the sky with his buddies? That Katsume, was currently laying behind me asleep with his arms wrapped gently, though quite snugly, around my waist.

_'Okay, what the hell is going on here?'_

I wondered as I turned around in his arms. He didn't seem to notice, but he did groan in his sleep and pull me closer to him. I blushed at the contact. I wasn't a virgin, hadn't been since I was fourteen, but my lack of a love life lately and the appearance of several hot guys living in my house had made me extremely aware of that fact. I felt his body pressed up against mine and bit my lip to keep from making a sound.

_'Alright, this is bad. I need to get out of here before he wakes up. And why am I even reacting this way with him? I mean this is Katsume Cece, remember?'_

I thought to myself as I moved to disentangle myself from his arms. He groaned again, but I managed to slip out of his grip and get to the edge of the bed. I turned to look at him from over my shoulder and froze. He looked so peaceful right now. Usually he had a hateful, or bored look on his face that took away from his looks. Not much, but it did. But right now, with his eyes shut and his lips parted just slightly he looked really peaceful and extremely hot.

_'Okay, I need to leave before I wind up doing something I'm gonna regret.'_

I thought before getting to my feet and heading for the door. I stopped in the doorway as I remembered all that had happened last night. My mom and dad reminded me that that day was only a couple days away and I'd ran, then it started to storm and I couldn't move because of the lightning. Katsume had found me and had brought me back here. He'd been so kind, he even stayed with me when I'd asked him to. Having someone to stay with me through the storm reminded me of when she comforted me. It had been slightly different of course, but it was still something I hadn't expected from someone like Katsume. I looked back over at his sleeping form and couldn't help but smile at him.

_'He's nothing but a big ass softy underneath.'_

I thought before silently going over to the bed and leaning down towards him. I pressed my lips against his forehead lightly before pulling back.

"Thank you, for everything Katsu."

I whispered before leaving and heading for my room. It was only when I'd shut the door behind me that I realized I was in Katsume's clothes. I blushed heavily before grabbing some of my own and walking down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was finished I pulled on the cut off denim shorts and my favorite Seether shirt before running a hand through my hair and walking downstairs. I glanced at the clock hanging in the hallway and frowned when I saw it was 6:30 on Saturday. I'd picked my parents up Friday.

_'I can't believe I slept in Katsume's room the entire night.'_

I thought, then blushed as I realized I'd literally spent the night with Katsume.

"Good morning Celia."

I heard Daiki's voice as I walked into the kitchen. I turned to respond to him, but froze when I saw the looks on everyone's faces. I blushed before grabbing the carton of orange juice out of the fridge and pouring me a glass.

"Morning everyone."

I mumbled, but I knew they could hear me.

"Sleep well?"

Kenta asked and I tried my best not to blush, but I knew it was in vein. I heard them laugh and frowned.

_'Fine then, two can play this game Kenny.'_

I thought as I sat my cup down.

"I did. Katsu held me while I cried, and comforted me the entire night."

I said and they all gaped at how I said it so simply. I laughed at their expressions, even Raiden's eyes had widened at my response.

"Why were you crying Cece?"

Hikaru asked, being the first to recover from my little comment.

"I…I don't like lightning."

I said simply, looking down into my cup of orange juice.

"You're afraid of lightning?"  
Kou asked and I nodded.

"I'm afraid of bats."

Kou said and I smiled at him.

"Who's hungry?"

I asked and they all shouted at me at the same time making me smile.

"That's what I thought."

I said as I started to make breakfast.

"Though seriously, one of you guys should learn to cook."

I said and heard Daiki laugh.

"We all know how to cook, even Hika here, but you're food tastes so much better than ours."

He said and I blushed at his compliment.

"Thanks Shadow."

I said and he smirked at me. I set the food on the table and sent Kenny upstairs to wake Katsume. They both came downstairs, but when Katsume walked into the room with his hair slightly messed up from sleeping I bit my bottom lip to keep from moaning at the image of the sex god before me.

'I need to get laid. I had no problem being around them before hand, what the fucks wrong with me now?'

I wondered to myself as I ate my breakfast. Katsume sat across from Kouhai at the island and I saw his golden eyes look at me for a split second before looking away. I blushed again and finished eating my food. I put my dishes in the sink and took a calming breath before turning to look at the six boys sitting at the island in my kitchen eating breakfast. I couldn't help but smile at them.

"I'm gonna go to Algo's for a lil bit, anyone want to come with?"

I asked and Kenny and Kou looked up at me.

"You two have never seen Celia here fight have you?"

Daiki asked them and they both shook their heads.

"Neither has Rai."

Hika said and I smiled at them as I went over to the door and started to lace up my sneakers.

"Well, you're all welcome to come so long as you don't freak out on me like Hika did when a guy grabbed me."

I said and Hikaru shouted at me.

"Hey! It's not my fault! He grabbed you between your legs and-"

I laughed at him as I got to my feet and walked back into the kitchen.

"I know Hika, you were just looking out for me."

I said before going over to him and ruffling his hair. I could do that because he was sitting down, if he was standing up I'd have to lean up to even reach his head. All of them were fucking giants I swear.

"Well if you guys are coming you should hurry up, otherwise you're following on your own."

I said to Kenny, Kou, and Rai. They all finished their breakfasts, put their plates in the sink, and followed me to the door.

"Later guys! I'll be back by ten and if I'm not I'll call."

I said before opening the door and heading out, with Kenta, Kouhai, and Raiden right behind me.

* * *

-Kouhai-

I had been just as shocked as everyone when Celia walked into the kitchen and said what she did as if it was an everyday thing. Then she broke through the silence with the one thing that would always be on our minds, food. She'd sent Ken up to get Katsume and I didn't miss the change in her scent as she looked at him. She'd been around all of us for a couple of days and never really responded to any of us, but now she took notice of Katsume and for some reason that made me jealous. Hikaru was right, she had made a place in our lives, but it seemed to me like she was completely oblivious to the fact that all six of us liked her. As a friend or more I wasn't sure yet, and I'm not too sure of the others, but it's really only a matter of time before one of us tries to claim her as our own. And with three demons, a werewolf, a vampire, and a wizard all living under one roof going after the same girl, things weren't going to be pretty.

"I'm going to Algo's for a bit, anyone want to come with?"

She asked, bringing me out of my musings and I saw she was standing by the sink smiling at us. Me and Ken looked up at her. I knew she went to a place called Algo's to train, but I'd didn't really know what she did there.

"You two have never seen Celia here fight have you?"

Daiki asked and we shook our heads. To be honest, I was slightly curious to see such a little woman fight. I'd seen human women fight before and wasn't too impressed. They always pulled hair, screeched at one another, clawed at one another, and slapped like little children. It wasn't too appealing, but I had a feeling that Celia wasn't like other human women.

"Neither has Rai."

Hikaru said and I saw Celia smile at us.

"Well, you're all welcome to come so long as you don't freak out on me like Hika did when a guy grabbed me."

She said as she went to the door and pulled on her shoes. Hikaru shouted at her and I looked at him in shock.

"Hey! It's not my fault! He grabbed you between your legs and-"

She laughed at him as she got to my feet and walked back into the kitchen.

"I know Hika, you were just looking out for me."

She said before going over to him and ruffling his hair.

"Well if you guys are coming you should hurry up, otherwise you're following on your own."

She said and we finished our breakfasts, put our plates in the sink, and followed her to the door.

"Later guys! I'll be back by ten and if I'm not I'll call."

She said before opening the door and heading out, with Kenta, me, and Raiden right behind her.

It didn't take us that long to get to wherever we were going, and time seemed to fly by since Celia talked with us as we walked into the city. Ken commented that if she continued to walk backwards that she'd trip and fall and the only response he got from her was her sticking her tongue out at him and a smile. She'd explained to us that even as a child she'd hated lightning, it was the only thing that scared her and the state she was in last night made sense. But I still didn't like the fact that Katsume had been so close to her.

"This is it."

She said and me and the others looked up to see a window with gold letters spelling out 'Algo's Gym'.

"Don't just stand there, come on inside."

She said before grabbing mine and Kenta's hands and pulling us inside. Raiden just walked in after us before Celia went back outside and dragged him in as well.

"Well, what do you think?"

She asked and I looked around. The building itself was rather large. I could see a track on the floor above us with some humans running and walking around it. On the floor we were currently on there was an arena of sorts in the middle of the room with ropes surrounding it. Two humans were currently fighting in it and I ignored them to look around the rest of the place. I saw human training equipment and saw several cracks in the walls and frowned.

"I know it's not the best place in the world, or the fanciest, but it's kinda like a second home to me so be nice."

She said sternly and I looked at her. She could change emotions really quick, that was for sure.

"Cece?"

I heard someone ask and looked up to see an older human walking down the steps from the second floor.

"Algo!"

Celia shouted before bolting across the room at speeds I didn't know she possessed and launched herself at him. The older man caught her easily and hugged her back which I didn't like. A look at Ken and Rai told me they didn't like it either.

"Who's your friends?"

I heard the man, Algo, ask as he put Celia down.

"Oh!"

She said before she grabbed his hand and pulled him along after her until they were both infront of us. The older man slightly out of breath, but Celia beaming.

"You met Shadow, Hika, and Katsu."

Celia said and Algo nodded as he got his breathing under control.

"Well, these are their friends Kenta, Kouhai, and Raiden."

She said with a smile as she introduced all of us.

"Guys, this is Algo. He runs the gym here and is practically my second father."

She said and I saw Algo blush at her comment.

**'So long as it stays that way the man can live.'**

I heard my beast say and was slightly surprised to hear from it. It had been years since I'd last heard anything from it. Just like how demons have beasts within them, since I was a half-demon turned werewolf I had one as well.

_'What's made you come out after so long Makil?'_

I asked as I tuned out Celia's conversation with Algo.

**'The human girl infront of you. She interests me.'**

He said and I couldn't help but smile.

_'She is quite interesting isn't she?'_

I asked and he nodded in my mind.

"So? Thing you can arrange for some early morning warm up rounds Al?"

I heard Celia ask as I came back from my conversation with Makil. I heard him laugh before patting Celia on the head much to her annoyance.

"I'm sure there are some morons here who think they can take you on."

He said and Celia smiled up at him. She really was quite short.

"Good."

She said and Algo walked off. Celia turned to us and grabbed mine and Kenta's hands again and looked at Raiden and silently telling him to follow before leading us towards the arena in the middle of the room. She let go of our hands and smiled at us.

"You guys get the best seats in the house. If you're lucky you'll get to see some blood before anyone else."

She said with a smile and I blinked in surprise at her.

_'I thought human women preferred to stay away from blood and fighting.'_

I thought to myself, then remembered that Celia was not like normal human women and I was glad for that.

"Rai? Would you mind helping me tape my hands?"

Celia asked and I saw Rai blink in surprise before nodding. I watched as he watched Celia wrap white tape around her left hand before she handed him the roll and he did the same to her right.

"Thanks."

She said with a smile before turning towards the arena. I wondered briefly how she was going to get up there when she placed her hands on the surface and lifted herself up. I watched as she pushed off from the platform and rose into the air. She flipped over the ropes and landed lightly on her feet in the corner of the ring closest to us.

"That was kinda cool."

Ken said and I just nodded in agreement.

**'Seems like the little human is full of surprises.'**

Makil said and I just watched as Celia hopped from one foot to the other as if she was anxiously waiting for something.

"Alright! Our reigning champ is back! Who here is willing to take on our very own Ms. Cece!?"

Algo asked in a surprisingly loud voice and I noticed that everyone in the gym dropped whatever they were doing and rushed over.

_'Is it really that big of a deal? She's just a girl, they could easily beat her.'_

I thought, but something in the back of my mind was telling me I was about to see otherwise.

"I'll go!"

I heard a man say and turned with Ken and Rai to see a man with brown hair to his shoulders and stubble covering his face enter the arena using the stairs.

"What's your name?"

Algo asked and the man smiled at him.

"Tendai, and it's about someone taught you that the gym is no place for little girls."

He said the last part looking right at Celia and I growled at him as did Ken and Rai. Celia just smiled sweetly at him as Algo explained the rules.

"Alright. One….two….three….GO!"

Algo said before jumping through the ropes to stand next to us. He turned and smiled at all of us.

"You boys ever seen Cece fight?"

He asked and when we all shook our heads his smile widened before he turned towards the arena where I saw the man Tendai circling Celia who stood in the middle of the arena.

"Then you boys are in for a treat."

He said and I looked at him confused before turning to look back at Celia.


	14. Celia and Prizes Worth Fighting For

-Kenta-

At Algo's statement we all turned towards the arena to watch the fight. Everyone seemed to think Celia was really strong, but she was just a human girl, she couldn't be that strong right? I watched as the man, Tendai, charged at Celia. I tensed when he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air.

"Easy, she can take care of herself. Just watch."

Algo said and I glanced at him before going back to watching the fight. My eyes widened when I saw Celia place her hands on Tendai's shoulders to hoist herself up, then she sat on his shoulders before she bent backwards, placed her hands flat against the floor of the arena and literally threw Tendai using her legs.

"Heads up!"

She called as he sailed over the ropes surrounding the arena. A bunch of guys scrambled and caught him before he crashed into the ground. I looked back up at Celia to see her push off from the ground, flip, and land lightly on her feet with a smile on her face.

"Well that was easy."

She said and I blinked at her in surprise. I had no idea she had so much power, she seemed like such a small little human.

"And Cece wins! Any other takers!?"

Algo asked suddenly in the arena next to Cece. I blinked in surprise, when had he gotten up there?

"If it makes it anymore interesting..."

Celia said cutting Algo off and gaining everyone's attention.

"Anyone who can pin me down for more than four seconds will get a kiss."

She said and the entire gym erupted in men claiming they had next round.

"Celia what are you thinking!?"

I snapped at her and she smiled at me before walking over towards us. She leaned against the ropes and smiled down at us.

"Oh come on, none of these guys can pin me down for more than two seconds on my bad days. If you're that worried, challenge me yourself."

She said with a smile before turning and running back over to Algo. I blinked in surprise at how accepting she was of all this. I turned to look at Kouhai and Raiden to see them staring at her in shock as well.

"You think any of them will be able to do it?"

I asked after a while and when neither of them answered I frowned.

I heard Algo announce the beginning of the first match and turned to see a guy three times Celia's size and growled at the look in his eyes as he watched her circled him.

"I'm going to get that kiss."

He said before charging at her. I tensed as he got close, but relaxed when I saw Celia easily side step him and circle around him. She dropped down and kicked the man's feet out from under him, making him fall on his back. She moved and pressed her foot against his throat and pinned him down. Algo counted to five and she let him up and he sulked away only to be replaced by someone else wanting to try. I watched with Kouhai and Raiden as man after man tried and failed to pin Celia down. I had stopped worrying that someone would pin her down after watching the third fight. She was good, there was no denying that.

"And Cece wins again!"

Algo said after the thirtieth man stepped down from the arena. I looked up at Celia to see her leaning against the ropes and smiling innocently at all the defeated men, she hadn't even broken a sweat. She glanced over at me and the others and I couldn't help but smile at how relaxed she seemed to be. She lifted a hand and motioned for me to come up into the arena and I blinked in surprise. Did she really want to fight me? She does know I'm a vampire right? When she continued to beckon me forward I sighed and lifted myself up into the arena to stand across from her. I looked back at Kouhai and Raiden and shrugged at their confused looks.

"Algo, there's three guys left."

Celia said and Algo nodded before explaining the rules and starting our match. Once he was out of the arena I turned to look at Celia who was still leaning against the ropes.

"Celia, you _do_ realize I won't be as easy to beat as the human males in this gym, right?"

I asked and she smiled at me as she pushed off from the ropes.

"I was hoping for that Kenny."

She said and I blushed at her calling me that, but I had to admit. It had a nice ring to it when she said it.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

I said before crouching down and waiting to see if she was ready.

"This should be fun."

She said before she disappeared from sight. I blinked in surprise before shaking my head and focusing. I listened for her, but her feet barely made any noise on the arena floor. I tried to pick up her scent, but the scent of the gym was making it hard to find her. I sighed and took a deep breath to calm myself before I focused on trying to find her aura. I felt it right behind me and managed to duck just in time to avoid her kick.

* * *

-Kouhai-

I watched as Kenta barely managed to dodge Celia kick. I hadn't expected her to be able to move that fast, but then again I hadn't expected her to be able to take on thirty grown men and not even break a sweat. I saw Kenta move out of the way of Celia's fist before jumping over her and trying to sweep her feet out from under her, but she jumped at the last second and did several frontflips until she was standing a few feet away from him with a smile on her face.

"You're not too bad Kenny."

She said and I looked at Kenta and was surprised to see him blushing. He disappeared for a second, as did Celia, then they both showed up as they exchanged blows. Kenta had sent a fist towards her stomach, but Celia blocked it and managed to kick him away from her. Kenta stumbled a bit and tried to regain his balance and I noticed Celia disappear again. I looked around the arena, but couldn't see her. I felt her aura appear behind Kenta just as she reappeared and tackled him to the floor of the arena. He tried to throw her off of him, but she pinned down both of his arms and Algo counted to five, ending the match.

Celia got up and held a hand out for Kenta. She helped him to his feet and he came over to us, his eyes down.

"It couldn't have been that hard to fight against her."

I said and he glared at me.

"You try it!"

He said and I rolled my eyes at him before smiling.

"Fine, I will."

I said before walking up to the arena and hoisting myself up. I walked until I was standing across from Celia. Her breathing was slighly irregular, but that was it.

"So you're next Kou?"

She asked and I nodded. I waited until Algo said the match had started before using my speed to appear right behind Celia. I was about to push her forward so I could get her off balance when she ducked suddenly and swung out with her leg, making me fall sideways. I acted quickly and used my arms to push off from the floor of the arena and away from Celia. I landed a few feet away from her and she turned to me with an innocent look on her face.

"It's no fun if you run away."

She said with a pout and I frowned at the fact she was taunting me before I charged at her. I feigned going straight for her, then at the last second moved around her and swept out with my foot to trip her up, but again she surprised me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and leaped over me as if playing a game of leap-frog. I turned around only to have her foot connect with my chest and send me flying across the arena. I landed on my back and groaned a bit at the contact before quickly rolling to the side to avoid being pinned down by Celia's foot. I had sorely underestimated her. I started to push myself up, but she kicked me off my hands and I fell back down to the floor of the arena with Celia sitting on my back. Algo counted to five and Celia let me up.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side."

I said and she smiled at me. I joined Kenta and we both turned to look at Raiden.

"Are you going to try?"

We both asked together and he looked at us and blinked for a second before shaking his head.

"No. I see no point."

He said and I gaped at him.

_'No point? Does he not understand that if he manages to pin Celia down he will get a kiss?'_

I wondered before smiling at him.

"Oh I get it. You just don't want to fight against her because you know she'll beat you."

I said with a smirk and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"That is not why I won't fight."

He said and I smiled wider.

"Sure it's not."

I said and Kenta laughed.

"He's too afraid to fight a girl. Some powerful wizard he is."

He said and I saw Raiden's eyes narrow again before i heard him sigh.

"Fine."

He said before he unclasped his cloak and laid it across the bench behind us. I blinked in shock that our teasing had actually changed his mind, but I was curious to see if he could beat her. I watched as Raiden jumped into the arena and walked calmly over to the middle of the arena to stand across from Celia. Raiden may just be a human with magical powers, but he had the reflexes and power of a demon. This would be an interesting fight.

* * *

-Cecelia-

I could tell I'd probably hurt both Kenny's and Kou's manly pride when I'd beaten them, but they couldn't blame me for having fun with opponents that were actually a challenge for me. I've beaten every guy in thise gym time and time again, so fighting against guys like them was really fun. I was surprised when I saw Raiden jump into the ring and walk to the middle to stand across from me. I arched an eyebrow at him in question. I didn't think he would be one to fight.

"Blame those two idiots down there."

He said simply and I smiled as I heard them both protest to being called idiots.

"Alright then. What say we get this started then?"

I asked and he simply nodded. Algo told us to start, but neither of us moved. My muscles were starting to tire and my breathing had picked up some, but I couldn't help but smile. It had been a while since I'd last had a good fight. The last time had been when Katsume challenged me.

"Oi! Don't just stand there, fight!"

I heard one of the guys from before shout and giggled.

"I guess they want a show."

I said and Raiden just looked at me as if bored, but I could tell differently.

"Let's give them one, okay Rai?"

I asked and he blinked at me in surprise before nodding and disappearing like Kenny and Kou. I stood still and used my aura to find his. It was a little harder to find than Kenny's or Kou's, but I managed. He was right beside me when I finally found him, but I didn't have enough time to block him and his fist collided with my side. I hissed in pain and jumped back a few feet. I heard gasps of shock from the guys watching, but could tell that Kenny and Kou were watching us intently. I looked up at Rai and smiled as i took a shaky breath. I charged at him and just as I reached him he disappeared from view again. This time, because I knew what to look for, I found him quicker and was able to block. His eyes seemed to widen in shock that I had sensed him and I smiled at him before pushing him away from me and sending my fist straight for his stomach. He doubled over and I rammed my elbow into his face sending him reeling backwards clumsily. I quickly ran up to him and swept out with my feet and knocked him to the ground. I moved to pin him down, but he grabbed my arm and rolled us over so that he was ontop. I blinked in surprise, no one had tried that move on me before. I quickly got over my shock and brought my feet up and kicked him away from me before jumping to my feet and looking around for him. I couldn't see him, but I could sense him. I felt him right behind me and waited for just the right moment before I ducked out of the way of his fist and rounded on him. He stumbled back from my hit, but stayed on his feet.

"You're one hard motherfucker to take down."

I said and he smiled at me. I blinked in surprise, but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Alright then, no more playing around."

I said and saw him nod before I charged for him. He tried to grab me, but I ducked under his arm and jumped on him. I grabbed him by his shoulders as we both fell and pinned him down beneath me. He narrowed his eyes at me before throwing me over his head and moving to pin me down. I heard Algo start to count and started to struggle against Raiden.

"One."

I hit him in the chest and he let got of my shoulder for a second before pinning it down again.

"Two."

I bucked under him, trying to throw him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Three."

I glared up at him and started to focus my holy powers into my hands.

"Four..."

Algo said and I struck out with my fist surrounding in bright blue light and hit Rai right in the jaw. He tensed and I pushed him off of me and rolled to my feet. I heard several people cheer that I'd gotten up and some groan about it. I simply stared at Rai as he stood up and rubbed his jaw. I could feel Kenny and Kou's eyes on me and I saw Rai looking at me. I simply gave him an innocent smile and shrugged it off before charging at him again. I used my powers to enhance my speed even more than before, but it seemed that Rai was taking this as seriously as I was now.

I could feel my muscles screaming at me to stop, but there was no way I was going to take it easy now, not when it was so close to coming to an end. Rai moved to the side as i reached him and I spun on my heel quickly and sent a kick towards him, but he jumped out of the way and disappeared from view. I felt him on my other side and quickly dropped down to the floor to avoid being hit in my stomach by his fist. I rolled out of the way as he sent a kick my way and jumped up to my feet and spun around just in time to block his fist. I moved to get out of his range, but as I moved to take a step back I felt his foot hook around my own and I fell back on my back, the wind knocked out of me. I gasped and tried to move so he couldn't pin me down, but I hadn't moved fast enough. He was straddling my waist, his knees pinning my hands down and his hand holding down my shoulders.

"One."

Algo called out and I frowned as i tried to throw him off me.

"Two."

I couldn't get my hands free no matter how hard I tried.

"Three."

I glared up at Rai who was smirking down at me.

"Four."

I tried summoning my holy powers again, but my body was already screaming out in exhaustion and the blue light that was starting to surround my hands flickered a couple of seconds before disappearing completely.

"Five."

Algo said, slamming his hand down on the arena floor and I cursed under my breath as Rai let me up. I walked with him over to Kenny and Kou and slid between the ropes and dropped down to the ground floor.

"Wow, that was something else."

Kou said and I huffed at his comment and looked over at Rai who reached down for his cloak and draped it over his arm.

"I'm going to shower."

I said before turning away from them and walking towards the gym's shower room without waiting for them to respond.

* * *

-Raiden-

"So how'd you do it?"

Kenta asked me as we waited for Celia to come back.

"Yeah, did you use a spell to tire her out or something?"

Kouhai asked and I frowned at the both of them.

"You really think I'd stoop so low as to cheat?"

I asked and when they both just continued to look at me I sighed.

_'Some friends, they don't even trust that I'd fight fairly.'_

I thought and turned to look out the large window in the gym and saw that it was starting to get late. We'd left the house around eight, it was now coming close to twelve in the afternoon.

"Heading home already Cece?"

I looked up when I heard Algo's voice and saw him on the second floor of the gym looking over the railing. I followed his gaze to see Celia in a pair of white jeans with a few tears in them with a chain hanging from the side and a light blue spaghetti strap tanktop. Her hair was wet and curling slightly at the ends as it clung to her body. She was turned to look up at Algo with her arms crossed under her chest and her weight thrown onto her left leg.

"Yeah, I did just take on the entire gym and some."

She said with a smile and Algo laughed at her statement.

"Take care."

He said as he waved her off.

"Don't I always?"

She asked with a smile as she waved back at him and ran over to us.

"Alright, we can go now."

She said as she reached us. I simply turned and walked out the door with the other three following. We were halfway back to the house before Kenta brought up something that had slipped my mind.

"So Celia, when are you going to give Rai his kiss? He won after all."

He said and I looked at Celia out of the corner of my eye to see her blush.

"I...um..."

She said and I smirked to myself.

"I'll collect my reward when I feel it's needed."

I said and they all turned to look at me. I simply ignored them and walked into the house.

"Welcome back guys."

Hikaru said as we all took our shoes off and stepped inside.

"What did you guys think of Celia's fighting?"

Daiki asked and I saw Celia blush again before pushing her way past Kouhai and going upstairs. I smiled when I heard her door close and sat down at the end of the couch in the living room.

"It was...interesting."

I said and summoned one of my favorite books and turned to the last page I'd been on.

_'Interesting indeed.'_


	15. Emotional Turmoil

-Cecelia-

I sighed as I stared at my reflection in the mirror before pulling on a pair of black ball shorts and a gray tank top. It was hard to believe it's been eight years since that day. I sighed again and walked back into my room. I was slightly curious as to when Raiden would 'claim his prize' to heard Kenta tell it, but I wasn't all that worried about it, I had other things on my mind. Today would be the last day they saw me, but I wasn't going to stop doing what I've been doing for eight years just because I've got company from another dimension. I sighed again before heading downstairs. Daiki and Hikaru were the only ones in the kitchen, but from the sounds from the T.V in the living room I could guess where Kenta and Kouhai were. I could feel Katsume's aura from his room and I hadn't seen Raiden since last night at dinner.

"Morning Celia."

Daiki said and I nodded to him before starting on everyone's breakfast. When I was done I grabbed a few pieces of french toast for myself and heading into the den that was off to the side of the house. I walked over to the bookcase against the wall and scanned the many titles until I found the one I was looking for. I pulled out a leather bound book and blew the dust from the cover. I smiled down at it sadly. I finished the last piece of french toast and wiped my hand on my shorts before reaching up and running my fingers along the engraved title of the book I held in my hands.

_'The Twin Sisters of Galendreya.'_

I thought to myself and smiled as I remembered the trouble I'd gone through to get this book. It had cost me half my allowance and took about a year to get this specific copy, but the look on her face when she'd opened her present on her birthday was well worth it. She'd asked me to read it to her constantly and because of that I'd memorized it word for word by the time we were five.

I tucked the book under my arm before walking back into the kitchen. I could feel Daiki and the others looking at me, but ignored them and walked back up the stairs and shut my door after me. I climbed onto my bed, pulled my knees up to my chest and started to read. I was halfway through the fifth chapter when there was a knock at my door. I could feel Hikaru's aura and sighed.

"Come in Hika."

I called and heard the door open and close before feeling the bed at my feet dip down as he sat on it. I looked up at him to see him staring at me with worry filled yellow eyes.

"I'm fine Hika."

I said before he could say anything.

"Are you sure? Because you're acting really weird."

He said and I smiled to myself before marking my page and closing the book.

"I'm fine. It's just something's coming up soon."

I said and he looked at me confused.

"What's coming up? The Blood Moon isn't until October right?"

He asked and I frowned as I remembered that when the Blood Moon came around they'd all be leaving.

"Nothing, and yes the Blood Moon isn't until October."

I said with a barely audiable sigh.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

He asked and I nodded. We fell into a somewhat awkard, yet surprisingly comfortable silence.

"What's coming up other than the Blood Moon?"

He asked and I frowned.

"It's nothing Hika, just don't freak out if I suddenly disappear.

I said and he frowned at me confused before smiling.

"You want to play Smash Brothers with me, Kenta, and Kouhai?"

He asked and I laughed at how childish he could be. Sometimes it annoyed me that he acted so child-like, but right now I didn't mind so much.

"Sure."

I said before following him out of my room and down the stairs. Today was the last day they'd see me so I could enjoy myself. They'd freak out when I disappeared anyway, but I wasn't going to tell them where I was going. No one else knew, and I was going to keep it that way.

* * *

-Daiki-

I had sent Hikaru up to check on Celia because of how she was acting. When he came down stairs with a smiling Celia behind him I guess he cheered her up, but I couldn't help but feel like she was hiding something from us. I watched as she moved to sit between Kenta and Kouhai as they all started up Smash Brothers and started to play. She was smiling and laughing like usual, but something about her was different.

"You sense it too?"

I turned to see Katsume leaning in the doorway of the kitchen and nodded.

"She's hidding something."

I said and he hn'd in response.

"She has every right to keep things to herself. Just because she considers the six of us to be her friends doesn't mean she has to tell us everything about herself."

I looked over to my right slightly surprised and saw Raiden standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and looking right at Celia.

"I know, but still."

I said and the three of us fell into silence.

"If she wants us to know, she'll tell us. If not, then we can't really do anything about it."

He said before moving and going to sit at the end of the couch and started to read again. I sighed before walking into the living room and sitting on the opposite end of the couch. As much as I hate to admit it, he was right. If Celia wanted to tell us she would, if not, then she wouldn't.

* * *

-Katsume-

I frowned as I watched Cecelia interact with Hikaru and the others like any other day, but I could tell that something was off about her. Her smile wasn't quite as bright, her laugh wasn't quite as musical, and her eyes didn't seem quite so full of life. I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit. Suddenly her phone started to ring and she paused the game and answered it.

"Hello?"

She asked into the reciever as she leaned against the side of the wall.

"Oh hey Mia. Yeah it is getting close to that day."

She said and I looked at her confused. What day?

"You know I will. No I won't tell you where I go, you know I prefer to grieve by myself."

Cecelia said and my brows furrowed in confusion.

_'Grieve? What does she have to grieve about?'_

I wondered confused as I listened to the rest of her conversation.

"I know, but it's still something I prefer to do by myself. Thanks, alright, bye."

Celia said before shutting her phone and starting to head back towards the T.V only to stop when her phone rang again. She had a similar conversation as before with someone named Tami, then again with the guy named Naka before she finally joined Kenta and the others again. I frowned at her as she played the game with them as if nothing was wrong. What day was close? Where did she plan on going? And what did she have to grieve about? I frowned even more as I realized I had no answer for any of those questions, but that didn't stop me from wondering.

_'Damn human woman.'_

I thought before heading for my room again.

* * *

-Cecelia-

It was the same as every time it got close to that day. Mia would call first, then Tami, then Naka, all asking if I was vanishing again, if I'd tell them where I was going, and if I was going to be alright. Where I was going was a secret spot that only me and one other person knew about, and that one person was no longer here. I glanced at the clock and sighed to myself before going into the kitchen to cook dinner. Tomorrow I'd spend the day with my parents, then once it hits midnight I'd be leaving. I called the boys in for dinner and I noticed it was quieter than usual and frowned.

"What? No one has anything to talk about?"

I asked and noticed that none of the boys would meet my eyes, not even Hikaru. I sighed and put my fork down.

"Look guys, there's nothing wrong alright? I'll be leaving tomorrow to spend the day with my parents, after that..."

I said trailing off and looking down at my plate of spaghetti.

"After that I've got something I need to do. You'll see me when I come home."

I said and picked up my fork and started to eat again.

"What do you mean we'll see you when you come home?"

Daiki asked, but I ignored him. They'd learn eventually.

"Celia?"

He prompted, but still I ignored him.

"Answer him woman."

Katsume snapped and I glared at him. I hadn't really talked to him since he'd found me in the forest during that thunderstorm, but I hadn't expected him to sound so annoyed with me.

"I don't have to tell any of you shit. Especially not if you're going to talk to me like that."

I said standing up and pushing my chair back.

"Celia..."

Kenta started to say, but stopped when I turned to look at him.

"You do have to answer us because some of us wonder about your behavior lately."

Katsume said and I turned my eyes back to him and glared into his golden eyes.

"Yeah? Well why do any of you even give a damn? You're all going to leave in October any way so there's no real point for any of you to get attached!"

I snapped before all but throwing my plate on the counter next to the sink and storming out of the room. None of them said anything or followed me, but I still locked my door after having shut it after me. I hadn't meant to say what I did. Sure that's how I felt, but I didn't want to make any of them feel bad about leaving and that wasn't even the real reason I was upset, but I wasn't going to tell them why I was.

About an hour later I went back downstairs to see them all in the living room. Hikaru, Kenta, and Kouhai were all sitting in the floor infront of the T.V, but none of them were watching it. Katsume, Daiki, and Raiden were all sitting on the couch. Raiden had a book on his lap, but I could tell he wasn't really reading it. There was an awkward atmosphere in the living room and I sighed knowing I had been the one to cause it. I took a deep breath before clearing my throat to get everyone's attention. They all turned to look at me simultaneously and I resisted the urge to flinch at the pained looks in all of their eyes, even Raiden and Katsume seemed to be upset.

"Um...about what I said earlier..."

I said as I started to play with the hem of my shirt.

"Celia look, we're so-"

Daiki started, but I cut him off.

"No, I shouldn't have said what I did. I was upset about something else and I took it out on you guys. I'm sorry."

I said quickly and waited for one of them to say something.

"What were you upset about Celia?"

Kenta asked and I tensed. I was hoping I wouldn't have to answer that.

"Um...it's nothing really, just a family matter."

I said, trying to avoid telling the truth. I could tell they didn't buy it, but thankfully they didn't prod any further.

"Um...I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning."

I said before turning and heading up the stairs.

"Celia wait."

I heard Kenta say and turned to see him at the foot of the stairs.

"We're really sorry if we upset you in some way."

He said and I sighed before smiling at him.

"It's not you guys, really it's not. Sure I'll be sad when you guys leave, but none of you have a reason to stay here. I'm upset about something else, it's not any of you guys' fault."

I said and he nodded slowly. I walked down the steps until I got to the one he was on and wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Thanks anyway."

I said before stepping back and going up the steps. It was kinda nice to know they were all worried about me, but nothing they did could make me feel better about what happened that day.


	16. Secrets and Guilt

A/N: Alright, I think I've teased you guys enough with all her secrets. So I'm gonna tell you them in this chapter, though I'm not so sure I'm going to expose her true name just yet. Not sure, guess we'll see as I type this chapter. Thank you OokamiLover19 and TeeBeMe for reviewing so quickly on my last two chapters and i'm sorry it's been so long since I updated this. It'll be even longer once school starts again. Anyway, on with the story. Be sure to review as well as vote on the poll on my profile. I want oppinons. Love you all muches, later and please enjoy.

* * *

-Cecelia-

I got up and quickly changed into a loose pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt before grabbing the book off my bed and heading downstairs. I laid the book on the island before starting to make breakfast. Just as I finished the bacon the boys came downstairs. They all sat around the island and helped themselves. I made a plate for myself as well as I silently flipped open the book and picked up where I'd left off.

"The Twin Sister of Galendreya? Didn't think you'd be into that kind of story."

I looked up to see Raiden looking up at me and I blushed a bit.

"I'm not usually, but this book is special."

I said and an eyebrow rose at my comment.

"Oh? Why?"

He asked and I gently closed the book and slid it closer to me.

"My...My sister loved stories like this one. She used to ask me to read it to her when we were younger, I sort of memorized it when i was young."

I said hoping he wouldn't hear me, but of course I wasn't so lucky.

"Sister?"

He asked and my grip around the book tightened.

_'Please don't ask. Please don't ask. Please don't ask.'_

I thought over and over. If he were to ask where my sister was I might just lose it.

"I see."

Was all he said and I looked up surprised, but he had engaged Kouhai in a conversation leaving me to myself. I mentally shook my head to clear it and put my dishes in the sink.

"Well, I'm heading to my parents'. I'll see you guys when I get back."

I said and went over to the door and pulled on my sneakers before opening the door and slipping outside. I leaned against the door for a few minutes before heading for my old home. The one I'd shared with her.

* * *

-Raiden-

I was shocked to see Celia reading, but was even more shocked at the kind of book she was reading. She didn't strike me as the 'damsel in distress and knight in shining armor' kind of girl, so when I saw her reading the Twin Sisters of Galendreya I was kinda taken by surprise. Then when she explained she normally wasn't into that kind of story, but that book in particular was special to her I couldn't help but ask why. The others weren't paying any of us any attention, so I assumed it was safe to ask.

"My...My sister loved stories like this one. She used to ask me to read it to her when we were younger, I sort of memorized it when I was young."

She said quietly and I noticed instantly she referred to her sister in the past tense.

"I see."

I said and turned to talk to Kouhai. I noticed she looked up at me in surprise and smiled to myself as I realized I was right. Her sister was no longer alive, was that why she had been acting so different lately?

"Well, I'm heading to my parents'. I'll see you guys when I get back."

Celia said after having put her dishes in the sink. She went to the door and pulled on her sneakers before slipping outside. I could feel her leaning against the front door for a few minutes before she finally left. I sighed to myself as i imagined what must be going through her head, but I kept my thoughts to myself. If she wanted the others to know she would have said something.

* * *

-Cecelia-

_'Okay, so Raiden knows about my sister, but nothing more than the fact I have-had one.'_

I thought as I walked into the family shrine and walked upstairs to put the book down on my bed. I left my room and headed for the small shrine my parents had built for my sister after having changed into a more formal outfit. The white and red kimono clung to me tightly, but not too much. I walked into the shrine and closed the doors after me. I walked over to my kneeling mother and knelt beside her. Both her and my father were knelt infront of a picture of what looked like me when I was ten, but it wasn't. It was my sister, Talia. We were twins, but I was born a few seconds ahead making me the eldest. Meaning I was suppose to protect her, but I still let her fall beneath the ice and get sick.

I clenched my hands together and the pain of my nails digging into my skin brought me back to what I was suppose to be doing right now. I took a deep breath before leaning down and pressing my forehead against my hands and started to pray. Pray for health, for protection, and for forgiveness. I stood up when my parents did and we filed out of the small shrine after my father lit an inscence. We walked back into the house silently and sat around the dining room table. It didn't take long for my mother to burst into tears and my father to wrap his arms around her, trying to comfort her. I didn't cry, I wouldn't. Not infront of them. I stayed in my knelt position until my father stood up and took my mother upstairs. We did this every year right around this time. We'd pray to her picture and honor her memory, then we'd come inside where my mother would weep until my father and her both retired upstairs. Then I'd go over to the phone and call my grandmother so we could talk, then I'd go to bed. Grandma Zelda cut our conversation short, saying she knew I wanted to get to sleep so I could grieve by myself. My grandmother knew me better than anyone since I lost Talia. I went to my room and stripped down to my under shirt and boy shorts, then I crawled beneath the covers of my bed and fell asleep with mine and my sister's book on the pillow next to me. I'd almost finished it. Almost, but not quite. I alway finished it when I got to our spot.

* * *

-Hikaru-

It was odd being in the house with Cece not here. Apparently Katsume and the others thought so as well because they stayed in their rooms all day, I only saw them when Daiki called everyone down for dinner. The food was good, but it still wasn't the same without Cece. Once the dishes were washed everyone retreated back to their rooms again. Kenta and Kouhai didn't ask to play Smash Brothers, Raiden didn't sit on the couch and read, Katsume didn't glare at anyone, Daiki didn't bother telling about his latest encounter with human females, and I didn't even want to watch the new wolf program that was suppose to come on tonight. It was odd how much one little human effected all of us, but we couldn't deny she did. Though thankfully she'd be back tomorrow morning and everything could return to normal.

* * *

-Cecelia-

I showered quickly and pulled on a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top before grabbing the book off my bed and heading downstairs. My parents were both still asleep when I slipped out the door. I took a deep breath before hiding my aura and my scent, Hikaru had taught me how to hide my scent. Then I made sure no one was around before I started running for the forest next to the house Raiden and the boys had given me. I made sure to pass as quickly as I could by the house and didn't dare breath more than necessary until I was past the first couple of trees. Unlike the first time I'd come out here I wasn't running blind, I knew where I was going. Which bush to pass, which tree limb to crawl over, which hill to go down. It didn't take me long until I came to the little hollowed out log with the moss growing on only one side lying next to a tree that split into a 'Y'. I smiled as I remembered Talia pointing this tree out to me when we were younger. I quickly slipped down the small slope and went through the barely visible opening in the bushes that led to where I was going. I stood up as I reached the other side and smiled to myself as the breeze blew and seemed to welcome me to mine and my sister's secret spot. I looked around the clearing and felt my eyes start to sting. It was just like the last time I'd been here. The flowers were bright and beautiful, perfectly blended amongst the grass as it all gently swayed in the breeze. The small pond that fed out into a little river that disappeared somewhere into the forest. Talia and I had found this place when we were six and decided this would be our place since then. I walked to the log that sat in the middle of the clearing that me and Talia had drug out of the forest here so we could sit and talk. We'd spent hours here when we wanted to be by ourselves. If one of us was upset and disappeared, the other would find us here.

I sat down and leaned against the log, drawing my knees up to my chest and propped the book there and turned to the page I'd last stopped on. The breeze picked up and blew my hair about my face. I smiled sadly and tucked a loose strand behind my ear.

"You ready to pick up where we left off Talia?"

I asked the breeze as it died down. I heard the surrounding sounds of the forest die down and turned my attention to the book on my lap. I took a shaky breath before starting to read. Somehow, no matter how fast or how slow I read this book when it got close to this day I always wound up reading from this exact page when I came here. It was the last three pages in the book and they were always Talia's favorite because it always ended happily.

_"The prince, being the gentleman he was, escorted both of the princesses back to their castle in the East and didn't leave their side until he was sure they were both safe and sound. As he saddled up his horse to leave though the youngest princess, Princess Serenity, came running across the courtyard towards him. _

_"Please don't go Prince Daniel!"_

_Princess Serenity yelled as she reached him, but she tripped over one of the cobblestones in the courtyard and fell foward. The prince dashed forward, dropping his sword that he had been tying to his saddle, and caught the young princess before she could hit the ground. _

_"You need to be more careful Princess."_

_Prince Daniel said and Princess Serenity blushed up at him before remembering she had a reason for stopping him._

_"Wait Prince Daniel, please don't go."_

_The princess pleaded and Prince Daniel sighed as he helped her to her feet._

_"I must my princess, nothing more holds me to you."_

_The prince said and Princess Serenity gathered what courage she had and turned to look at the man she'd fallen in love with._

_"Does love not hold you to me?"_

_She asked and the prince stopped in tying his sword at the princess' words._

_"I...It may, but I cannot stay if my love is not returned."_

_The prince said and Princess Serenity sighed before walking up to him and turning him so that he was facing her._

_"Prince Daniel, have you learned nothing of women as you travelled with my sister and I?"_

_She asked and the prince looked at her confused until she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. The prince was shocked at first, but quickly overcame that and wrapped his arms around the princess' waist and held her to him as he deepened their kiss. They pulled back and stared lovingly into eachother's eyes._

_"Tell me again Prince Daniel, what is it that holds you to me?"_

_Princess Serenity asked with a smile._

_"Love holds me to you my princess, love."_

I finished reading the last sentence of the book and slowly closed it before setting it gently down on the grass. The breeze picked up again and I smiled sadly.

"That's the end of it Talia."

I said to the breeze as it died down once more. I suddenly felt cold and drew my knees closer to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I sat in silence as I thought about all the things that Talia never got to do because I was too scared to jump into the water to get her out. If it hadn't been for my moment of weakness, then my sister wouldn't have gotten so sick.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

Cecelia sat in the waiting room of the hospital with her parents as she waited for the news about her sister's condition from the doctors. One of the doors opened and a doctor walked up to them.

"You're daughter is alive, but she is severely sick. She has a rather bad case of Pneumonia."

The doctor said and Cecelia looked at him confused. What was nemonia? Why did it make her mother cry even more? Where was her sister?

"You can take her home, but she will need constant care."

The doctor said and Cecelia saw her father nod before the doctor called for some nursed to bring her sister out. She was wheeled out in a wheelchair. Cecelia gasped when she saw her sister wrapped in a blanket and her lips were an unhealthy shade of blue and her skin seemed paler than normal. Cecelia followed her parents to their car and the drive home was silent except for the sound of Talia's teeth chattering.

Once they got home Cecelia's mother and father rushed their youngest daughter inside and put her to bed. Cecelia waited outside the room until her parents left to go to bed before going to her sister's side. She held her hand and shivered at how cold it was.

"S-Sissy?"

Talia whispered shaikly and Cecelia looked down at her.

"I'm here."

Cecelia whispered just as shakily, though it was from keeping her tears back.

"I had fun today."

She said with a smile before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

About four days passed since Talia was released from the hospital, but she never got better. She was constantly sick and was always freezing.

"She's asking for you again."

Cecelia looked up at the sound of her mother's broken voice and nodded silently before going into her sister's room.

"S-sissy, read me our story."

She said and Cecelia nodded as she walked over to the bookcase and pulled out the book. She crawled onto the bed next to her sister and wrapped her arms around her as she started to read to her. Their parents didn't disturb them at all, knowing Talia enjoyed when Cecelia read to her. Talia didn't speak until Cecelia was reading the last few words of the book.

"S-Sissy..."

Talia said, but stopped as she started coughing uncontrollably.

"Talia! I'll get momma!"

Cecelia said and started to get off the bed, but Talia stopped her.

"No, i'm alright."

Talia said and Cecelia looked at her younger sister a moment before nodding and settling back down.

"What is it?"

Cecelia asked her sister.

"You know I don't...care that I fell...into the ice right?"

Talia asked between coughing fits and Cecelia couldn't help but feel her eyes start to burn.

"I'm sorry I didn't jump in after you. I was just so scared and-"

"It's alright sissy."

Talia said and Cecelia nodded as she wiped at her eyes.

"You know what holds me to you sissy?"

Talia asked and Cecelia shook her head at her sister's question.

"Love. Love holds me to you, just like love holds you to me Zapphirra."

Talia said the last part in a soft whisper before her eyes slowly slid closed and her head fell back against the pillows. When Zapphirra noticed her sister's breathing had stopped she started panicking.

"Momma! Momma!"

She cried out and her mother ran into the room.

"What is it? Oh! Talia, no!"

Her mother cried out as she rushed into the room and lifted her youngest daughter to her chest and cried. The noise got Zapphirra's father's attention and he ran into the room. He stopped when he saw his wife holding his youngest daughter's still form and slid to the ground. They'd lost her. Zapphirra's sister was gone.

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

-Zapphirra/Cecelia-

I felt the tears as they fell down my face as I remembered when Talia died. She wouldn't have gotten sick if I had jumped into the lake and gotten her out. If she hadn't been in the water for so long, then she would have been okay. The breeze blew again, as if trying to comfort me and I tightened my grip around my knees before slowly lifting my head to stare up at the sky. The sun was starting to set and the clouds were rolling along the sky. I took a deep breath before starting to sing the song Talia said described our family. I sang it every time I came here, to let Talia know I remembered what she'd said.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said 'I'll never let you go'_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember, you said_

_'Don't leave me here alone'_

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darlin' everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Curled up to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright _

_No one can hurt you now..."_

* * *

-Raiden-

Once it reached midday Hikaru and the others were freaking out. They had expected Celia to come back by now or have at least called.

"Come on! We have to go search for her!"

Hikaru shouted and everyone got up to go look for her. I followed out at a less frenzied pace. I knew each person grieved differently, and that's probably what Celia was doing now. Hikaru, Daiki, and Katsume headed into town to look. Kenta and Kohai headed to her parents' place and I headed for the forest. I was about to turn back when I heard something that sounded like singing. It was faint, but I followed it to a 'Y' shaped tree and saw there was a hole down a slope. I slid down it and moved through the brush until I came to a clearing. I looked up and saw Celia leaned against a log in the middle of the clearing with her knees drawn up and her eyes closed as tears silently fell down her face and she was the one singing. I hid behind the bushes and listened.

"Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh (x2)

Laaa, Laaa(x2)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh (x2)

Laaa, Laaa (x2)

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oh (x11)"

When she finished her head dropped down and her hair covered her face, but I could tell she was crying still. Her shoulder moved as she silently sobbed into her knees. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I found myself moving from my hiding place amonst the bushes and walking up beside her. I silently sat down on the grass beside her and pulled her over to me. She tensed and looked up at me in shock, but I didn't say anything as i wrapped my arms around her. After a while she relaxed and laid her head against my chest and continued to cry. I tightened my hold on her and leaned back against the log. I noticed the book she'd been reading earlier laying on the ground and realized that this must be where she went when she wanted to grieve for her sister. I wanted to know what happened, but I knew she didn't want to talk right now so I just held her until she stopped crying and slowly fell asleep in my arms.

I hadn't moved since Celia fell asleep in my arms other than draping my cloak over her when she started to shiver as night fell. I could feel that the others had given up on trying to find her as soon as the sun had set. I hadn't expected her to sleep so long, but I wasn't going to wake her. She seemed to be having a nice dream and looked peaceful for the first time in the past couple of days.

_'So today is when her sister died.'_

I thought to myself as I tilted my head back and stared up at the sky. The moon had risen and taken hold of the sky and the stars had followed suit. I smiled up at it briefly before turning to look back down at Celia. Her outburst at dinner the other day had shocked us all. We had no idea she felt that way about us leaving, though I had my suspicions. She'd opened her home to us and considered us friends, of course it would effect her if we were to leave. But we couldn't stay here, we had friends and family back in our dimension. But that didn't mean any of us wanted to leave her when we went back, but what choice did we have? We couldn't bring her with us, she was just a human. She stirred and my eyes jumped down to her face. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at me and I felt her tense in my arms before relaxing.

"W-What are you doing here Rai?"

She asked and I smiled to myself as I looked down at her.

"Keeping a pretty girl company and making sure she doesn't freeze."

I said simply and she blushed when she saw my cloak draped over her. She started to hand it back, but I stopped her.

"You need it more than I do at the moment."

I said and she just nodded as she slipped her arms through the sleeves and pulled it closer to her.

"How long have you been here?"

She asked as she sat up and I let her, though I smiled at her blush when she realized she was sitting between my propped legs.

"Since you finished your song."

I said honestly and saw her eyes widen a bit before going back to normal. Silence fell between us and I watched her out of the corner of my eye as the breeze picked up and blew her hair about her face. She tightened her grip on my cloak with one hand and tucked a strand behind her ear with the other.

"Thank you."

She said after a while and I turned to look at her confused.

"For what?"

I asked curiously.

"I usually always grieve by myself, it was nice to have someone hold me while I cried. So...thanks."

She explained and I nodded before turning to look around the clearing. It was quite a beautiful place and well hidden.

"How'd you find me?"

She asked and I smiled to myself.

"Daiki and the others started to freak when you didn't come home so we all went out to search for you. Daiki, Hikaru, and Katsume searched the town. Kenta and Kouhai searched near your parents' house and I chose to search the woods. I was going to turn back when I heard something that sounded like singing. I followed it and found myself here..."

I said turning to look at her.

"...and saw you sitting in this clearing singing while you silently cried."

I said and she blushed and looked down, her bangs falling into her face and hiding her eyes. I frowned at this. I was so used to seeing the strong side of Celia and seeing her constantly happy. To see her this sad and weak was...I wasn't sure what it was, but it made me feel like I needed to comfort her and keep her safe.

"This clearing was mine and my sisters' secret spot. We could always come here to be by ourselves."

Celia said quietly and I just listened without saying anything.

"I'm not sure why, but when I come here it feels like she's close."

She explained and I nodded in understanding.

"I suppose you're curious about what happened right?"

She asked and I just looked at her. I was going to leave it up to if she told me or not, though I'd be lying if i said I wasn't curious.

"We were ten when it happened."

She said looking out at the flowers covering the clearing.

"Me and my sister Talia had gone out to play with some of the neighborhood kids down by the lake. It was December and there had been a storm the night before and the lake had frozen over. Our parents told us we could play near the lake, but not on it. It was fine until one of the boys said I was too chicken to go out on the ice. I was just going to ignore him, but Talia...She said I had to prove him wrong so I did. I walked out on the ice and when the others saw it was fine we all started running and playing on the ice. It was actually really fun, but then again, all fun has to end sometime right?"

She asked sadly and I saw her eyes start to water and she wiped them away with the back of her hand and continued.

"There was suddenly a loud cracking sound and we all moved to get off the ice. I had just managed to get to shore when the ice broke. I heard my sister scream and turned to see her fall through the ice. She could swim, but that wasn't the problem. I was too afraid to move and I watched as she struggled to stay afloat in the freezing water. I didn't move as the ambulance showed up or when the EMT worker got my sister out of the water and started to move her to the back of the ambulance. I only moved when my father yelled at me to tell him what happened. I had been so scared that I couldn't do anything."

She said and tilted her head back to look up at the sky. The moon's glow illuminated her face making the tears streaming down her face stand out against her fair skin.

"She got sick and was bedridden. She'd always ask me to read her our story."

She said and turned to look at the book lying on the ground before turning to look back up at the sky.

"I got to her favorite part when she'd gotten my attention. She started coughing uncontrollably and I wanted to get our mom, but she told me not to. I sat back down with her and she told me something that I'll never forget."

She said and I looked at her confused. I was about to ask what her sister had told her when she spoke again.

"She asked me if I knew what held her to me and I'd told her no. Then she told me love was what held her to me and what held me to her, then she closed her eyes and stopped breathing. That was the last time I heard my sister's voice. If I had just jumped in the water after her and gotten her out then she wouldn't have gotten so sick and she wouldn't have died. Why'd I have to be so weak?"

Celia asked in a whisper as her head dropped again. I frowned at how broken she looked and moved towards her. I tilted her chin up so she was looking at me. I could see the tears streaming down her face and wiped them away.

"Celia, you were ten. No more than a child, you were scared. It's not your fault that that happened."

I said but she shook her head.

"Yes it is. I was the oldest, I was suppose to protect her Raiden and I didn't. It's my fault she died."

She said looking away from me and I moved her head so she was looking at me again. I knew what she was going through. For years I had thought my master's death was my fault until I realized it wasn't. I couldn't have helped him even if I had wanted to, but Celia could have though she couldn't stop the ice from breaking.

"Cecelia listen to me."

I said and when she started to shake her head I tightened my grip on her chin just slightly.

"Listen."

I said and she looked up at me and I loosened my hold.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't stop the ice from breaking. Even if you had managed to jump in after your sister you both would have gotten sick anyway. Did you see your sister crying when she died? Was she frowning did she look sad in any way to you?"

I asked and when she shook her head I smiled softly at her.

"Exactly. She was happy to go because she knew you would always love her just like she will always love you. Do you think your sister would want you blaming yourself for something that was beyond your control?"

I asked and again she shook her head.

"So stop blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault."

I said softly and she closed her eyes and let a few more tears slip out that I wiped away with my thumb. I pulled her to me and she curled up against my chest.

We sat that way for a couple of minutes until Celia pushed against my chest and sat up.

"Thank you Raiden."

She said looking down at me with a small smile and I smiled back.

"I know what it feels like to think something was your fault and feel guilty about it. Think you could have done something to change it. I lost my master and blamed myself for not being strong enough to protect him, but I couldn't have helped him even if I had been. We can't blame ourselves for things we couldn't control, we can just continue to live and grow so that we can protect those who are still around us."

I said and she looked at me surprised before smiling again.

"I suppose we should get back."

I said after a while and saw Celia suddenly frown.

"Do you think...we could stay here for a little while longer?"

She asked quietly and I looked at her before smiling softly.

"Sure."

I said before leaning against the log again. I didn't move this time as Celia moved over to me and curled up against my chest. When she was situated I wrapped my arms around her to keep her warm. She laid her head against my shoulder and I could feel her breath on my neck and shivered slightly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and staring up at the sky. It seems like everyone has secrets that haunt them, whether they're willing to admit them or not. I noticed Celia had fallen asleep again and laughed quietly as I swooped her up in my arms and stood up. I called the book from the ground and it floated up and gently settled across her lap and I smiled as she reached out and unconciously held it to her chest. I wrapped us in my magic and teleported us back to the house right outside her room. Katsume and the others were all downstairs and didn't seem to sense us coming back. I pushed open her door and walked over to her bed and gently laid her down. She turned over onto her side, the book still clutched in her hands. I stepped back and looked down at her. She seemed at peace again and I smiled as I saw her bury her face in the collar of my cloak.

_'It looks good on her.'_

I thought, then quickly shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking that, but I couldn't deny it did look rather nice on her. I smiled and shook my head at myself as I realized I was falling for the woman lying on the bed infront of me, but there was nothing I could do about it. I quietly stepped out of her room and teleported to my room before walking over to my bookcase and pulling out my own copy of The Twin Sisters of Galendreya. I sat down in the chair at the desk in the corner of my room and started to read.


	17. Amusement Parks and Old Friends

**-A COUPLE DAYS LATER-**

* * *

-Hikaru-

Cece came down the stairs with a smile on her face like she always did. Whatever had her upset a couple days back seemed to have passed and I was glad for it. I didn't like seeing Cece like that.

"Morning boys."

She said as she came into the kitchen and made breakfast. I was still surprised at how quicky she could make such delicious food, but I wasn't complaining.

"You know what would be really fun?"

She asked and we all looked at her to finish what she was saying.

"If we went to the amusement park today."

She said and I looked at her confused and could tell the others were confused as well.

"Um..Cece, what's an amusement park?"

I asked and she laughed a bit.

"Sorry, I forgot you guys don't know everything about this dimension."

She said as she got up and put her dishes in the sink before sitting back down at the island.

"An amusement park is a place full of rides and games for people to get a thrill and enjoy themselves with friends and family. You guys have practically been cooped up your entire time here, so I thought it'd be nice to go out."

She said, then her smile fell a bit.

"But if you guys don't want to go..."

She said and we all shouted that we'd like to go which made her smile at us.

"Alright then, go get ready after you put your dishes in the sink and we'll leave."

She said before hopping down from her chair and disappearing upstairs. I looked at the others and they all shrugged before going back to eating their breakfasts. I shrugged as well before finishing my food and going to get ready.

* * *

-Zapphirra/Cecelia-

I pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt with the words 'Don't fuck with me, I know how to bite and leave a mark' written in white letters across the front. I pulled on my favorite purple and black studded belt before I turned to walk out of my closet. I paused at the door when I saw Raiden's white cloak hanging from the hook. I'd never given it back to him, but he didn't seem to mind. I blushed as I remembered he'd seen me at my weakest moment and he knew about my sister, but he didn't seem to treat me any differently, though he was a bit more open with me than before. I felt a breeze come in from my open window and shivered. It was getting cold, it was almost the end of August now. I grabbed the cloak and draped it over my arm as I walked downstairs. I smiled when I saw the boys were all ready and waiting for me by the door. Hikaru was wearing a pair of blue jeans and his usual crumped dress shirt, though this time the buttons were done up properly. I could see he'd brushed his black hair and I could clearly see the collar I'd given him clasped around his neck. Katsume was wearing a pair of black jeans and a purple t-shirt with a black dragon on the front. He looked bored, but I could tell differently. Daiki was wearing a white t-shirt beneath his brown jacket and a pair of light blue jeans that hung down low on his hips. His bandana was gone, but his hat was still in place. Kenta was wearing a black turtle neck and a pair of low riding black leather pants. That boy loved leather and no matter what he always managed to pull off the look. Kouhai was wearing a white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone showing his necklace that I'd learned he'd gotten from Gale when he went to live with him, and a pair of blue jeans with a black studded belt hanging from his waist. And Raiden was wearing a pair of black leather pants with white skull and crossbones on the left side like usual, but instead of wearing the rest of his usual clothes he was wearing a black t-shirt with the kanji for 'Loner' written in red down the front over a white long sleeve shirt.

I smiled at all of them as I reached them, really glad I'd gotten them clothes after they got me this house.

"You guys ready to go?"

I asked and they all turned to look at me.

"Yeah."

Daiki said and my smile widened. I walked over to Raiden and handed him his cloak back.

"Thanks."

I whispered so that only he would hear before I pulled on my sneakers and headed for the door. I waited until they were all outside before closing and locking the door then I turned to them and led the way to town. I talked with Hikaru and Kouhai as we walked while Daiki and the others talked amongst themselves. It didn't take long to reach the amusement park. I paid for the seven of us and once we walked through the gate I noticed all six of them were staring in awe at the rides and various stands lined up along the street. I noticed Hikaru was staring at the cotton candy stand and giggled to myself before grabbing his hand and leading him over to it.

"I'd like one cotton candy please."

I said and the man behind the stand nodded and took a paper stick and swirled it around and around. Hikaru and the others watched in awe and I smiled when he handed it to me.

"Thank you."

I said as I paid for it, then turned and held it out to Hikaru who eyed it warily.

"Oh come on, I saw you wanted it."

I said, but still he didn't move. I rolled my eyes at him and bit off the corner to show him it was safe to eat. Once he saw I didn't fall down dead he took it from me and started to eat it. I shook my head at him when I saw his eyes widen at the taste before he ate more.

"Come on."

I said to the rest of them before leading the way to the first ride. The attendant let us all on and I found myself sitting between Katsume and Raiden as the ride started. I placed my hands on the bar infront of me as the rollar coaster steadily rose higher and higher.

"Oh, don't freak out if people start to scream. It's because they're having fun, not because they're in danger."

I said to everyone and they all nodded before we dropped from the top of the ride. I screamed loudly and laughed as I saw Katsume and Raiden both suddenly grip the bar infront of us when we went upside down. The ride ended and we all got off slowly and I led them all to a ride that stayed on the ground.

"Hey Celia, what's that?"

Kenta asked pointing to a shooting gallery and I smirked before running over to it with them all following.

"Seven please."

I said to the girl behind the stand and she nodded as she took my money and set it up for all of us to play. I explained what to do before the game started up. We all shot down the random aliens and space junk while trying to hit the crazy spaceship in the back. I missed once and frowned before closing one of my eyes and aiming carefully. I shot and knocked it down just as the game ended.

"Haha! Yes!"

I shouted as I jumped up in victory.

"Still out shooting us boys I see."

I heard a familiar voice and whipped around to see Naka, Tami, and Mia.

"Guys!"

I shouted before running over to them. I attacked Naka in a hug first before doing the same to Tami and Mia.

"What are you guys doing here?"

I asked as I stepped back and Hikaru and the others came up to me with Daiki carrying a panther stuffed animal that I'd won.

"It is an amusement park you dolt, it's open to the public."

Naka said poking me in the forehead and I frowned as I swatted his hand away. I noticed Mia and Tami staring at Hikaru and the others and blushed.

"Oh my bad. Naka, Tami, Mia, these are my friends Hikaru, Daiki, Kenta, Kouhai, Katsume, and Raiden."

I said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Hika, guys, these are my friends from High School. Tatami, Ninaka, and Miakoshi."

I said pointing to my other friends as I introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Daiki said with a smile towards Tami and Mia and I noticed they blushed and I rolled my eyes. I swear, sometimes Shadow was such a player.

"Hey Cece, you wanna go on the Wound Up with me and Tami?"

Mia asked and I smiled at her. She knew me so well.

"You've really got to ask?"

I asked and she smiled at me before we started to run over towards the ride, but I stopped and turned back to look at Hikaru and the others standing next to Naka.

"Have fun, enjoy the rides and I'll be back soon. Don't leave without me and Naka I swear to God if you tell them anything embarrassing about when I was in High School I will personally make sure you are unable to have children."

I said seriously and saw Naka pale while the others looked at me curiously.

"Love ya, later!"

I shouted before running after Mia and Tami and we made our way to the Wound Up. This was going to be fun.

* * *

A/N: Short, but entertaining.


	18. Screams, Rides, and Crashes

-Zapphirra/Cecelia-

I smiled at Mia and Tami as the ride started to spin faster and faster until I could barely see straight. Then we all screamed as loud as we could and wound up laughing. When the ride quit we made our way off of it and Tami stumbled and fell making Mia and I laugh at her.

"Stop laughing and help me up."

She said with a mock frown as she held up her hands. Mia and I each took one and helped Tami to her feet.

"Where to next?"

I asked and they smiled at me before pushing me towards a picture booth. Tami put in a dollar and we all got ready. The first picture was taken and we were all smiling like normal people, then we got silly for the rest of the pics. Mia grabbed the strips from the deposit slip and we burst out laughing as we looked at them.

"Oh my God, look at your face!"

Mia said pointing to Tami's face. She had scrunched it up to look like an old wrinkly mountain lady. We all laughed as we made our way back over to where we'd left the boys, but they weren't there so we just walked around.

"So Cece, what's up with the six major hotties?"

Mia asked and I blushed.

"They're just friends from out of town."

I said, technically I wasn't lying. They were from out of town, _way_ out of town, but still.

"Oh, where?"

Tami asked and I froze.

"I saw you and Mia looking at Kenny and Kou, you interested?"

I asked changing the subject and laughed when they both blushed.

"I can talk to them if you want."

I said and they both begged me to help them.

"Haha, alright."

I said and after staring at each other for a few seconds we burst out laughing again. Man I'd missed hanging with them like this.

"We should probably find Naka. There's no telling what he's talking to the boys about."

Mia said and I nodded.

"Probably how much he's in love with Cece, I swear that boy just can't take a hint."

Tami said and I blushed. I knew Naka liked me, but I just didn't see him that way.

We walked around a bit more until I spotted Raiden's purple hair and pointed him and the others out to Mia and Tami. We waved over to them and Naka jumped up from his seat and ran towards me.

"Zee!"

He yelled as he wrapped his arms around me and spun me around in a hug. My eyes widened as I realized what he called me. Naka noticed I'd tensed in his arms and set me down.

"Zee? Are you alright?"

He asked and I stared at him with wide eyes before glaring at him.

"What? What did I-Ow!"

He yelled when Mia smacked the back of his head.

"You dolt! You remember she told us never to call her that!"

She snapped at him and he looked from her to me apologetically.

"Oh snap, I'm sorry Ze-I mean Cece."

He said and I sighed at him and I could feel the curious looks I was getting from Hikaru and the others.

"Forget it, they had to find out eventually."

I said the last part more to myself than to anyone, but I'm sure Hikaru and the others picked it up with their hearing.

"Hika, guys, my real name isn't Cecelia."

I said and Hikaru looked at me confused.

"What do you mean Cece?"

He asked and I rubbed the back of my head awkardly.

"Cecelia is my _middle_ name."

I said and they looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"My full name is Zapphirra Cecelia Teez, but after something that happened when I was younger I stopped going by my first name. Naka and the girls know it because we had a sub one day in high school who said my first name instead of my preferred name. That's why he called me Zee."

I explained and they all nodded.

"So, are we allowed to call you Zapphirra?"

Daiki asked and I shook my head.

"No."

I said simply and noticed he flinched at the tone in my voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound harsh."

I said and he just nodded.

"You can keep calling me what you have been or you can call me Zee, but none of you are allowed to call me by my first name, got it?"

I asked seriously and they all nodded.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all."

I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm as I glared at Naka.

"I'm really sorry."

He said, but I just sighed.

"Whatever. You guys still wanna explore the amusement park?"

I asked talking to Hikaru and the others and I saw Hikaru smile at the prospect.

"Then let's go. I have a feeling like you guys are going to like the Zipper."

I said with a smile as I grabbed Hikaru and Raiden's hands and pulled them after me towards my favorite ride with everyone else following. We got in line and Hikaru starting bouncing up and down and I dropped his hand. I smiled when it was finally my turn in line and handed the girl money for two and pulled Raiden with me into the compartment on the ride. They shut the door after us and bolted it.

"What kind of ride is this exactly?"

He asked warily and I turned to look at him.

"You're not afraid of heights right?"

I asked and when he shook his head I smiled at him.

"Then this is going to be fun."

I said and he just stared at me confused until the ride started and we shot up into the air and the compartment we were in flipped over.

"Holy shit."

I heard Raiden curse as his hands grabbed the safety rail and burst out laughing. I'd never heard him curse before.

* * *

-Raiden-

I hadn't expected the compartment Cecelia-I mean Zapphirra and I were in to flip so I grabbed the satety rail and cursed. I blushed when I heard Zapphirra laugh at me, then looked at her like she was insane when she screamed out with a huge smile on her face.

"You actually enjoy this?"

I asked in disbelief and she turned to look at me with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, this is my favorite ride."

She said and I blinked in surprise at her.

"Ce-I mean Za-"

"Rai, just call me whatever you think will be easiest on you."

She said and I looked at her, surprised at how serious she was being. I nodded before the compartment flipped again. My grip slipped on the rail and I slid in the seat and my side banged against the side quite painfully. I heard her squeal in surprise before I felt her body collide with mine. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist and looked down at her to see her blushing.

"Raiden thaaah!"

She suddenly screamed when the compartment fipped again and the door came open. She slipped out of my arms and fell out the open door.

"Raiden! Help!"

She yelled and I saw her holding onto the rim of the compartment, but her fingers were slipping. I moved to grab her arm, but she fell. I cursed before jumping out of the compartment and heading after her.

"Raiden!"

She yelled as she fell towards the ground. I caught up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against me, before wrapping us both in my levitation magic, but we were already too close to the ground to stop completely and we slammed into the ground. I moved so I took the majority of the impact. When we stopped sliding along the pavement I looked down at Cece in my arms to see her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving.

"Cece."

I called her name, but got no response. I could hear people talking around us, but ignored them.

"Cecelia."

I tried, but again I got no response.

"Zapphirra."

I tried, and this time she opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Thank God."

I said with a sigh of relief and she looked up at me.

"You caled me Zapphirra."

She said with a frown and I froze.

"I didn't mean to, I was just-"

I started to explain, but she cut me off.

"It sounded nice."

She said before her eyes fluttered closed again. I started to panic until I realized she had just fallen asleep.

"Raiden!"

I looked up at the sound of my name to see Hikaru and the others running towards us.

"Oh my God, are you two okay? How the hell did you two not get hurt from a fall like that?"

Zapphirra's friend Mia asked, but I ignored her and carefully got to my feet.

"Maybe we should take her home."

Kenta said and I nodded in agreement before picking Zapphirra up bridal style and starting to head towards her house. I heard Daiki and the others say goodbye to Mia, Tami, and Naka before they followed me. Once we were out of sight of the humans I wrapped my teleportation magic around all of us and got us home. Hikaru pushed open the door and I walked in first and carried Zapphirra to her room. I laid her down on her bed before stepping back.

_'This is the second time I've been in her room like this.'_

I thought with a frown. I moved towards the door and winced as I felt the pain in my shoulder from when we hit the pavement, but at least Zapphirra hadn't gotten hurt.

I walked back downstairs and everyone looked at me and asked what happened. I explained everything except for what Zapphirra had said once I'd called her her real name. For some reason I felt they didn't need to know, that and I was a little curious as to why she was okay with me calling her that when she'd made it clear earlier that no one else was allowed to. That human miko certainly was a mystery.

* * *

A/N: Short as fuck, I know, but I updated. And the guys learned her full name. I know it seems she's always getting saved or something, but it seemed good when I thought of it so I typed it and posted. sorry if you don' t like it. Please review anyway.


	19. Dolls, Parties, and Time Still Given

-Zapphirra/Cecelia-

Ever since the incident at the amusement park the guys have been treating me as if I was some kind of porcelian doll and I hated it.

"Oh, let me get that for you Cece."

Hikaru said and reached up and got the cup I had been reaching for. I frowned at him, but thanked him and went to pour my cup of juice only to have Kouhai come in, take it from me, and do it for me. I grit my teeth and took it from him with a forced smile before I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I reached over for the remote of the T.V only to have Daiki get there first and hand it to me.

"Alright, that's it!"

I said as I stood up and set my cup down on the table next to the couch. Eveyone turned to look at me curiously.

"I am sick and tired of you guys treating me like I'll break at the slightest things. I can do things on my own, I have dpme so before you guys got here so i can do so now. So stop treating me like I'm a fucking doll!"

I snapped before storming out of the room and up the stairs. I slammed my door behind me and growled angrily to myself before I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I hadn't meant to snap at them, but the way they were coddling me was getting on my nerves.

My phone went off and I walked over to my bed to answer it.

"Hello?"

I asked and smiled when I recognized Mia's voice from the other side.

"What you doing tonight Cece?"

She asked and I thought about it briefly before my smile widened and I leaned against the wall by the window.

"Nothing, why?"

I asked. When Mia said something about a party down at Club Kryptonite I almost squealed with joy. I hadn't gone out to a club in _forever._

"So, do you want to go?"

Mia asked and I nodded vigourously before remembering she couldn't see me.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

I said excitedly.

"Well, be ready by eight and Naka and I'll come by to pick you and the boys up."

She said and I froze. I hadn't even thought about bringing the boys.

"They are coming right?"

Mia asked, seeming to read my mind like she always does.

"Of course."

I said, but mentally frowned when I realized that meant I had to go back downstairs and face them after having just snapped at them.

"Okay then, I'll see you guys around eight. Later Cece."

She said and I said goodbye before hanging up.

"Dammit!"

I shouted to my ceiling before falling back on my bed. I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was only four thirty. I sighed before getting up and heading for my door. I took a deep breath before opening it and heading back downstairs. I walked into the living room where everyone was still sitting and cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Cece! We're really sorry if we offended you. We are just worried about you."

Hikaru said and I smiled apologetically at him.

"It's fine Hika, but you guys need to know that I'm not as fragile as you think I am."

I said and he nodded understandingly. I looked around the room and sighed before bringing up what I had wanted to.

"So, my friend Mia is coming by around eight to take me to a club tonight..."

I said trailing off and saw Hikaru and Kenta look like they were about to argue, but I cut them off before they could.

"..and you guys are coming with. So be ready before then."

I said and smiled at the shocked looks on their faces.

"What do we wear to this...club?"

Katsume asked and I turned to look at him.

"I'm sure you guys can figure it out. Just keep in mind that clubs are usually where us humans go to dance and hang out with complete strangers or friends and have fun. So its comfortable, but not completely laid back attire if that helps any."

I said and from the looks on their faces I saw it did.

"Well, if you guys need me I'll be at the gym. I'll be home before six."

I said before walking over to the door and slipping on my sneakers, tying up my hair, and heading out the door.

* * *

**-**Hikaru-

After Cece left I turned to look at Daiki and the others.

"What do we do for the next few hours?"

I asked curiously.

"There's a new special about wolves on the Discovery Channel."

Kenta said from the couch and I smiled widely and jumped over the back of the couch, grabbed the remote from the table, and sat down infront of the T.V as I cut it on.

"Well that takes care of him, but what about the rest of us?"

I heard Kouhai ask, but ignored him when the show started. I wasn't sure why, but for some reason, seeing the wolves on the T.V reminded me of when I was younger and ran with my pack back home.

_'I wonder how they're doing without me?'_

I thought to myself as I watched the Alpha of the pack have to fight off a challenger to keep his place as leader. I really missed my pack sometimes, but I also loved being here with Cece. She didn't treat me like a monster or like a leader, she treated me like a person. Like a friend. I didn't know what I was going to do when it came time to leave. I couldn't just refused to go back and stay here, could I?

* * *

-Zaphirra/Cecelia-

I sighed contentedly as the hot water ran down my body, getting rid of all the sweat from my work out. It was weird to think about, but it wasn't all that long ago that I was a normal eighteen year old priestess doing something my mom had asked me to do. That all changed when three demons decided to drop down into my front yard. After that, things slowly started to go back to normal, only to have three more people from that dimension to drop down as well. Never in a million years would I have thought I'd not only meet demons and beings I'd only ever heard stories of, but befriend them as well.

I sighed as I shut the water off and stepped out. Katsume and the others had become so much a part of my life that I really wasn't sure how I was going to deal when they were gone. October was steadily getting closer and closer and no matter how much I'd like to ask them to stay here with me, I knew they couldn't. I stopped infront of the mirror on my way out after having gotten dressed and sighed at my reflection. I looked like I had before all this shit happened, but if you looked into my eyes you could see I knew things. Things no one my age should know.

I smiled slightly to myself before turning away from the mirror and walking out of the gym showers.

"I'm heading out!"

I called to Algo and he shouted a goodbye to me as I left. I checked my phone for the time and smiled when I saw it was almost five thirty. I tightened my ponytail before starting off in a light sprint for my house. A lot had happened in just the past month. I'd met demons and beings from another dimension, became their friends, one of them I opened up to about my sister, they learned of my real name, and now they were living in a house with me. I laughed slightly as I took the road towards the house. They may be leaving soon and I couldn't do anything about it, but that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy my time with them while I still had it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if that was weird, but I didn't really know what else to do. At least I updated.


	20. Secret Revelations and Favors

-Zapphirra/Cecelia-

"So _this_ is a human club."

Katsume said as we all got out of Naka's van.

"Yes it is, now be nice."

I said seriously.

"The _last_ thing we need is one of you boys to lose your temper and fly off the handle."

I said and they all nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now that that's settled, let's go!"

I shouted to the skies as I linked my arm with Hikaru's and led the way into the club with my human friends shaking their heads at me and my demonic and supernatual friends smiling slightly.

Once we got inside the music made it almost impossible to hold a conversation and the constantly changing lights made it seem like a whole nother world.

"Come on Hika, you're going to dance with me."

I said as I tossed my handbag that Mia had forced me to bring to Naka and pulled Hikaru down the stairs and onto the dancefloor. He looked at me like I'd lost my mind and I sighed before stepping closer to him and wrapping his arms around my waist as I moved even closer to him.

"Move with the music. Don't worry about how you look, if anyone bothers you I'll take care of them."

I said to him and he looked at me, uncertainty showing clearly in his eyes before slowly nodding and doing as I said. After a while he finally stopped acting so scared and really got into the music. Turns out Hikaru was a great dancer. Who knew?

I laughed as he grabbed my wrist and spun me around before we moved our bodies to the fast paced beat of the song playing. I looked up at Hikaru's face to see him smiling ear to ear, the strobing lights hitting his exposed fangs and eyes. He was truly enjoying himself and that made me happy.

* * *

-Katsume-

My grip on the wroughtiron railing of the second floor tightened as I saw Cecelia and Hikaru continue to dance. She may not have realized what she was doing, but I could smell the arousal of several of the males in the club as they watched her and it made me growl slightly. My eyes narrowed when I saw Hikaru wrap his arms around Cecelia's waist. I knew Hikaru didn't have an interest in making her his mate anymore. He was much more happy with them having a brother/sister relationship, but that didn't help any since she was an unclaimed female whom both me and my beast had taken a liking to.

"You too huh?"

I heard a female voice say from my right and shifted my gaze from the dancing duo below to the brown haired woman next to me. I saw her smile sadly as she turned to watch them as they danced.

"You've fallen in love with Cece as well right?"

She asked and my eyes widened just a bit.

_Fallen in love? Who the hell said anything about love?_

I wondered as I glanced at the black haired woman standing beside me.

"Almost everyone who meets her does. I did, Tami did, Naka did, and I can see all of you guys have as well."

She continued without looking away from her dancing friend who just happened to be the topic of this one-sided conversation.

"The thing about Cece is that you can't win her over easily. You have to manage to gain her trust, which it seems like you have all managed to do. She'll open up to those she cares about, even now, after four years of high school together and then some she still hasn't opened up to me completely."

She said and I decided to listen to this woman though I saw no need for me to have to respond.

"She's kind to everyone no matter what and very strong willed, but she's also stubborn as hell."

She said and I couldn't help but agreeing with her, even if only in my mind.

"But she's a strong woman with her own insecurities and though she won't admit it, she'll be crushed when you guys leave."

She said and I tensed.

_How does she-_

"Don't worry about me, I knew the moment I saw you guys that you weren't human. To be honest, I'm not human myself."

She said and I looked at her fully for the first time and noticed her aura was that of an average human.

Apparently she saw my confusion because she smiled.

"I'm a sorceress little birdie, I just always have a concealment spell up."

She said and I narrowed my eyes at her little pet name for me.

"I take it Cecelia doesn't know."

I said and her smile fells lightly.

"No. She almost found out one night on Halloween. It's the only night I let my spell go, but then we all got hyped up on sugar and forgot about it."

She said and I just stared at her.

"But that's besides the point. I love Cece like a sister and would never hurt her, but I know her enough to know that she will be effected when you all leave. You plan to leave on the night of the Blood Moon correct?"

She asked and I nodded.

"Yes. The veil between our world and this one is the thinnest at that time."

I explained. She knew we weren't human, might as well tell her everything.

"That's not much time left together."

She said and I only nodded as we both turned and looked down at Cecelia to see her now dancing with Hikaru, Kouhai, and Kenta while Daiki was dancing with a couple of human girls and Raiden was leaning against one of the walls watching silently.

"If I could only ask one favor of you."

The Sorceress beside me said and I scoffed at her, but she still continued.

"When you leave, don't draw it out. Long goodbyes are always the hardest."

She said and I turned to look at her, but she was gone.

I looked around only to see her on the dancefloor with Cecelia and their other friends. I watched as they danced and found myself even less willing to leave, but I could tell Cecelia held no romantic interest towards me so nothing was keeping me here. She was an attractive woman yes, but I had a palace back in the Demonic Republic to watch over and responsibilities that couldn't be put on hold because of a woman that caught my interest. There would be others who could be my mate, but none would be able to be such a close friend as the little woman dancing with our friends below.

I mentally laughed at the fact that one human woman seemed to have changed how I saw the world. Before coming to this world I only tolerated Daiki and Hikaru, but never counted them as true friends. Now, not only do I count them as friends, but I also count Raiden, Kenta, Kouhai, and the miko herself to be my friends. It was rather remarkable actually, but when I left I knew I wouldn't regret anything.

"Katsu! Get your butt down here and dance with me!"

I looked over towards Cecelia to see her waving her arms around like a crazy person with a huge smile on her face. I shook my head at her and couldn't help but let a small smile pull at my lips as I made my way down the stairs to join her and the others on the dancefloor, I would regret nothing.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. I know, it's been like FOREVER since I last updated this story and for that I'm sorry. But I updated now and that's got to count for something right? Hope you guys enjoyed the update and I will try my damnedest to update again. Just bare with me and show me the love and the fact that you're still with me by reviewing.


	21. The Blood Moon and Goodbyes

-Zapphirra/Cecelia-

"That's it, I'm going to rest for a bit."

I said after the song ended and I smiled when Mia and Tami groaned and started begging me to keep dancing, but stopped as soon as I mentioned that Kouhai and Kenta seemed to enjoy dancing and that was all it took for them to get off my case and go dance with them. I sighed in relief before making my way through the mass of bodies to the wall by the back of the club. I leaned against it and tilted my head back and closed my eyes as I stared up at the ceiling.

"You okay Celia?"

I tensed at the sound of my name, but relaxed some when I saw Rai had been the one to say it.

"I'm fine."

I said and turned my head to see him leaning against the wall beside me.

"How come you're not dancing?"

I asked curiously as I realized he hadn't moved from the wall since we walked into the place.

"I don't have a partner to dance with so I see no point."

He said simply and I sighed at his reasoning.

"You're weird, you know that?"

I asked and could feel him looking at me as I turned my attention to the crowd of dancing people. I spotted Hikaru and the others and when I saw the huge smile on Hikaru's face I couldn't help but smile a bit myself. They'd told me on the way here that today was Hikaru's nineteenth moon, or in human terms his nineteenth birthday and I was glad he seemed to be enjoying it.

"How is that?"

He asked and I laughed slightly before turning to look at him from over my shoulder.

"Well, I do believe you've had at least six girls come up to you already and ask if you'd like to dance, and yet you've denied every one of them. Yet when I ask how come you haven't danced all night so far you say its because you don't have a partner to dance with."

I said and saw a smile pull at the corner of his lips.

"Now, you're either really damned determined not to dance or you're waiting for something."

I finished explaining and saw his smile widened slightly to which it almost turned into a smirk. I found my face heating up as he did this since it seemed to only add to his looks.

"You caught me Celia. I am indeed waiting for something."

He said and I blinked in shock. I hadn't really expected to be right, I just thought he didn't want to dance.

"And what exactly are you waiting for Raiden?"

I asked and felt my heart speed up when he moved from his spot on the wall beside me to move infront of me with his hand held out between us.

"To ask if I could have this dance."

He said and I was about to comment that the song playing was too fast for the kind of dance he had in mind, but then it changed to a slowdance and I blushed before taking his hand and allowing him to lead me out onto the dancefloor. I'm not really sure what it is, but something about Raiden stands out to me. I opened up to him more than I have to anyone and he understands the pain I've gone through by myself for the past several years. But that's not what makes him different. He is closed off, but seems to be willing to open up to me. When I see him my heart races, when I manage to get a small smile out of him it makes my day, and when I have a conversation with him it doesn't matter what its about, just the fact of talking to him and hearing his voice makes me happy. I was happy to have Hikaru and the others around too, but I find that when I wake up in the morning the first person I want to see is Raiden. I know why that is, but I don't want to admit it, even to myself.

"We will have to get closer Celia."

He said and I shivered slightly as I felt his hand slip around my waist and pull me closer to him. I blushed, but found I didn't want to pull away. I may not be willing to admit it, but I still knew it. But what was the point when he would be leaving? I sighed to myself before mentally shaking my head and focusing on the moment. I looked up at Rai only to see him looking at me. I blushed when I saw him smile again and could have sworn everyone in the room with us disappeared as we danced, but I couldn't really find it within me to care.

* * *

-**THE NEXT DAY-**

-Hikaru-

I walked into the livingroom to see Kenta and Kouhai in the middle of playing Smash Brothers with Daiki, Katsume, and Cece sitting on the couch watching. I glanced into the den to see Raiden sitting in the recliner reading a book.

"Oh, morning Hikaru."

I heard Cece say and turned my attention back to the livingroom.

"Morning."

I said as I moved to sit on the floor next to Kouhai.

"Did you enjoy your birthday last night?"

She asked and I tilted my head back so I could look at her, but smiled at the fact she was upside down.

"Yes I did, thanks for that."

I said and she smiled before getting to her feet.

"No problem."

She said before walking into the kitchen. I frowned as soon as she was gone and laid out on the floor with a sigh. I heard Kenta and Kouhai pause their game and turn to look at me.

"Tell me I'm not the only one who doesn't want to leave."

I said to Katsume and the others.

"You're not Hikaru, but we have families and responsibilites back in the Demonic Republic and we can't just forget about them to stay here for a friend."

Katsume said and I blinked in surprise at him. He was the last person I expected to say the word friend, but then again Cece really had had a huge impact on all of our lives. Even Katsume's.

"But how is she going to react once we leave? What will she do?"

I asked sadly.

"She managed before we showed up and I'm sure she can do so once we're gone."

Daiki said and I frowned.

_Even Daiki knows we can't stay, but that doesn't make it any easier._

I thought with a sigh.

"We are leaving Hikaru, we have to. We don't belong here."

Kenta said and I turned my head so I could look up at him.

"But what about you and that girl Mia? Didn't you two hook up last night?"

I asked and noticed how he blushed slightly, but he cleared his throat.

"That's besides the point. Even if I did, she is not my mate so I have no reason to stay. I have my life back in the Demonic Republic as do you. You have a pack to look after, or had you forgotten that?"

He asked and I sighed.

"No."

I said and looked up at the ceiling.

"But I just don't want to leave."

I said and my response was met with silence.

"None of us do Hikaru, but we must."

We were all shocked to hear Raiden's voice and turned to see him standing in the doorway of the livingroom. I glanced into the kitchen to see Cece was gone.

"Where'd Ce-"

I started to ask before I picked up on where her scent led. She'd gone up to her room for a shower. I could smell the hot water and the smell of her wild orchid shampoo.

"Hikaru, we've all made a great friend in Cecelia, but we cannot stay here."

Raiden said and I pouted as I sat up.

"I know, but-"

I started, but he cut me off.

"No buts Hikaru. We are leaving when the night of the Blood Moon arrives, wether we want to or not."

He said before disappearing up the stairs. I sighed and fell back on the floor as Kenta and Kouhai resumed their game and everyone else watched in silence. I knew he was right, but that didn't make it any easier. Cece was my friend, and I didn't like to leave my friends behind.

* * *

-**OCTOBER-**

-Zapphirra/Cecelia-

I frowned at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were slightly red from my tears. October was already here and tonight was the night of the Harvest Festival, but it was also the night of the Blood Moon. I'd already gotten ready for the festival. I had a major part in it, I was to sing the ceremonious song of the harvest to end the festival.

"Cece, are you ready!?"

I heard Hikaru's voice from the other side of my door and felt tears well up in my eyes again.

"J-Just give me a few more minutes!"

I called back as I wiped at my eyes, glad I'd decided to wear waterproof mascarra.

_Get a hold of yourself Cecelia. You knew this day was coming, there's no point in crying over it. _

I told myself, but it still didn't help.

"Celia."

I jumped at the sound of Rai's voice and turned towards my door to see him standing in the doorway of my now open door.

"Raiden! What if I had been changing!?"

I shouted and he just stared at me.

"Are you okay?"

He asked as he stepped into the room. I froze at his question and fought back the tears that wanted to fall.

"I'm fine. It's just..."

I started, but trailed off. I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"It's just what?"

He asked as he stepped closer to me.

"It's just Talia loved this festival."

I lied and an understanding look crossed his face.

"Well come on, I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be late for her favorite festival then would she?"

He asked as he moved behind me and pushed me towards the hall. I wanted to protest and say I could walk on my own, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get my body to do as I wanted today. Not with knowing today would be the last day I saw them.

* * *

-Daiki-

I sat with Kenta and the others as the festival started. It was rather interesting to see the humans of this world still worship and be thankful to where their food and such comes from. I had thought that was a practice long lost amongst the humans, but I was glad to have been proven wrong. As the festival started to wind down I saw Cecelia walk up onto the little platform and smile out at the crowd. She had told us what her part in the festival was and when it happened, so the fact she was up there meant the festival was almost over. I reached for my glass, but froze when I heard Cecelia's voice as she started to sing. She sounded like a Goddess.

_"Dreaming of the stars on high_

_That speak to me in secret sighs_

_Drifting on a breeze_

_Only I can feel and hear_

_Could it be the sacred wind_

_That's calling me to now being_

_To walk into the dark_

_Copying the light of tomorrow..."_

It seemed like she was singing to the moon itself. I'd never heard anything like it before. I glanced over at Katsume and the others to see they all had their eyes closed and were listening intently to Cecelia as she sang. As if they were trying to cherish the moment, and truth be told, they probably were.

_"Beating of the wings up high_

_Beyond the earth, beyond the sky_

_Come now, don't hesitate_

_Don't look back we got to go now_

_Don't fear, you'll be safe from now on_

_Morning sky watching over all_

_Deep inside so silently my heart will speak..."_

I felt someone tap my shoulder and looked over to see Hikaru and the others on their feet by the forest and Kenta crouched down next to me. I sighed to myself as I silently got to my feet.

_I guess it's time._

I thought before following them into the woods until we reached a clearing. We could all still hear Cecelia singing in the background and I felt a pang of sadness in my heart as I knew we were about to leave without saying goodbye, but we had all decided it would be best that way.

"Alright Raiden, open the portal."

Katsume said and Rai nodded before holding his arms out infront of him and closing his eyes. The wind picked up around him and when he opened his eyes they had changed from their normal lilac color to a deep, royal purple.

"Goddes of the Moon, Goddess of the Harvest, lend us your power to get back home."

He said and I noticed the wind seemed to pick up even more so that it almost drowned out the sound of Cecelia's singing in the background. Almost.

"Boundaries of this time and space, take us from this time and place."

Raiden said and his voice carried throughout the clearing we were in and the wind picked up even more that I had to shield my eyes from the flying dust and debris. When the wind died down I put my arm down to see a large swirling portal in the ground before us.

"Looks like it worked."

Kenta said and we all just nodded.

"Alright, Prince Katsume, you first."

Kouhai said and I mentally scoffed. I'd forgotten about the formalities and rank of our group of friends. Raiden was a well known and very powerful Wizard, Katsume was a prince, Kenta and Kouhai were hired knights for the Demonic Republic's Army, Hikaru was the leader of the Northern wolf tribe, and I was the Prince of the Eastern Palace. It was strange to think about now, but it was true.

I watched as Katsume jumped in and disappeared within the swirling vortex of colors. Next in were Kenta and Kouhai, followed by Hikaru leaving only Raiden and myself.

"You go, I will have to close the portal after me."

He said and I nodded before jumping into the portal and leaving this world behind.

* * *

-Cecelia-

I looked out over the crowd as I finished the last of the song and my eyes widened when I didn't see Daiki or the others. I fanned out with my miko powers and found that the only one I could still sense was Raiden.

_No._

I thought before jumping off the stage and pushing my way through the crowd of people and into the woods where I felt their presences fade away. I burst through the trees in time to see Daiki jump into a swirling vortex of colors on the ground. Raiden moved towards it and I screamed his name and he stopped and his head snapped up in my direction.

* * *

-Raiden-

I'd just finished the spell that would close the portal up after I went through it when I heard Cecelia's song end.

_I guess its time to go._

I thought to myself before moving to step into the portal.

"RAIDEN!"

I stopped and snapped my head up in the direction I heard my name being called from to see Cecelia standing at the edge of the woods looking slightly out of breath.

"Cecelia."

I said and she walked further into the clearing.

"I had hoped to tell you all goodbye."

She said as she stopped infront of me.

"I know it won't help, but we're all glad to have met you Cecelia."

I said honestly and frowned when I saw tears well up in her eyes. I froze when she suddenly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me in a hug, but after a few seconds I wrapped my arms around her and returned it. I felt her tears soak through my cloak and frowned. I knew it wouldn't be easy on her, but we couldn't stay and I had to close the portal after my departure.

"Cecelia."

I said, but she didn't respond, she just kept crying into my chest and I sighed before lifting her chin so she was looking up at me. I stared into her eyes for a few seconds before deciding to leave her with something to remember me by if nothing else. I leaned down and closed the gap between us. I was slightly shocked she kissed back but was glad she did. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she opened for me. I pulled her body closer against my own and relished in the small gasp of shock that emitted from her lips when I did so. I pulled back and stared into her eyes again, this time the tears were gone but their trails were still there. I reached up and wiped them away with my thumb before kissing her again briefly.

"Goodbye Zapphirra."

I said before stepping back and disappearing into the portal and having it close up behind me.

* * *

A/N: Okay, first off I'd just like to say no I did not take this from anybody this was my original plan for when they went back, it just so happens a friend of mine used something similar to this in one of her stories. Just putting that out there. Anyways, I updated and it was longer than before. I hope you guys liked the update cuz now I'm out of ideas. Please show me the love and review!


	22. Thunderstorms and Plans

**-TWO MONTHS LATER-**

-Zapphirra-

I still couldn't believe they were gone. Everyday when I came back from teh gym and came back to an empty house i felt a piece of me seem to break. It had actually been so much that I moved back into the shrine with my parents. But even being with my family couldn't make the empty feeling in my chest go away.

"We're leaving Cecelia, will you be alright by yourself?"

I heard my mother ask from downstairs, but didn't bother to answer her. I heard the door open and close from downstairs and sighed as I stared up at my ceiling. My parents had been asked to come bless a new house for some celebrity or something and they wouldn't be back for a while. Normally I wouldn't care, but that simply fact made me feel that much more alone.

_When had I become so dependent on others to make me happy?_

I wondered, but I already knew the answer.

Naka, Mia, and Tami were great, but they didn't make me feel as accepted as Hikaru and the others had and it was because Naka and them were human and I wasn't. Sure I didn't have fangs, claws, or colored skin. Scales, wings, or a tail, but I was a miko who had the ability to make barriers, break through them, heal wounds, and purify. No normal human could do that, and that made me feel alone in the world. But when Hikaru and the others showed up I finally felt like I belonged. Now that they're gone I felt like a piece of me was gone as well.

* * *

-Hikaru-

I sighed as I looked around at my pack. When I'd come back they had been ecstatic. My Beta specifically since his mate was pregnant with their first born.

"What's bothering you Alpha Hikaru?"

I turned at the sound of my name to see Sephira, my Beta's mate, coming tos it next to me.

"It doesn't matter."

I said, but she shook her head.

"That is not true. If it has you so distracted you cannot see the cubs stealing your food then it matters."

She said with a smile as I turned to see two cubs, barely three years old, run away with my slice of meat.

"I guess you're right."

I said with a sigh.

"Talk to me my Alpha, what is troubling you?"

She asked and I ran a hand through my hair before reaching towards the collar I still had around my neck.

"It has something to do with the one who gave you that, correct?"

She asked and I smiled sadly.

"Yeah. I miss her Sephira. She was-no, _is_ my friend but I had to leave."

I said and she rubbed my back comfortingly.

"She seems to be a remarkable woman if you are so concerned about having to leave her."

She said and I frowned.

"Do not worry about it so much my Alpha, things that are meant to be usually find ways to appear in our lives. It will all work out somehow."

She said and I sighed as I dropped my hand to my lap.

"I hope so Sephira, I really hope so."

* * *

-Zapphirra-

I was in the middle of bringing in the laundry when I felt a raindrop on my hand. I looked up at the sky to see the clouds darkening and moving to block the sun. I frowned as I felt another raindrop fall on my face.

I finished bringing in the laundry and closed all the windows just as the bottom fell out and it started to pour. I sighed as I walked into the kitchen. I was in the middle of cutting up an apple when a loud clap of thunder shook the house making me jump and slice my finger.

"Fuck!"

I cursed as I ran it under water to clean it before wrapping a bandaid around the cut. Just as I tossed the trash away another clap of thunder sounded and I felt my heart start to race.

I made my way up the stiars to my room and crawled under the coverso n my bed and drew my knees up to my chest as I heard the strom outside thrash against the side of the house. I felt tears in my eyes as the hollow feeling in my chest enveloped me again. I wrapped my arms around myself as I remembered the last time there was a thunderstorm and that made the tears in my eyes fall down my face and the feeling in my heart increase as I realized I was alone again.

* * *

**-TWO DAYS LATER-**

-Tatami-

I hadn't heard from Cece since the Harvest Festival and I was starting to get worried. I drove over to her family's shrine since I heard from Mia that she'd moved back in. I noticed Cece's mom's car was gone and guessed she was alone. I knocked on the door, but got no answer. I tried the door and found it locked. I sighed before waving my hand over the doorknob and twisting the deadbolt to unlock the door. It swung open for me and I walked inside. As I looked around I frowned when I didn't see Cece anywhere. My heart stopped when I saw a knife on the kitchen counter with blood on it.

_Oh shit._

I thought before racing up the stairs to Cece's room, hoping I wasn't too late.

I threw her bedroom door open to find Cece curled up on her side crying and sighed in relief that she was okay before walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge and brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Cece, what's wrong?"

I asked, though I had an idea, and she turned her head to look at me.

"They left Tami."

She said and I smiled sadly at her.

"They left and now I'm alone again."

She said and I felt bad for her.

"Cece, you're not alone."

I said and she shook her head.

"I'm not normal Tami, I can do things no normal human can and I'm in love with a Wizard."

She whined and I smiled at her.

"Cece, I'm not normal either."

I said and she looked at me confused as she sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah right, you're just saying that."

She said and I sighed.

"Cece, look."

I said before holding my hand out with my palm face up and made a mini tornado in the palm of my hand.

"What the hell?!"

Cece asked with wide eyes and I let the tornado die away.

"I'm a Sorceress Cece, and I knew your friends weren't human the moment I saw them."

I said and she blinked at me in shock.

"How come you never told me? I've felt like I was alone in the world."

She said angrily and I felt a little bad for not telling her, but I had my reasons.

"Cece, if you love him why'd you let him go?"

I asked, deciding a change in subject would be best and she frowned.

"He couldn't have stayed, he doesn't belong in our dimension."

She said and I sighed.

"Where do you think our descendents come from? We're _from_ that dimension."

I said and she blinked in surprise.

"But _they_ don't belong _here_."

She said and I sighed at the fact she wasn't getting it.

"True, but you could belong there."

I said and she stared at me and I smiled.

"If you really love him yo uneed to tell hm. You can't let him steal your heart and run. Go after him."

I said and she frowned.

"How? Its not like I can hitch a ride to the Demonic Republic on the next bus."

She said and I smiled at her.

"You're forgetting one thing Cece."

I said and she looked at me confused.

"I'm a Sorceress."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if you guys didn't like how I had Tami reveal herself to Cece, but I needed it to happen. And remember, Cece is afraid of thunderstorms and she used that time to let out some bottled emotions as well. She kind of just continued on with her life while trying not to break down once they left. Now things will pick up for her. Please review and tell me what you think. I"ll update when I can, but no promises.


	23. A Demonic Republic Welcoming Party

A/N: Yo peeps, I'm back. I actually found a way to organize my ideas for stories that helps me write them so...thank BlueDevil High and BlueDevil Dropouts for that. That was my first attempt with this technique and I LOVE IT! Anyways, I've got quite a bit planned for this, let's just hope my creativity still wants to work with me on this. Though I do have to ask before I get into the story again, who is your favorite person so far? And did any of you expect Tami to be a Sorceress? Tell me your answers at the end and I'll ask again so think carefully or whatever. On with the story, please review. Love you all muches!

* * *

-Zapphirra-

The fact that my best friend from high school was atually a Sorceress was kinda hard to believe, but the fact I just saw her open a swirling vortex of colors to another dimension that somehow connected to ours kinda made it hard to deny.

"Are you sure about this Cece? Once you go through I won't be able to get you back. You'd have to find your own way back."

Tami said and I nodded. If I had a chance to see them again, especially him, I'd take it.

"Alright, just be careful. Its probably nothing like our world on the other side."

She said and I smiled at her before taking a deep breath and stepping into the portal and being surrounded by colors.

* * *

-Raiden-

I sighed as I shut the book in my lap and sat back on my couch and let my head fall back and stare up at my ceiling. No matter how hard I tried I coudln't get Zapphirra out of my head. Even after two months I could still feel her tears soaking into my cloak, how she felt in my arms as I held her while she cried, and especially how her lips felt as they moved against mine. The kiss was suppose to make things easier on her once we were gone, not torture me.

I sighed again and blew my bangs out of my eyes only to have them fall back down. I'd thought about going back to see her but stopped myself each time because I knew no matter what that it would be worse if I went back. Even if it did feel like a part of me was missing. As long as she was happy and could carry on with her life I'd be happy. At least that's what I kept trying to tell myself.

* * *

-Zapphirra-

When the colors faded and my world stopped spinning I found myself standing int he middle of a forest. I looked around to see trees everywhere, but they weren't only green. They were grey too. I looked up at the sky and blinked in surprise when i saw two suns and a red sky.

_So **this** is the Demonic Republic._

I thought to myself as I started to walk in the direction I felt I needed to go.

I froze and spun around when i heard something behind me only for a crow to fly past me.

"Damn bird."

I muttered to myself until I actually saw the size of it. It was easily the size of a dog and its talons looked way too shapr for my liking and i foudn myself running in the opposite direction until I was surrounded by the odd forest Tami's portal had dropped me in.

_Okay, this place if freaky._

I thought as I walked through the trees.

_What the fuck did you expect Cece? Rainbows and unicorns? It is a **demonic** dimension._

I told myself and sighed as I realized I may have jumped into this without really thinking things through, but there wasn't really much I could do about it now.

"I don't believe I've seen you here before."

I heard from my left and spun to see a shadowed figure standing within the shadows of the trees.

"Who's there?"

I asked and I heard whoever it was chuckle before stepping forward. I blinked in surprise when I saw it was a mix between what looked to be a lizard and a bat. The thing had four, huge legs that looked to be a sickly green color and red wings to match its red eyes.

"You're human, and a new one. What are you doing this far out in a demonic forest little girl? Do you want to die?"

It asked and I felt a shiver run up my spine at the way it was looking at me, as if I was a piece of meat.

"Because that can be arranged."

It said before moving and charging at me on all fours.

I screamed in shock before the adrenaline kicked in and I jumped out of the way just before its teeth could sink into my flesh.

"Hey! Watch it ya freak!"

I shouted at it and it smiled at me before changing directions and charging at me again.

_Screw this shit man, I came here for a fucking reason, not to become some demons dinner._

I thought before squaring my shoulders, widening my stance and waiting for the right moment before bringing my fist back and punching the living hell out of the winged lizard-thing charging at me.

I blinked in shock when it reeled back with a pained whine before collapsing to the ground and started smoking. I looked down at my hand to see it surrounded by a strong purple light.

_Holy shit. The most that's ever happened before was a light glow._

I thought in shock before looking back at the wailing demon on the ground infront of me.

"Yeah, you'll think twice before fucking with a miko won't ya bitch?"

I asked before moving and walking further into the forest, leaving the winged lizard writhing in pain on the ground.

_I'm not sure what it is, but I think this place has managed to bring out the full potential of my miko powers, though I'm really fucking glad it did._

I thought as I kept walking. I heard something behind me and turned only to see a new kind of demon. I sighed as I saw the look in its eyes.

_Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a long ass day?_

I wondered to myself before preparing myself for the oncoming attack.

I growled in frustration as I dodged the attack from the demon I was currently fighting. This one was human looking and rather cute if I was being honest, despite the fact that all he was wearing was a bunch of furs and was trying to fucking claw my eyes out. I sidestepped his claws and struck out with my foot and knocked him back a few feet. These demons sure as hell knew how to make a girl sweat.

I squealed in surprise when another demon, much like the one infront of me, attacked me from behind. I managed to jump out of the way just in time to avoid a pair of claws to the back.

"Bastard, that was a cheap ass move."

I said through clenched teeth and he simply snarled at me.

_Rude._

I thought before focusing energy to my hands and charging at first one, then the other of the two demons and knocking them out. I'd been fighting demon after demon for what felt like hours and the only good thing I got out of it was learning how to call on my miko powers at will.

"What the hell is with all you fucking demons and attacking me?"

I asked the two unconcious demons before sighing and walking to the edge of the woods only to stop when I found myself standing on the edge of a cliff.

"Fuuuck."

I said as I realized I had no idea where I was going.

I tensed when I felt the presence of another demon with a similar aura to those I'd just knocked out and heard them coming my way. I backed up, but stopped when my foot almost went over the edge.

_Oh this is just fucking perfect. I can either fight yet another demon out to kill me just cuz they can or I can jump. Why me?_

I wondered before focusing my eyes on where the noises were coming from from within the trees only to blink in surprise at the figure who stepped out.

"Hikaru?"

I asked and his head snapped up and he blinked in surprise, a look of complete shock on his face.

"C-Cecelia!?"

* * *

A/N: Oh, clffies. Aren't I evil? I thought I did pretty well considering I pulled this from nowhere. Tell me what you think via review. Who's your fav charrie so far and fav part? Did you expect Tami to be a sorceress? and what do you think will happen next? I'll update when I can, just please review.


	24. Good Friends and True Intentions

A/N: Because I love you guys, and because my friend Erin is the way she is, I'll try to make this a long chapter. Or at least that's how I plan for it to go. Let's hope things work out, if not then i'm sorry, but at least I will have updated. Be sure to show the love and review.

* * *

-Hikaru-

When my Beta came running into the den saying some of our packmates were being attacked I ran off in the direction he'd told me. I found Lyon and Teuvi unconcious on the ground and followed the tracks through the woods towards the cliff only to see the _last_ person I expected to see.

"Hikaru?"

She asked surprised and I couldn't believe she was actually here.

"C-Cecelia!?"

I asked in disbelief.

"Well damn, you were the last person I expected to see but I'm glad it was you and not another crazy ass demon trying to eat me."

She said as she rest her hands on her hisp and smiled at me.

"I should be the one saying that."

I said and she smiled wider.

"How'd you even _get_ here?"

I asked as she walked over to me and stopped infront of me.

"Turns out Tami's a Sorceress."

She said with a shrug and I smiled down at her before pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you Cece."

I said softly as I buried my nose in her hair as she hugged me back.

"I missed you too Hika."

She said and I pulled back to really look at her.

She'd gotten taller and her hair was longer, now past her waist. But there was somethign else too. There was something different about her aura. It seemed, stronger.

"Well come on, its getting late and you really don't want to be caught out here after dark."

I said and heard her scoff.

"Hika, I don't think I'd want to be caught anywhere in this place. I"m just thankful I know how to use my miko abilities and can kick some ass or I wouldn't be standing here talking to you."

She said and I finally noticed what about her aura was different. The last time I'd seen her her aura had a faint feel of a powerful priestess to it and now it was rather hard to ignore.

"True, so then why don't you come stay with me tonight? You'll be warm, fed, and safe."

I said, stressing the word 'safe' and she smiled.

"Lead the way. I just hope we don't run into anymore demons."

She said and I smiled at her as I started walking back towards the den me and my pack lived in.

"I don't think that'll be a problem, I'm pretty well known around here."

I said and glanced back to see her looking at me confused.

_'Just wait til she meets the pack. That's going to be interesting.'_

I thought as I helped Cece through the forest.

* * *

-Zapphirra-

I stared in shock at the cave in the side of the moutnain. When Hikaru said I could stay with him I had not expected this, but then I remembered Hikaru having told me about the pack he led in the Demonic Province and guessed it made sense.

"So this is where the Southern wolf pack of the Demonic Province lives?"

I asked curiously and Hikaru turned to look at me with a smirk.

"Just wait til you go inside."

He said before disappearing through the mouth of the cave. I stared after him for a few seconds, debating whether or not I wanted to follow him before deciding what the hell and following him. I'd get to see real live wolves and if any of those fuckers tried anything I could either kick their asses or simply sick Hikaru on them. Either way, I was untouchable.

As I followed Hikaru further and further into the cave I kept seeing more and more wolves as well as people dressed in furs similar to the two demons who had attacked me in the forest before Hikaru showed up. It was when I passed by an older person that I realized I'd attacked members of Hikaru's pack, but in my defense they attacked me first.

"You hungry Cece?"

Hikaru asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him to see him standing in a bed of straw that surprisingly looked really comfortable and I opened my mouth to say something when my stomach growled making him laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes. Shii, is there any fresh kill left?"

Hikaru asked one of the numerous demons in the cave and they nodded before running off somewhere.

"Well don't just stand there Cece, come over here."

Hikaru said as he beckoned me with a hand. I rolled my eyes at him before moving to join him on the straw. It _was_ really comfy.

"Here you go Alpha Hikaru."

The demon from before said as he handed Hikaru some meat. I blinked in surprise at what they had called him before turning to see him put the meat on a stick and place it over a fire to cook for me.

"Alpha Hikaru?"

I asked with a smile and Hikaru blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"I did tell you I was the leader of the Southern wolf pack here in the Demonic Republic."

He said and my smile widened.

"So, what have you been up to since...well, you know?"

I asked, wanting to know what he's been up to, but not really being able to say the words 'since you guys left through that freaky ass portal without so much as a goodbye', so I just hoped he'd know what I was talking about.

I heard him clear his throat before he reached to rotate the meat so it wouldn't burn before he answered my question.

"Well, I came back and my Beta, Shawn, was really happy. As were the others. His mate is pregnant with their firstborn."

He said and I could hear the pride in his voice.

"I settled the dispute that had formed between my pack and the Eastern pack since I had been gone for so long. They thought they could take advantage of my absence, but Shawn had done well in keeping them at bay and when I got back he, Shii, Toga, Kogi, and I went and settled things between them peacefully."

He said and I couldn't help but smile at him. He had been such a goofball back in my dimension that it would have been hard to imagine him as a leader, but seeing him now. Sitting with his shoulders back, but lax, eyes scanning the cave every few seconds to make sure things were okay, wearing his pack's furs, it was hard to see him as anything other than just that. A leader.

"What about you?"

He suddenly asked, turning to look at me as he handed me the piece of now cooked meat. I took it from him, trying not to frown as I remembered how I'd spent the past two months.

"I was in shock for the majority of the time after you guys left, but I had eventually gotten over it and realized there was nothing I could do and just continued on with my life."

I said truthfully as I bit into the meat given to me. The sad look on Hikaru's face didn't go unnoticed by me and I mentally sighed.

_What had he expected though? That I would have been happy? They left without saying goodbye, then Raiden left after he..._

I shook my head to clear it before taking another bite of meat and chewing it.

"I was in the middle of doing laundry a couple of days ago when it started raining. It then turned into a thunderstorm and..."

* * *

-Hikaru-

I listened as Cece told me about her hiding away in her room during the storm, then crying and finally letting out her emotions. She'd long since finished her piece of meat, but was fiddling with the end of the stick as she continued.

"The truth was Hikaru, I didn't want you guys to go. You made me feel as if I belonged, like I wasn't so much of an outcast in my own world anymore. I hadn't felt that way since I lost my sister."

She said and at my confused look she told me of how she and her sister Talia had been playing on a lake when the ice cracked and she fell through. How she got sick and they eventually lost her. How she had acted that one time made so much more sense now and the fact that she said we had made her feel accepted again. She felt that she wasn't accepted since she blamed herself for her sister's death, and since she wasn't a normal human. I felt really bad for leaving, but we couldn't have stayed.

"Don't take this the wrong way Cece, but why are you here exactly?"

I asked the question that had been bugging me for a while now. I heard her sigh and watched as she tossed the stick into the fire.

"Raiden was the last to go through the portal."

She said and I looked at her confused, not really understanding how that had anything to do with my question.

"Over the time you guys stayed with me I realized I'd grown to like him, a lot. I came here to see you guys, but also him. I have to find him and tell him something really important."

She said and I stared at her in shock.

"And what's that?"

I asked, though I had an idea. I could smell a small part of Raiden's scent mixed in with Cece's. Not like that of a mate or people who had slept together, just more than a friend's scent would mix.

"That I love him."

* * *

A/N: Okay, my original plan was to make this a long chapter, but once I got here i decided it would be a nice place to end it. Sorry guys, but at least I updated. The next chapter will be longer, that I **_swear_ **to you.


	25. She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain

A/N: High guys, i'm back again. I finished my school work and now am allowed to do as I wish so long as its school appropriate and we all know it is. So, hope you guys like this chapter, I tried to make it longer, sorry if it didn't work. Anyways, show the love and review.

* * *

-Zapphirra-

Morning seemed to come really quickly despite the fact Hikaru and I had spent most of the night talking.

"Well, Raiden lives along the border of the Northern Province. I'd go with you, but I can't leave my pack again."

He said as he walked me to the mouth of the cave he and his pack used as a den.

"That's alright Hika, I understand."

I said with a smile and he returned it with a small one of his own.

"The least I can do is send a couple of my wolves to escort you safely down the mountain. It wouldn't do to have you attacked on the way down or get lost."

He said and I laughed at the fact that could easily happen knowing me.

I heard him start speaking in what sounded like snarls and growls, but two demons came from inside the den and stood on either side of him. They kept talking that way for a few more minutes before Hikaru turned to me.

"Cece, this is Zane and Victor. They're going to make sure you get to the bottom of the mountain safely."

He said and I looked at the other two demons for the first time only to immediately recognize them as the two who attacked me int he woods before Hikaru showed up.

"You!"

I shouted at them both and their eyes widened as they recognized me.

"You guys have met?"

Hikaru asked confused and I saw the other two, Zane and Victor, trying to come up with something to say so they didn't ahve to admit they'd gotten their asses kicked by a 5'2" miko girl.

"They attacked me in the woods and I knocked them out just before you showed up."

I told Hikaru and smiled when I saw the horror-stricken looks on both Zane and Victor's faces.

"You guys got into a fight with Cece?"

Hikaru asked them and they looked down.

"And lost."

I added and they both blushed in embarrassment.

Hikaru burst out laughing and the two demons blushed even more.

"Even _I_ know not to get into a fight with her. She may look small, but she can and _will_ do some damage."

He said and i smiled at him as he got his laughter under control.

"Quit pickin' on them Hika, I'm sure they're embarrassed enough as it is."

I told him and he just smiled at me before pulling me into a hug.

"Be safe Cece, this world is a lot different from the one you're used to."

He said as he let me go and I nodded before turning to the two demons that were to be my escort.

"Let's get going shall we boys."

I said and their heads shot up to look at me in shock before scrambling to walk on either side of me as I started down the mountain.

"Thanks a lot Hika, I'll see you around!"

I called back to him over my shoulder before focusing on where I was going. The last thing I wanted to do was walk off the side of the mountain.

* * *

-Tatami-

"So she's okay?"

Mia and Naka asked as they sat down across from me in the cafe we'd all been going to since freshman year.

"Yeah, she's doing fine. She decided to go on a little trip though."

I said and heard them both sigh in relief.

"That's good. She hasn't been the same since the Harvest Festival."

Mia said as she relaxed in her seat. I noticed Naka was staring intently into his cup of coffee and nudged him from under the table making him jump and look at me in surprise.

"You okay Naka?"

I asked and he sighed.

"Yeah. I just have a feeling that we won't see her again."

He said and I smiled sadly at how right he probably was.

Even if Cece found a way to come back the question was, would she? Would she come back to a place that she feels alone despite having the parents with her, or would she stay where she's in a place she feels accepted and witht he guy she loves?

"What are you talking about Naka? Of course we'll see her agian, right Tami?"

Mia asked, turning to look at me and I smiled at her.

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we?"

I said and she frowned before starting a conversation with Naka.

_We will just have to wait and see._

I thought as I watched my two human friend sdebate over which coffee was better and couldn't help but smile at them.

* * *

-Zapphirra-

Zane and Victor were boring as hell. They didn't say a single word until a boar-like demon showed up and charged at us. Victor got out of the way, but Zane got knocked to the ground and was about to get trampled onw hen I threw a rock at the demon, making it charge at me.

I roolled out of the way and landed next to Victor. I noticed the sword strapped to his side and grabbed it.

"Mind if I borrow this? Thanks."

I said and took it before he could say anything and got ot my feet only to have the boar demon charge and tackle me to the ground. I felt the tip of the sword pierce through the demon's stomaach as he was empaled on it as we both hit the ground.

"Miss Cecelia!"

I heard both Zane and Victor shout and groaned as I tried and failed to push the dead demon off me.

"Miss Cecelia, are you alright?"

Victor asked as he easily picked the demon off me like it weighed nothing and threw it aside and Zane helped me to my feet.

"I'm okay and Cecelia is fine."

I said, not liking the proper way they addressed me.

"Oh, here's your sword back."

I said to Victor as I held it out to him. He took it from me and resheathed it.

"Let's get going boys, we're burning daylight."

I said as I started down the mountain again. I smirked when I heard Zane say I was one hell of a woman. He had no idea.


	26. Weird Creatures and Monsterous Appetites

A/N: I love you guys so much that I ignored all my teachers all day to write this for you, well, at least some of the time, the rest I was doing my work and taking notes, but you get the point. Hope you guys enjoy, tell me what you thought via review.

* * *

-Zapphirra-

I thanked Zane adn Victor for escorting me to the bottom of the mountain and they both apologized for attacking me when we first met. I told them not to worry about it and waved goodbye before walking through the grass in the direction Hikaru had told me to go.

I looked around and now that I wasn't in that freaky ass forest I could actually appreciate how this place looked. It was weird looking up at a red sky that had two different colored suns, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't beautiful. The calf high grass brushed against my legs as it was blown by the wind. It wasn't really hot, or cold. It was comfortably in the middle of both, it kind of reminded me of the weather during Fall. It was silent as I walked through the grass and it was rather peaceful.

I jumped and whirled around at the sudden loud 'moo' I heard to my left only to blink in confusion at the animals standing on the other side of a fence a few feet away from me.

_'How is it that I failed to notice a huge ass farm right next to me?'_

I wondered to myself as I looked over the pasture the creatures were in. They made the sounds of cows, but they had six legs and looked like an armadillo mixed with a cow.

_'Hikaru hadn't been kidding when he said things were different here.'_

I thought before I heard my stomach growl.

"That's just perfect. I"m in another dimension by myself and now I'm hungry."

I said aloud to myself before hearing what sounded like a door squeaking open.

I looked up to see the door of a big, brown barn-looking building open only to see a guy with silver hair cut around his neck and styled a little like Kouhai's walk backwards out of the building.

"I don't care Kou, your friend still went crazy and killed my chickens."

The silver haired guy said.

"But Gale, he said he was sorry!"

I heard what sounded like Kouhai's voice say from behind the silver haired guy now known as Gale.

"I don't give a damn Kouhai, that's still gonna come out of your pocket. Do you know how hard it is to get Razorback Chickens this late in the season?"

Gale said and my heart jumped at Kouhai's name and when the familiar blonde stepped into view.

He was wearing a shirt that looked like it had cowpatch patterns on it and a pair of blue jeans on. His hair had gotten longer and looked really messy.

"But Gale-"

Kouhai started, but stopped when my stomach growled again. I blushed when I saw both look over at me. I saw Kouhai's eyes widen when he saw me and I blushed again.

"Cecelia!?"

He asked in disbelief and I smiled at him and next thing I know he's right infront of me then suddenly spinning me around in a hug.

"What are you _doing_ here?"

He asked once he set me back down on my feet. I opened my mouth to start to tell him when my stomach growled again.

"Why don't you get your friend some food first Kou, before her stomach starts to gnaw at her spine."

Gale said and I blushed as Kouhai laughed but led me inside the rather nice sized farm house.

* * *

-Kouhai-

When I went to talk to Gale about Kenta's midnight hunger phase I hadn't been expecting to run into someone I knew, especially not Cecelia. Now I had her sitting at the kitchen table while I made her a sandwhich and some chips.

"Here ya go."

I said as I set it infront of her and sat down across from her.

"Thanks."

She said quietly before starting to eat.

"So what _are_ you doing here?"

I asked as she ate. She swallowed the bite in her mouth before answering me.

"Tami turned out to be a Sorceress and because she realized how I really felt opened a portal for me to come see you guys and I wound up in the middle of this freaky forest. But I'm mainly chose to come here because I need to see Raiden."

She said and I blunked in shock at Tami being a Sorceress before smiling at the fact Celia seemed to have finally realized her feelings for Raiden.

While we were staying with her she'd shown interest in only Katsume, Raiden, and briefly for Kenta and I. Though as she spent more time with us it seemed she kept going from Katsume to Raiden. I'm not sure what caused her to choose or when she did, but apparently Raiden had done something to win her affections.

"I see. Does anyone else know you're here?"

I asked as she finished the sandwhich and downed the glass of water I'd given her.

"Hikaru does, I stayed with him and his pack last night after we ran into each other in that forest."

She said and I stared at her in shock. For her to have been in the Demonic Republic for a full night and still be alive ws remarkable, especially since she had wound up in what sounds like the middle of Kiasha's Forest.

"You're planning on going all the way to the Northern lands by yourself?"

I asked and she nodded.

"So Kou, who's your friend?"

I heard Gale ask as he walked into the kitchen and I sighed.

"Gale, this is my friend Cecelia. Celia, this is the closest thing I have to a father, but you can just call him Gale."

I said and smiled when I heard her laugh. I had really missed that sound.

"So this is the infamous little woman who managed to become friends with not only you and Kenta, but the Alpha of the Southern wolf pack, both Princes of the North and West, and the great Wizard living on the border lands of the North?"

Gale asked and I saw Celia blush with each addition he made.

"Well then, its a pleasure to be able to meet such a charming young lady."

He said and I saw Celia blush even more at Gale's words.

"She's also a miko that'll cuss you out just as quickly as she'll kick your ass."

Kenta's voice sounded from the doorway and we turned to see him standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hello Celia."

* * *

A/N: Cliffy, I know, but I couldnt' resist. Know that some animals will be like the ones in Zapphirra's world, while others, like the razorback chickens and the armadillo cows won't be. I have no pics of them, so just use your imagination. What was your fav part? And what do you guys think so far? Any ideas for what you think is gonna happen in the next couple of chapters? Review and I'll update when I can.


	27. Tickled Pink

A/N: Hey again guys. I just realized how quickly I've been updating. I hope that's alright with you guys, if not then I can tone it down some. Anyways, I _love _this chapter. It's rather...comfy in the beginning. You'll see as you read. Please, show the love and review! I'll work on my other stories when I can. Oh, and please, check out my newest story We Found Love. Its a co-written story between me and a good friend TeeBeMe. If not, then at least check out her stories. They're really good. Oh, also, check out Erin Bloodrein Sage's stories as well. They're really good. Especially her story Bloodrein, it's pretty kickass. OokamiLover19 has a lot of good stories as well. I'm done talking now.

**DISLAIMER: **I would just like to take the time to say one itty bitty lil thing. I own EVERYTHING! All the characters being used in this story, the dimension, what's going on, and the like is all my own original ideas. My friend Ookami helped me come up with the names for Katsume, Daiki, Kenta, Kouhai, Raiden, and Hikaru, but the descriptions, their last names, and their back stories are all me. Cece, her sister, her family, and her three friends Tatami, Naka, and Mia are all mine. Now that that's over, let's get on with the story.

* * *

-Zapphirra-

I stared at Kenta in shock for a few seconds before jumping out of my seat and launching myself at him. Thankfully he caught me.

"Kenny!"

I shouted as I hugged him and heard him laugh as he hugged me back.

"It's good to see you haven't changed since we've been gone."

He said as he set me on my feet and pulled away.

"Oh, I wouldn't say I haven't changed at all, just a little bit."

I said as I laid my hand on his arm and let some of my miko powers cover my hand.

"Aww fuck!"

he shouted as he snatched his arm back.

"What the hell was that for!?"

He asked as he rubbed the spot on his arm that had gotten burned.

"I've gotten full control over my miko abilities since coming here."

I said simply and he frowned at me while rubbing his arm to soothe the pain.

"You got burned, literally."

Kouhai said and Kenta glared at him.

I couldn't help but laugh at them. That caused them to turn to look at me with wicked smiles on their faces. They both slowly started walking towards me and I stepped back every time they stepped towards me.

"What are you guys planning?"

I asked warily and their smiles widened to show their fangs and I turned and ran into the living room of the house only to get tackled to the ground by them and getting tickled mercilessly.

"Hahahaha, stop!"

I shouted between laughs, but they ignored me and continued to attack me.

I tried pushing them off me, but when I managed to get one off the other would take advantage of my distraction and tickle me even more.

"I give!"

I yelled and they both stopped and let me breathe. I playfully glared at them both when I saw they were smiling at me.

"You guys are assholes."

I said and Kenta simply smirked which made me reach up and playfully smack the back of his head as I rest mine on Kouhai's lap as he leaned back against the couch.

We fell into a comfortable silence in which time I'd moved so my legs were on Kenta's lap and my head was in Kouhai's lap with all three of us sitting on the couch.

"So, what's this I hear about you killing a couple of chickens Kenny?"

I asked Kenta and he rubbed the back of his head. His hair had gotten quite shaggy, but it looked good on him.

"I kinda got...thirsty."

He said guiltily and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I'm glad you find it funny. I"m the one who has to pay for Gale to get twelve new Razorback Chickens in the middle of Fall."

Kouhai said and I laughed even more at the number of chickens Kenta had killed.

"Damn Kenny, have the munchies much?"

I asked and we all burst out laughing.

"I've been meaning to ask."

I said once I got my laughter under control.

"What's that Celia?"

Kouhai asked and I looked up at the ceiling while playing with a strand of my hair.

"What's up witht he animals here? That cow looked like the fucked up love child of a cow on crack and an armadillo that's had one too many shots of heroine."

I said and Kenta burst out laughing at my comment while Kouhai smiled at me.

"We _do_ have normal animals."

He said and I looked at him skeptically.

"Like what?"

I asked with a raised eyebrow making him smirk.

"I will have you know our dogs, rabbits, goats, sheep, pigs, the majority of our fish, and our insects are completely normal."

He said and I looked at him in shock before smiling.

"What about your cats, horses, wolves, foxes, and obviously fucked up cows and birds?"

I asked and heard someone else's laughter join mine and Kenta's and turned to see Gale walk into the room.

"You're quite something Cecelia."

He said and I flashed him a smile.

"Why thank you Gale."

I said as he sat down on the chair across from us.

"Our horses are what you guys would call Pegasus, our cats are huge, our wolves are demons that can change from animal formto human, our foxes somewhat look like raccoons, and I have nothing to say about our cows and birds. Even _I_ think they're fucked up."

He said and I laughed at him.

I glanced out the window to see the two suns had moved across the red sky and were almost in the middle of it.

_'Wow. I didn't think that much time had passed.'_

I thought to myself.

"You gotta leave, don't you?"

Kenta asked, noticing where I was looking. I smiled at him before sitting up and sitting between him and Kouhai.

"Yeah, I've got to get all the way to the Northern Province to see Raiden."

I said and Kenta looked at me confused.

"Why do you need to see Rai?"

He asked and I blushed slightly and was about to answer him when Gale cut me off.

"That's her business Ken."

He said and helped me to my feet.

"Thank you."

I whispered to him before heading for the door with Kenta and Kouhai following me.

"Will you be okay by yourself?"

Kouhai asked once we were outside and I nodded.

"Yeah. I am a miko who knows martial arts afterall."

I said and he laughed before pulling me into a hug.

"You're just full of surprises aren't ya?"

I heard Gale ask as I gave Kenta a hug as well.

"You don't know the half of it."

I said with a smile as I stepped back and looked at the three of them.

"It was really great to see you guys again. Thanks for the meal and I'll see you around."

I said before waving goodbye to them and starting off towards the direction Hikaru had told me to go.

* * *

-Kenta-

I watched as Celia's figure disappeared in the woods and Gale walked inside. Kouhai and I stayed by the fence for a little while longer before I just realized something.

"Hey Kou."

I said and he looked at me to show he was paying attention.

"If Celia said she needed to go see Rai, then why is she headed West?"

I asked and his eyes widened before he laughed and shook his head.

"I swear, Hikaru is the _worst _at giving directions."

He said and I smiled as I knew what he was talking about. How Hikaru managed to go _anywhere_ was a mystery to us since his directional skills were less than a five year old's.

"At least we don't have to worry about anything."

He said and I looked at him for an explanation.

"She's heading into Daiki's lands."

He said as he turned and walked back towards the house. I smiled as I realized he was right, then followed after him. Daiki would make sure nothing bad happened to our dear, sweet Celia. He was the Prince of the Western Province after all.

* * *

A/N: Poor Cece. She just wants to go see Rai, but keeps getting sidetracked, not that she minds since she gets to see her friends. Hikaru just sucks at directions and Cece is getting effected by it. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, i'll try to update soon. I'll give a prize to anyone who can guess what will happen next.


	28. Directional Error and the Western Prince

A/N: Thanks for the review Erin and Ookami. You two are my most loyal reviewers. This update is for you two.

* * *

-Zapphirra-

I sighed to myself as I almost tripped over another rock. I knew it wouldn't be easy getting to where I wanted to go, but damn. Did it have to be _this _hard?

I heard something behind me and turned around, but didn't see anything. I narrowed my eyes at the treeline before turning back around only to scream in surprise and backpeddle when I saw a nice, very shiny, very _pointy_ sword being pointed at me.

"State your business human."

I heard someone say and looked up to see a man in his late twenties with black hair to his waist in armor of some kind glaring down at me with green eyes and the sword pointed at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing ya maniac!? You could have seriously injured me!"

I shouted up at him as I stood my ground, getting over my shock and my anger taking its place. The man blinked in surprise before his eyes narrowed again.

"Answer the question human."

He said and I glared at him. His calling me human was reminding me of a certain red haired bird boy I knew.

"I would if you asked me nicely."

I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"Now human."

He said as he raised the sword and pressed it slightly against my throat. I narrowed my eyes at him, but I wasn't stupid enough to fuck with a guy with a sword.

"I'm trying to get to the Northern Province to see a friend of mine."

I said and he narrowed his green eyes at me even more.

"If that is so, then what are you doing in the Western Province?"

He asked and I stared at him in shock.

"Say what!? The _Western_ Province?"

I asked in shock.

"Oh I'm going to kill Hika the next time I see him, he _still_ can't give good directions."

I said to myself, ignoring the man infront of me for now.

"That matters not, you are tresspassing if you have no business here and I highly doubt you do."

He said and I opened my mouth to say I was only passing through, but he was suddenly behind me and had my hands tied together before I could even blink.

"Oi! Untie me you-"

I started to say, but he shoved a cloth in my mouth making talking impossible.

_'Oh just wait til I get out of these. I'll be coming after your ass.'_

I thought as he attached a rope to the rope tying my hands together and jerked me after him.

"Come, the Prince will decide what to do with you."

He said and jerked on the rope again, giving me no choice but to follow him.

I glared at the back of the black haired demon's head. I realized after having checked out his aura that he was a demon, and that really didn't surprise me much.

"General Jeng."

One of the demons at the gate of a giant palace said as we got to wrought iron gate.

"Let us in, the Prince needs to decide the fate of this human trespasser."

The demon now known as General Jeng said as he pulled on my rope again and I growled at him. Oh he was so going to get it once I was free. I was going to purify the living shit out of hm.

"Yes General Jeng!"

The demons stationed at the gate said before running around and the gate lifted, allowing us passage into the huge palace.

I looked around as Jeng pulled me along after him like a pet poodle or something. The palace was rather nice. The color scheme was gray and black on the outside, but once inside it was gray, brown, and gold. Surprisingly, they all went rather well together.

Jeng led me down a hall and through a couple of doors before he stopped infront of a huge brown door and knocked. I heard a muffled voice say 'enter' before Jeng pushed open the door and pulled me inside after him. I looked around and realized we were in a throne room of sorts. There were tapestries and paintings and carpets everywhere. I looked at where Jeng was leading me to see a figure sitting in one of the two really big chairs carved out of what seemed to be marble and sighed to myself.

_'Wonderful. If this Prince is as annoying and rude as Jeng, then I'm going to be screwed.'_

I thought as Jeng stopped and bowed to the Prince.

"M'lord, I caught this human trespassing along the border. What would you have me do with her?"

Jeng asked and I glared at him at the way he'd said human as if it was some disgusting troll sitting in the corner of the room picking it's nose. I looked past him, since he was rude enough to stand right infront of me, to try and get a look at this so called Prince he was talking to only for my eyes to widen when I saw the familiar gray hair, jade green and light brown eyes, and red bandana under a gray and white hat of my favorite Panther demon.

"Maimi!"

I shouted around the cloth in my mouth and both he and Jeng turned to look at me. Jeng glared at me and Daiki looked at me in complete shock.

"C-Celia!?"

He asked in shock, both his eyes widening as he sat straighter in his seat.

_'What is with everyone and having that reaction to seeing me?'_

I wondered as I nodded my head seeing as I couldn't speak.

"Y-You know her M'lord?"

Jeng asked nervously and I mentally smirked.

_'Hell yeah he does ya little fucker. Now you're going to get it.'_

I thought as I saw Daiki stand up and walk over to me.

"Yes I know her, she's my best friend."

He said and I saw Jeng pale considerably as Daiki cut the ropes tying my hands together with his claws and pulled the cloth from my mouth. I opened and closed my mouth a few times before glaring at Jeng.

"Ya asshole, you wouldn't even let me explain. Shadow, can I purify his ass, please?"

I asked Daiki, begging him to say yes with my eyes.

"No Celia, you can't purify my General."

He said with a laugh and I pouted. I had really wanted to teach the asshole a lesson.

"Well can you at least yell at him for being an ass to me? He tied my hands, yanked me around like a dog, and wouldn't even let me explain myself."

I said and noticed Daiki's eyes harden as he leveled Jeng with a glare.

"Why wouldn't you let her explain herself?"

He asked and I smirked when I saw Jeng stiffen at Daiki's tone.

"M-My apologies M'lord, but I-I didn't know she was-"

Jeng started, but Daiki held his hand up to stop him.

"Just leave."

He said and Jeng bowed before getting the hell out of dodge. I laughed as I saw him almost trip over his own feet on his way out the door.

"So wh-"

I started, but stopped when Daiki suddenly wrapped his arms around me and picked me up in a bear hug.

"S-Shadow, can't...breathe!"

I said and he instantly set me back on my feet.

"Sorry, but what are you _doing _here?"

He asked as I tried to get air back into my lungs from his hug.

"I came to see Raiden, I need to tell him something. I was on my way to the Northern Province via Hikaru's directions, but I can see now that that was a bad idea since I am currently standing in the middle of the _Western_ Prince's throne room."

I said and he laughed and smiled down at me.

"Yeah. Hika has never been very good at giving directions or following them."

He said and I sighed.

"Why do you want to see Rai?"

He asked and I blushed and started playing with a piece of my hair.

"Well...I kinda realized I might possibly..."

I said and trailed off uncomfortably.

"Might possibly what Celia?"

He asked and I took a deep breath before looking up at him.

"I realized I'm in love with him, and the way he left wasn't right."

I said and he blinked in surprise before looking at me confused.

"What-"

He started to ask, but I cut him off.

"Right after you jumped into the portal I came through the woods and stopped him before he could go. Then, he said you were all glad to have met me, kissed me, then just left. Who the fuck does that!?"

I asked, letting some of my frustration at Raiden come out in my question.

"He did that? Wow."

Daiki said and I shook my head at him.

"I've been meaning to ask."

I said, getting his attention.

"What the hell were you all thinking leaving without saying goodbye to me? Do you know how that made me feel when I saw you guys weren't in the crowd and I followed your auras to find only you and Raiden still here."

I said as I put my hands on my hips and glared up at him. He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze, but I didn't let up any.

"Look Celia, we're sorry about that, but we just thought it would have been easier on you not to have any long goodbyes."

He said and I sighed at him before looking away from him and running a hand through my hair.

"Well you fuckers thought wrong. It hurt having you all leave me without so much as a goodbye. I thought we were friends."

I said and he frowned at me.

"We are Celia."

He said and I looked up to see him looking rather upset about the whole thing. I sighed again before smiling up at him.

"Well, it's done an over with and I'm here now."

I said and his eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Speaking of that, how exactly _did_ you get here?"

He asked and I smiled at him.

"Well..."

I started as we walked over to the two chairs in the room and sat down.

* * *

-Daiki-

Celia explained everything. I felt really bad when she told me that she never really wanted us to go, we didn't want to leave either, but we all had responsiblities here to take care of. Hikaru was the Alpha of the Southern wolf pack, Katsume and I were the Princes of the Northern and Western Provinces, Kouhai and Kenta worked with Gale on their farm to produce all the food for the Demonic Republic along with a few other farms, and Raiden made sure we were well protected from any possible threats, made potions to cure the sick, heal the injured, and anything else people asked of him. We all may have really wanted to stay in the human dimension with Celia, but we had to come back.

Hearing that Celia's friend Tami was actually a Sorceress and she was how Celia got here was kind of mind blowing, but something I was really glad for. I had really missed her.

"So what are you going to do now?"

I asked and she frowned in thought. She'd told me of how she realized she'd fallen in love with Raiden and that had made it that much harder to see us go on the night of the Harvest Moon and how she'd gotten full control over her abilities and how she'd run into Hikaru and the others before Jeng had captured her near the border and brought her to me.

"I'm not sure Shadow. I know I want to go see Raiden, but I'm not sure what to do once I get there. I know _I_ love him, but I'm not sure if he feels the same. I mean, sure he kissed me, but he didn't stay."

She said and I sighed.

"Celia, you've got to understand. We all had responsibilites back in our dimension that we couldn't avoid forever. If Raiden hadn't come back then all the people who called on him for healing potions, and tonics, and blessings would have gone without. He's the only Wizard within the Demonic Republic powerful enough to do what we ask for. He's the reason we're so well protected from our enemies and why when we're sick or injured we heal so quickly."

I explained and her frowned deepened.

"I know, and that makes me feel so bad for keeping you guys in my dimension for as long as I did."

She said.

"You didn't keep us there, we couldn't get back til the veil thinned out."

I said and she shook her head and I looked at her confused.

"No, Tami told me that if you had just gone to the right place you could have gone back the same day Raiden and the others showed up. It was because of me that you guys stayed so long."

She said and I was going to argue, but stopped knowing I wouldn't win.

"We were glad we stayed as long as we did Celia. None of us regret it."

I said and she smiled at me.

"Thanks Daiki."

She said and I smiled at her.

"Come on, it's getting late and if you want to reach the Northern Province sometime tomorrow you'll need your rest."

I said as I got to my feet and held my hand out to help her up. She took it and I pulled her to her feet.

"You can stay in the room next to mine."

I said as I led her out of the throne room and down the hall towards the royal wing. I pushed open the double doors of the room next to mine and heard her gasp in shock.

"You like?"

I asked as I watched her look around in awe and I couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

"It's huge!"

She shouted and I laughed at her.

"Get some rest Celia."

I said and she turned to look at me.

"Thanks for everything Daiki."

She said to me and I paused in the doorway.

"You're welcome Celia. It's really good to see you again."

I said as I started to close the doors behind me.

"It's good to see you again too Shadow."

She said and I told her goodnight before shutting the doors behind me. I smiled when I heard her say goodnight from the other side of the door before turning and heading to my own room. I saw the moons outside and smiled at the possible change in the future to come.

* * *

A/N: Slightly longer than my others. Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and I'll update when i can.


	29. Not Again

A/N: Hello again guys. I'm sorry to say that this story might actually be coming to an end soon, but i'm not sure. We'll just have to play it by ear and see where it goes. Anyways, I'd just like all of you to know that my good friends OokamiLover19 and Erin Bloodrein Sage helped me write this chapter and if it hadn't been for them then i wouldn't have managed to get this chapter started. So, thank you Erin and Ookami. You all should thank them too by checking out their stories. anyways, on with _this_ story. Remember to read and review.

* * *

-Zapphirra-

I opened my eyes and smiled as I looked up at the red and gold designed ceiling. I wanted to stay but knew that I needed to get to Raiden as soon as possible to talk to him. I got out of the bed and left the room and knocked on the door that Daiki had said was his, but got no answer. I frowned and stared walking down the hall, the way Daiki and I had come last night, hoping to run into Daiki or someone to take me to him. The castle was quiet, but it was still early in the morning.

"Celia, what are you doing up?"

Daiki came into view around the corner and I smiled that I didn't have to hunt too far for him.

"I need to be going soon."

I said quietly as my smile fell slightly.

"Oh okay, I'll escort you to the gates."

He spoke, barely a hint of emotion on his face.

I nodded and we walked the way I had been walking moments ago. We were quiet as we got closer to the castle doors and I sighed, but knew that since i was here in this dimension now, there was not a high chance of me ever going back to my old life. We left the castle and Daiki walked me to the gates before we stopped walking.

"Celia..."

He started and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I hugged him.

"We'll see each other soon Celia, no need to get all emotional."

He whispered, trying to cheer me up.

"I'm not."

I growled back, but he just chuckled at me.

"I know you better than that Celia."

He smiled as I pulled back to look at him.

"Would you like me to give you a couple escorts so you can find the right way to Raiden?"

He asked and I shook my head.

"No, I don't need help."

I spoke calmly.

"Just point me in the right direction and I'll get there easily."

I said and he simply smiled at me.

"Okay, take care of yourself Celia. This world, as I'm sure you're aware, is not like your world."

He sighed and pointed to the left.

"In the morning keep the sun on your right, in the afternoon keep it on your left. That is the best way to know which way is north if you get lost."

"Thanks Shadow."

I smiled and hugged him one more time before running through the gate and the way he pointed me to go.

* * *

-Daiki-

I could tell Celia was upset and didn't seem like she wanted to go but I knew, just like she did, that she had to. I was glad Celia seemed to have found something to live for since she'd lost so much. Raiden hadn't been the same since we came back and I knew why, especially since Celia told me what happened between her and him. I just hope things work out between them, especially since Celia isn't from this dimension.

* * *

-Zapphirra-

I was on my way, and thanks to Daiki, the right way. Every now and then I would see a plant or animal I hadn't seen before or would momentarily be distracted by a large sound, but I kept going. By noon, or what I thought was noon, I reached a place that felt different from the place I had come from.

_'The North?'_

I wondered to myself as I looked around.

Suddenly, people in armor, much like General Jeng's just of a different color, appeared from the trees and one spotted me.

"Intruder!"

One yelled and they instantly surrounded me.

"State your name and reason for being here."

A gruff sounding demon said and I sighed.

_'Well this is ironic, and slightly annoying.'_

I thought as I looked around at the twenty or so guards surrounding me, all with swords or spears pointed in my direction.

"I'm here to see a friend and I'm tired of people getting in my way, so if you'll excuse me."

I said and tried to walk by them, but it didn't work.

"Try that again and we'll be forced to get physical."

One with blue hair said and I smirked at him.

"Then let's get started."

I said before getting into my fighting stance and telling all who could see me to bring it on. It didn't take long for them all to charge at me.

I dodged spear and sword, claws and fists, and managed to bring down more than half of them before one of those fuckers threw dirt in my eyes.

"Oww."

I mumbled as I tried to rub it out of my eyes. They used my moment of distraction to their advantage and I suddenly found myself with my face in the dirt as they tied my hands together. I tried using my miko powers and burned one demon before I got smacked. I was so shocked that they had actually smacked me that they managed to bind my hands and feet before I could even blink. Then, the one who had thrown dirt in my eyes threw me over his shoulder like I was a sack of potatoes or something.

"Oi, put me the fuck down!"

I shouted, but they ignored me and started walking in one direction.

"Where the hell are you taking me dammit!?"

I demanded and one of the demons walking next to me answered.

"To the Northern Palace. Intruders are to be dealt with by the Prince."

He said and I groaned. I had wanted to travel through the Northern lands, not go meet the fucking Prince. Why is it I always seem to get sidetracked from the things I want to do?

"Can't you guys just let me go?"

I asked and all the remaining demons glared at me. I sighed and let my head fall in defeat. Things just weren't going my way.

I heard the sound of grating metal and opened my eyes only to have things fly past me and land harsly on my side on something cold, hard, and wet.

"What the hell man!?"

I yelled as I got up and glared at the demons currently standing on the other side of what looked like bars.

"Where the fuck am I?"

I wondered aloud, loosing a bit of my anger of being tossed around.

"In the dungeons of the Northern Palace. You'll stay here until the Prince is free to decide what is to be done with you."

The demon with blue hair said and I glared at him before running up to the bars only to be yanked back by chains.

"The hell?"

I wondered aloud as I looked down at my shackled wrists. When the hell had they put me in shackles? The last thing I remember was falling asleep then waking up to being thrown on the ground.

"You better get comfortable human 'cuz the Prince is busy from his last trip out of the lands."

The demon said before walking away.

_'Dammit.'_

I cursed as I pulled against the chains holding me in place, but it was no use. I tried using my miko powers against them, but it didn't help. I sighed in defeat before slumping down to the ground. I shivered at how cold it was.

"The hell kind of dungeon is this anyways? Is it suppose to be this cold and wet?"

I wondered aloud to myself before leaning against the wall behind me.

_'Well this is just perfect. Maybe I should have taken Shadow up on his offer of an escort, at least then I wouldn't be sitting in a fucking dungeon!'_

I thought angrily to myself before sighing. There wasn't anything I could do about it now, all I could do was wait until I was brought before the Prince and really, how long would I have to wait? I'm sure the Prince would want me out of his lands as soon as possible right?

* * *

A/N: Slightly shorter and personally a little wonky to me, the parts I did not the others. The other parts were provided to me by my two friend Ookami and Erin. thank you both so much for your help, I really appreciate it and I hope you liked the update. I'll try to update again as soon as I can. Can anyone guess what's gonna happen next? If you can you'll get a sneak peek to the next chapter.


	30. Transdimensional Sarcasm

A/N: Heyo guys. Yes, I said heyo, i like it and am gonna use it from now on. Anyways, I finally found a direction I want this story to go in and that means two things. One, I have something to base my chapters off of finally instead of out of nowhere ideas that pop in my head. And Two, that it will only be a few more chapters till the end. Sad, I know. Anyways, here's the next chapter and I do believe its longer than the last, but I could be wrong. Anywho, one with the story that all of three of you seem to like. :( Thank you to those three and enjoy.

* * *

-Zapphirra-

I wasn't sure how long I'd been locked in the dungeon because they never kept my feeding times the same, but it couldn't have been more than three days. When they opened my cell door this time they dragged me out.

"Hey! I _can_ walk ya know!"

I shouted at the blue haired general who was currently pulling me along after him by my hair, giving me no choice but to follow.

"Silence human."

He growled at me and I glared sideways at him before grabbing his wrist and sending a jolt of my miko powers through my skin to his.

I heard him hiss in pain as he yanked his arm away from me and I smiled until he reached out and backhanded me. I blinked in surprise before reaching up and cupping my abused cheek.

"Ow you fucking asshole, that hurt!"

I snapped at him and he simply growled at me before grabbing a fistful of my hair again and pulling me along after him until we reached a pair of big, mahogony colored doors.

The blue haired asshole moved to knock on the doors when a voice called through them, telling us we could come in. I was pulled inside by the demon general beside me and whirled around, then knocked to my knees.

"Bow to the Prince."

He said and I glared at him before turning to look at the Prince only to blink in surprise as I stared into the familiar, cold, golden colored eyes of none other than Katsume.

_'You have **got** to be kidding me.'_

I thought, trying not to laugh at the look of shock in his eyes.

* * *

-Katsume-

General Skur had told me he and his men had captured an intruder in the Northern woods and put them in the dungeon, but I _never_ would have expected the intrudter who's been locked up in my dungeon to be Cecelia. How was she even here in the first place?

"What are you doing here?"

I couldn't help but ask as I looked her over. She still looked the same, despite being covered in dirt, cold, and probably hungry. She still looked beautiful. Though something about her was different. She seemed stronger, but that wasn't all. She now seemed...out of reach somehow.

"Oh, nothing really. Just hanging with your guards and prisoners down in the dungeon since they captured me three days or so ago."

She said sarcastically and I wanted to smirk despite the fact I was upset she'd been locked up.

"What are you doing in _our _dimension Cecelia?"

I asked again, clarifying what it was exactly I was asking.

"What!? I'm in another dimension?"

She asked in surprise and I stared at her.

_'Surely she knew she wasn't in her dimension.'_

I thought to myself.

"Man, I wish someone had told me. And here I thought the reason for the red sky, two suns, fucked up animals, and all the demons were because there had been a Nuclear War while I was sleeping."

She said and this time I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Leave us."

I told my general and he bowed before walking back through the doors, leaving Cecelia and I alone.

"Cute Cecelia, now answer my question."

I said and she smiled at me as she got to her feet.

"i don't know Katsu, I've been treated pretty badly. I'm no sure I _want_ to let you in on my little secret."

She said and I frowned at her comment before sighing and calling for Kara.

"Yes M'lord?"

She asked as she entered the room.

"This is a friend of mine. Take her to the bath houses to clean up, then bring her back here once she's done."

I said and she nodded before turning to Cecelia.

"There. Clean up, then come back here."

I said and she smiled at me.

"Thank you Katsu."

She said before following Kara out of the room. I smiled and shook my head at her. Even now, she still managed to make me smile.

* * *

-Zapphirra-

The bath had been wonderful and I felt a hell of a lot better than I had before. My cheek still hurt like a bitch, but I was glad I wasn't covered in dirt anymore.

"Here you go M'lady."

Kara said as she came back into the room. i looked over to see her holding something.

"Kara, please, just call me Cece."

I said and she frowned before nodding.

"Alright. Your clothes Cece."

She said as she held out what she had in ehr arms and I smiled at her until i saw the clothes.

"Umm...these aren't mine."

I said and Kara simply looked at me.

"You want to wear your dirty, ruined, smelly clothes instead?"

She asked and I blushed.

"No. I just wasn't expecting new clothes."

I said and she smiled at me before handing me the clothes and leaving to give me some privacy.

I sighed before pulling on the dark red long sleeve shirt that tied around the neck and looked down at the black skirt lying on the bench.

"I'm gonna kill him."

I said to myself before I finished getting dressed and followed Kara back through the palace to the throne room. I had to admit, the reds, golds, and blacks made the palace look beautiful.

"We're here."

Kara said, bringing me back to the present.

"Thank you Kara."

I said before walking past her and back into the throne room.

* * *

-Katsume-

When Cecelia came back into the room I couldn't help but admire the way the clothes I'd given Kara for her to wear clung to her body as she moved. Again, that feeling of not being as close to her as before washed over me, making me frown.

"Something wrong?"

She asked and I shook my head at her.

"No."

I said and she nodded before picking at the hem of the shirt she was wearing.

"Come on, we can talk over dinner."

I said and she smiled at me before following me into the dining room.

I watched in amusement as Cecelia looked warily at the food on the table.

"Is any of this even _safe_ for humans to eat?"

She asked and I smiled at her.

"Its perfectly safe."

I told her and she looked at me skeptically before slowly starting to eat.

"So, how _are_ you here?"

I asked after a while.

"Well, you remember my friend Tami?"

She asked nad I nodded.

"Turns out she's a Sorceress. We got to talking and she opened a portal to here and I..."

I listened as Cecelia told me of falling in the middle of the woods by Hikaru's den, beating all the demons who attacked her once her miko powers fully activated. Which explains why she seemed stronger. How she stayed with him then ran into Kenta and Kouhai and met Gale. How she wound up in the Western Palace after being captured by General Jeng, how Daiki offered her an escort and she denied.

When she told me what she said to Skur and the fact she almost wiped out my best twenty soldiers I burst out laughing.

"It wasn't funny! I just wanted to pass through."

She said and I smiled at her as I got my laughter under control and motioning for her to continue.

"Well, then I got thrown over someon's shoulder, tossed into a dark, dirty, cold dungeon before being yanked and dragged to see you."

She said and I frowned at what she said.

"Oh yeah, I also got smacked and backhanded by that rather rude blue haired fucker from earlier."

Seh said and I growled at that bit of information. I looked her over and finally noticed the red mark on the side of her face making me want to find my general and give him a piece of my mind.

"What exactly _did_ you need to come all the way to the Northern Province for?"

I asked and noticed she blushed and looked down at her hands.

"I need to see Raiden."

She said softly after a while and I finally understood why it felt she was so far away from me despite her being in the room with me.

"I see."

I said and she just nodded.

"I don't suppose you'd take me up on an offer to stay the night?"

I asked and she smiled at me apologetically.

"Sorry Katsume, but I really want to get to him as soon as I can and I've been delayed enough as it is."

She said and I frowned, but nodded understandingly.

"At least allow a few of my guards to escort you to the edge of the woods."

I said and it looked like she was going to refuse before nodding.

"I'd like that, thanks."

She said with a smile and I called for Kara to get her brother Kolji.

I told him what to do and walked with Cecelia to the gates.

"What do you plan on doing after you speak to him? You belong in the other dimension, not this one."

I said and noticed her tense beside me before giving me a small smile.

"Its one of those things Katsume, that has to be played by ear."

She said before giving me a quick hug, then her and Kolji disappered through the gates.

I stood there for a few more seconds, thinking over what she'd said before smiling. Even now she was _still _able to get to me.

* * *

A/N: There you go guys. Hope you liked the chapter and the ones to come. If not then I'm sory.


	31. I'm In Love With a Wizard

A/N: This chapter, to me, is a little weird. Hope you guys like it though. Please review and i'll update again when i can.

* * *

-Zapphirra-

The demon Katsume had told to escort me to the part of the Northern woods wasn't much of a talker, but that was alright. I was too nervous thinking about what I'd do when I saw Raiden again to really focus on a conversation if it was started anyways.

"Here we are."

The demon said as he stopped walking and I looked up from the ground to see us standing just outside the edge of a clearing.

"Pass through this clearing and follow the trail until you see the small house."

He said and I nodded at him.

"Thanks, tell Katsume I said thanks as well."

I said and the demon bowed to me before turning and walking away, leaving me to myself.

I sighed as I turned and looked at the mass of trees around me. A small part of me wanted to turn around and go in the opposite direction, but a bigger part of me wanted to follow that demon's instructions so I could see Raiden again. Thankfully, the bigger part won out and i walked across the clearing infront of me and started walking along the trail almost hidden by the trees themselves.

It didn't take long for the house the demon had mentioned showed up as the trees thinned out. It was a small, stone cottage with what looked like a straw-covered roof. It had a patch of ivy growing on one side and I could see a garden growing behind it full of herbs and plants I'd never seen before. There was a watermill attached to the side of the house slowly rotating as the river filled up the little slots and moved the wheel.

_'He's probably not even home.'_

I thought until I saw the lighto n in one of the little windows and saw his shadow.

_'He's probably busy, I shouldn't disturb him.'_

I thought and started to turn around to walk away when the wind picked up and blew my hair around. I sighed to myself and turned back to face the cottage. I wanted to see him, but I was afraid he wouldn't want to see me.

The wind picked up again and I stumbled forward from the force of it.

"Fine! I'll go, just stop pushing!"

I snapped at it, feeling a little stupid for yelling at the wind, but it stopped as soon as I'd said that. I sighed before straightening out my clothes and going up to the dark purple colored door of the cottage and took a deep breath before reaching up and knocking a couple of times.

I wound up holding my breath as I heard noises from inside and footsteps as they got closer to the door. I could hear my heart beating in my ears and felt my hands start to clam up as the door opened and Raiden stood in the doorway. Seeing him made my heart leap and i felt like crying I was so happy.

I saw his lilac colored eyes widen ins hock when he finally realized who I was and i smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hi Raiden."

I sid and he just stared at me, as if not really believe it was me.

After a while i was a little hurt he still hadn't said anything in response and would have thought him to be a statue had i not seen him breathing.

"Really Raiden, two months since we last saw each other and when you finally see me again all you can do is stare at me?"

I asked and he blinked a couple of times before I felt his arms snake their way around my waist and pull me to him before he tilted my head up and kissed me.

I smiled into the kiss before kissing him back. It was like the whole world had fallen away. The two suns, the ravenous demons, the fucked up animals, all of it gone. it was only me and Raiden.

He pulled back to breathe and rest his forehead against mine and smiled.

"I can't believe you're really here."

He said and I smiled at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I missed you Raiden."

I said quietly and he smiled down at me again before leaning down and kissing me. I shivered from both the kiss and the wind that suddenly picked up and I mentally cursed Katsume for putting me in a skirt.

* * *

-Raiden-

I noticed Zapphirra shivered and wrapped my arms around her before teleporting us inside my house, away from the sometimes rather chilly wind. I let go of her and she looked at the whtie couch next to us questioningly and I nodded once before sitting down with her.

I couldn't believe she was here. all the tiems I'd wanted to go back to see her but talked myself out of it. It had made the past two months absolute hell, but she was here now and I couldn't believe it. However, despite how happy I was that she was here I still couldn't be completely happy because I knew she'd have to leave.

"How'd you get here?"

I asked, finally realizing I had no idea how she could have gotten here.

"Better yet, why are you here?"

I asked. No matter how glad I was she was here she still didn't belong here.

* * *

-Zapphirra-

I stared at Raiden in shock. I couldn't believe he'd just said that.

"Why I'm here?"

I asked, raising my voice slightly.

"I came to see you Raiden!"

I snapped at him and noticed he flinched.

"I can't believe this. Here I am, finally having realized how i feel about you and get my friend, who I find out is a Sorceress, to open a portal to bring me here so I could see you only to be dropped in the middle of a forest. Do you have _any_ idea what I've gone through to get here!?"

I snapped at him angrily.

"I had to deal with fucked up demosn deciding it'd be funt o attack me, sleeping in a cave full of wolves-not that I minded, i love wolves-ran into a weird ass mix between a cow and an armadillo, met Kouhai's guardian gale, found out Hikaru had pionted me in the wrong direction and wound up in the Western Province only to be captured by a rather rude demon general, brought before Daiki, sent in the right direction, captured again once I was in the Northern Province, carried like a sac of potatoes, locked in a dungeon for two or three days before getting backhanded after having already been slapped by the blue haired demon general for Katsume, put in a skirt and escorted here where I'd been trying to go in the first place only for you to act like you couldn't fucking care less!"

I said angrily as I stood up and glared at him.

"If that's how you're gonna act then you can just open a portal to my dimension and send me-"

I blinked in shock when he suddendly stood up, grabbed my hip and yanking me towards him before pressing his lips against mine, cutting me off.

"It's not that I don't want you here or don't feel the same; I love you Zapphirra, but I don't want to make you choose between me and your friends and family in your own dimension."

He said when he pulled away and I blushed in embarrassment for going off on him and felt my heart nearly leap out of my chest at his words.

I smiled up at him and felt tears in my eyes before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his head down for a kiss.

"It wouldn't make any difference Raiden, I want to be with you."

I said as I pulled back and stared up into his eyes.

"I love you."


	32. Pain, Apologies, and Decisions

A/N: Heyo guys, I'm back. And I've got a couple of chapters ready for you. I'm sorry ahead of time if you don't like them, but its all I could come up with so that's what I wrote and I personally like how i did it so...IDK what else to say so I won't.

* * *

-Raiden-

Hearing Zapphirra say that made my heart swell with joy and I kissed her again. I was happy she said she'd want to stay with me, but her family would worry about her and surely she'd miss them.

"I _would_ miss them, but I couldn't stand to lose you again."

She said and I looked at her surprise for being able to see what I was thinking about.

"Zapphirra-"

I started and she shook her head at me.

"You don't understand Rai, after I lost my sister it felt like the world itself had turned on me. My parents' words of 'I love you' didn't seem true anymore. Even after I met Naka, Mia, and Tami it was still the same but it was bareable."

She said, looking up at me and I could see the emotions swimming in her blue eyes as she continued.

"Did you ever wonder why I so willingly let Hikaru, Daiki, and Katsume stay with me when they first showed up? Or when you, Kenta, and Kouhai showed up that I welcomed you guys too?"

She asked and i just stared at her. I _had_ often wondered that.

"It was because as soon as Hikaru and the others landed in my front yard and proved to me what he was that I didn't feel alone anymore. When i was living with you guys it didn't feel as if the world had turned against me or that my parents hated me."

I looked at her in shock, I had no idea that that's how she'd felt since Talia's death.

"When you guys left..."

She said, gaining my attention again.

"I felt like someone had torn a hole through my chest straight to my heart and took a piece of it with them. I felt like I'd been abandonded."

She said and guilt washed over me. We hadn't meant to make her feel abandoned if anything we'd hoped it would be easier on her.

"Zapphirra, we didn't mean for you to feel like that. We'd hoped it would be easier on you if we just left, but we were obviously wrong in our assumption."

I said and she nodded at me as she wiped at her eyes.

"Ya think?"

She asked and I couldn't help but laugh at how she'd said it which made her smile.

"i'm sorry for making you feel liek that."

I said and her smile widened.

"It's fine, we're together again so its alright."

She said and I smiled at her before sighing.

"Since you're dead set on staying here-which would make me happier than you could imagine-what are we going to do about your friends and family back in your dimension?"

I asked as I wrapped my arms futher around her waist and pulled her to me in a hug.

"I have an idea."

She said and I stared at the wall across from us cruiously at her comment.

"Oh? What is it?"

I asked and she pulled back to look up at me, a smile on her face.

"Think you can open a portal between our dimensions again?"

She asked and I looked at her confused.

"Why?"

I asked and her smile widened again.

"Because I need to get a letter to Tami."

* * *

A/N: Short, sorry, but that's all I got. Also know, that Zapphirra doesn't really think her decision through.


	33. Letters and Plans

A/N: Heyo peeps! I'm back. Whether that makes you happy or not me no care, I'm gonna update for the people who like this story. Review if you so wish-and you do or me no update no more, ever-and tell me what you think.

* * *

-Zapphirra-

I finished my letter to Tami and signed it before walking over to Raiden. He looked at me to see if I was ready and I smiled at him. I watched as he held his arm out infront of him with his palm facing the wall. I could feel the power in his aura as he chanted something in a language I didn't know then a portal roughly the size of a volleyball opened up on the wall.

"This should take your letter straight to her."

Raiden said and I nodded before walking over to the portal of swirling colors and placed my letter inside.

I blinked in surprise when the portal suddenly closed up and disappeared. I turned and looked Rai to see his eyes shift from a dark amythest back to their normal lilac color I loved so much. I smiled at him as I walked back over to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Now we just wait."

He said quietly and I hummed in response as I laid my head against his shoulder.

_'Now we wait.'_

* * *

-Tatami-

I was walking back to my house when a portal suddenly opened up infront of me and dropped an envelope into my hands before disappearing just as quickly as it had shown up. I blinked in surprise until I recognized the handwriting on the front.

_'Cece.'_

I thought with a smile before walking the rest of the way to my house and sat down in the middle of my bed before opening the letter from her.

_"Dear Tatami,_

_First off, I'd just like to say thank you for your help and tha tI got here and to Raiden okay..."_

I smiled at that bit, glad she'd managed to get there alright. Then I turned my attention to the rest of the letter.

_"Now onto the main reason I'm writing this. I'm sure you can guess that now that I'm here that I don't want to leave again. Raiden's worried about how you, Mia, Naka, and my parents would react if I suddenly disappeared so I've come up with an idea. Be warned, its a little drastic, but I can't loose him again."_

I smiled sadly at that as I had an idea of where she might be going with this, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure so I sighed and kept reading.

_"I'm going to need your help with this Tami. I want to fake my own death."_

I stared at the last sentence in complete disbelief. I knew what she'd probably been planning since she'd said her plan was drastic, but that still seemed a little over the top to me.

_"I know what you're thinking Tami, but this is the only solution I see that can work. I'm not leaving this dimension, but I don't want my parents to always wonder if I'll come back one day. You know better than anyone how I felt once I lost my sister, I told you before I left, so you should know why I'm wanting to do this. Only you, me, Raiden and the others in this dimension will know the truth. Naka, Mia, and my parents won't."_

I shook my head in disbelief at my friend, but I couldn't deny it was a pretty good plan.

_"I'm not sure what you told everyone to explain my sudden absence, but if you can, use that as the cause of my death. I'm leaving this completely up to you Tami, the only thing I ask is you send me a picture of my mother, father, and sister when you send your reply once its done._

_I know its a lot to ask for, but if anyone can do this, its you."_

I sighed as I saw after that was just her signature.

_'You're asking a lot of me Cece, but I understand your wish and will do what I can. I just hope you know what you're asking for.'_

I thought before getting up to set things in motion.

* * *

A/N: Short, yet again, but very much needed. Things have gone serious. Wonder how things will turn out in the end? Review and you may very well find out.


	34. Guilt and Final Decisions

A/N: Heyo peeps. Sorry, this would have been up yesterday, but I refreshed the page and lost what I had typed then felt too lazy to type it up again. But! I'm doing it now so you can't throw anything at me.

*dodges random shoe thrown at her and looks around in shock*

I said **not** to throw anything at me! Be that way, just read and review. I'm gonna go hide in a corner now. (jk, please read and review.)

* * *

-Zapphirra-

Two days passed since I sent my letter to tami. Raiden's been letting me stay with him. The first night had been rather awkward since as I was changing into the clothes he'd lent me he'd walked back into the room. Thankfully the shirt was covering my breasts, but it was still embarrassing.

I woke up and wlaked into the livingroom to see Raiden sitting on the couch drinking something. As I got closer I could smell the aroma of the cup of green tea he had in his hand and smiled. Raiden loved his tea.

"We got a response."

He said after a while and I looked at him confused until I saw him hold up an envelope with my name written on the front in Tami's handwriting.

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

I shouted as I took it from him and opened it.

"It only _just_ came."

He said and I calmed down after apologizing for having shouted at him.

"So what's it say?"

He asked curiously and I moved to cuddle up against his side before starting to read it out loud.

_"Dear Cecelia and Raiden,_

_As you asked I followed your crazy plan. I had previously told everyone you'd gone on a trip to ease your mind since your friends-Daiki, Hikaru, and them-left. Well, since you said to use that if I could, I did. I told everyone you'd gotten into a bad car accident via a drunk truck driver and your car flipped over, then exploded leaving behind no body."_

I stopped reading at what Tami had come up with, but continued after a few seconds.

_"Naturally, your parents didn't want to believe it and had investigators go over the case, but after they proved through Forensics that your 'body' was dissentegrated from the blast the case was closed._

_Everyone is in mournig now. Mia hasn't left her house since I told them about the 'accident'. Naka, well...Naka's doing better than Mia but its obvious he's in pain. And your parents..."_

I stopped agains as a wave of guilt washed over me and a lump rose to my throat. I should have told her to tell them I moved away or something, but I gues it was too late now.

Raiden picked up where I'd left off.

_"...they're taking it really hard. Having already lost one child, losing you is hard on them. I pass by everyday and see your father simply sitting on the deck looking blankly out into the yard. I don't see your mom, but I know she's there._

_I know you want to be happy Cece, but you could have done it differently. If its your wish, I can erase their memories of you so they won't grieve for the loss of another daughter, but the choice is purely yours._

_As you asked, I included pictures of both your mother, father, and sister, but I also included pictures of me, Mia, and Naka. Please give me an answer as to what you want to do regarding your parents."_

I heard Raiden read Tami's signature, but I didn't respond. I had asked her to do that so I wouldn't lose Raiden again, but it was killing me to know my parents were in pain. I loved them and didn't want them to be in pain.

"Zapphirra..."

Raiden said, startling me out of my daze. I blinked a few times before looking up at him.

"I didn't want to hurt them."

I said and heard my voice crack as I fought back my tears.

"What do you want to do Zapphirra?"

He asked and I looked at him confused.

"You have three choices the way I see it."

He said and I waited for him to elaborate.

"You can let them grieve and _hope_ they can move on with their lives."

He said and I frowned as the feeling of guilt increased.

"You could go back and prove them wrong about the accident then find a different way to leave."

He said and I mentally sighed since that one seemed like a better idea than the first, but it would cause too many problems with the police and the law.

"Or, you can have Tami erase their memories and let them get on with their lives."

He said and I sighed with a frown.

"I don't like this."

I said and he smiled at me sadly.

"What do you want to do love?"

He asked and I sighed again.

"I need a piece of paper."

* * *

A/N: Anyone who can guess what she's gonna do will get a sneek peak into the next chapter. What did you guys think? Sorry it was so short. REVIEW!


	35. Torn Hearts and Love

A/N: Heyo peeps, i wrote this and asked a good friend of mine to look at it before I updated. So, thank OokamiLover19 for helping to convince me that this chapter was okay. Please enjoy and sorry if it seems weird.

* * *

-Tami-

I smiled sadly at the letter in my hands. I could clearly see the emotions Cece was feeling in her writing.

_'Dear Tami,_

_Thank you. I don't **want** my parents to suffer because of me, but I'm not coming back. I should have thought things through first, but its too late now, the damage is done. I have one last thing to ask of you Tami, and that's that you make their pain go away. Erase me from their lives and ease the pain they feel. i don't want to lose them, but I can't have them wondering or worrying where I am. Just ease their pain.'_

I sighed at the letter before running a hand through my hair. I knew Cece would wind up doing something like this, she always did things without thinking about the consequences. I knew her parents were in pain, but Cece'd be in worse pain if she lost them.

"Cece, just know I love you."

I said aloud to myself before I grabbed my coat and headed out the door towards Cece's family's shrine. I'd do one last favor for her, but it wouldn't be the one she wanted. I wasn't sure when or if she'd ever come back, but I knew she'd thank me for what I was about to do in the long run.

* * *

-Raiden-

Ever since Zapphirra sent her last letter to Tami she'd been emotional. She didn't smile, she didn't laugh, and I could hear her crying herself to sleep at night and it was killing me.

"Zapphirra, its getting late."

I said softly from the doorway of the living room and she turned away from the window to look up at me. Her eyes were full of sadness and guilt and I felt my heart clench at the fact I couldn't do anything to help her.

"Oh, okay."

She said softly before moving to the couch and laying down.

"I-"

I started, but stopped whens he rolled over so she was facing away from me. I just sighed before going back into my room.

I slipped my cloak off and pulled off my shirt and rings before climbing into bed. I had just closed my eyes when I heard the muffled sound of crying from my living room. I tried to tune it out, but with my hearing being above that of a normal human's it made it all but impossible.

After a while I couldn't take it anymore and I got up and walked into the living room, picked Zapphirra up-ignoring her squeak of surprise-and carried her to my room and laid her down on my bed before crawling in after her. I covered us with the blankets and pulled her to me. I felt her stiffen against me before she curled up to my chest and fully broke down.

"I-I'm a horrible person."

She said and I frowned.

"No you're not."

I said and she shook her head and pulled back so she was looking up at me.

"I was so selfish t-that I made my p-parents think they l-lost the only other f-family they had l-left, then I had Tami erase their m-memories. How does t-that not make me a h-horrible person?"

I frowned to myself at how torn up she was about this. If this kept up she'd never be able to move on and be happy.

"Zapphirra, you're not a horrible person."

I said as I reached up and gently wiped away her tears. She opened her mouth to argue with me, but I cut her off.

"Its not selfish of you to want to find happiness. Your parents may have lost you, but that doesn't mean you're a bad person. You made it so they wouldn't worrya bout you, if anything that makes you a caring person, which you are."

I said and wiped her tears again as they continued to fall, but at a slower rate now.

"No matter what, don't blame yourself for anything because they're no longer in pain. You can't let this keep you from finding your happiness."

I said and smiled softly down at her.

"You're not alone anymore Zapphirra, I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

I said before leaning down and lightly pressing my lips against hers.

I pulled back and she smiled up at me.

"Thank you Raiden."

She said and I smiled back at her before kissing her again. She kissed me back and I felt her move even closer to me as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I moaned softly when I felt her pelvis brush against my own and blushed slightly and was going to pull away until I felt Zapphirra's tongue run along my bottom lip, asking for more of my attention.

I looked her in the eyes and was slightly shocked to see lust int heir cerulean depths. I felt my own lust and hunger for her rise and pulled her head closer to mine and deepened our kiss as I thread my fingers through her hair. I heard her moan quietly as I ran my other hand down her side to her hips and mentally groaned as I felt my pants start to become uncomfortable. She broke the kiss and I trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck as she tried in vain to regain her breathing. i kissed a part of her neck before pulling some of the skin into my mouth and sucking on it. She moaned and breathlessly said my name which made me harden almost painfully, my pants were pushing against me and I wanted to tear them into pieces.

"Raiden, please."

Zapphirra begged me breathlessly and I kissed her again as I rolled us over so I was hovering over her. i smiled against her lips when I felt her reach between us and undo my pants and push them down past my hips. I stopped and looked down at her, a little shocked at her bold actions, but I wasn't complaining.

I trailed my hands down to her hips and pushed her pants down as far as I could,s he kicked them off the rest of the way before pulling me down for another kiss. I moaned when she lifted her hips and ground them against mine, but I got the message she was sending me and moved so I was at her entrance. I kissed her again before thrusting my hips forward.

* * *

-SOME YEARS LATER-

-Zapphirra-

"Ruby, stay still."

I told my hyper seven year old little girl as I braided the strands of hair on either side of her face.

"There."

I said as I finished and she turned in her chair to look up at me with beautiful lilac colored eyes she got from her father. Her hair was black like mine, with purple streaks and bangs and it went down to the middle of her back. She had pale skin and was as intelligent as Raiden, but had gotten my powers with a little bit of her father's.

"Thank you mommy!"

She shouted before smiling at me and running off. I shook my head at her before turning around when I felt Raiden's aura behind me. I smiled when I saw he had our four year old son on his shoulders. Today was his fifth birthday and Katsume had said we could hold the party at his palace since our house wasn't big enough.

"Happy birthday sweetie."

I said as I took Loki from Raiden. I smiled at him and Raiden called Ruby over before teleporting us to the outside gates of the Northern Palace.

"Go find Katsu and let him know we're here."

I told both kids as I set Loki on his feet and they took off.

"I have no idea where they get all that energy."

I said as I wrapped my arms around Raiden's waist and heard him chuckled at my comment as his did the same to me.

"I've got an idea of where they get it."

He said before kissing me on the top of my head.

"He's right Celia, you always were full of energy."

I turned at the familiar sound of my favorite Panther demon's voice.

"Shadow!"

I shouted before running and tackling him in a hug. He caught me and hugged me to the point it was almost impossible to breathe.

"She _does_ have to breathe at some point hunn."

A female voice said and I turned to look at a woman a few inches shorter than Daiki with brown hair to her hips with emerald green eyes with a nice figure. I could tell from her aura that she was a Panther demon too.

"Sorry."

Daiki said as he set me down. I opened my mouth to introduce myself when I heard Ruby and Loki calling my name and turned to see they had succeeded in attacking Katsume.

"I suppose we should go save Katsu."

I said with a smile and heard Raiden, Daiki, and the woman laugh.

"Yeah, we've got all day to catch up."

Daiki said as he ruffled my hair and I rolled my eyes at him but smiled. I had missed him and the others, but he was right, we had all day.

* * *

A/N: No, this isn't the end, but It is pretty close to it. Hope you've enjoyed so far, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. Love you all muches, peace.


	36. Catching Up

A/N: Heyo guys, umm, not sure how to say this, but this is the second to the last chapter of this story. I think I've done alright with this, if not i'm sorry. Thank you all to those of you that reviewed and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review and thank you again.

* * *

-Zapphirra-

After Daiki and I pulled Ruby and Loki off Katsume we all headed inside.

"So Shadow, who's this?"

I asked as we sat down at the huge table in the ballroom that had been decorated in Loki's favorite colors. I looked over at my purple haired son and smiled when I saw he was talking to his sister. He turned to look at me with beautiful crystal blue eyes with specks of purple and I smiled at him before turning to look back at Daiki.

"Oh shit, my bad."

He said with a blush and my interest increased.

"This is Vivian Sinclare, my mate."

He said and I stared at him in shock for a few seconds before the information finally sank in.

"Congradulations Shadow. It's about time someone came along to tame your wild ass."

I said and Raiden, Vivian, and even Katsume laughed at my comment. Daiki blushed and ruby and Loki looked at me confused. Thank God they didn't know any cuss words, but it wouldn't be long before they did at this rate.

"It took a while, but I finally got him in line."

Vivian said and I smiled at her. I liked her already.

"Hey, we're not too late for the party are we?"

We turned towards the voice to see Hikaru with a short, red haired girl with a slim waist and soft features. Her aura told me she was a Wolf demon.

"Hika!"

Ruby and Loki called in unison before running over to him and jumped on him.

"Haha, good to see you again Hika."

I said with a smile as he started playing with the kids as the woman joined us at the table.

"You must be Cece."

She said looking at me with dark blue eyes and I looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

I asked and she smiled at me.

"Not personally, but Hikaru has told me so much about you."

She said and I blinked in surprise before looking over at the brown haired Wolf demon on the floor getting tackled by my children.

"He's very happy to have met you."

She said and I turned back to look at her and saw love in her eyes as she looked at Hikaru.

"You're his mate, aren't you?"

I asked and she smiled at me before nodding.

"Shala Nate."

She said with a smile.

"Zapphirra Cecelia Teez."

I said, introducing myself.

"You can call me whatever you want."

I said with a friendly smile adn she nodded before smiling back at me.

"Oh wow, it looks like everyone is already here."

A familiar voice said and I froze.

_'It can't be.'_

I thought in disbelief before turning to look at the door to see Tatami standing in the doorway with Kouhai's arm wrapped around her waist.

"TAMI!"

I shouted before running over to her and attacking her in a hug. I heard her laugh before she hugged me back.

"Gee Cece, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you missed me."

she said as we pulled apart.

"I _did_ miss you."

I said and she smiled at me.

"Well, I'm here now."

She said and my smile widened when I saw Kouhai wrap his arms around Tami's waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

_'Aww, they're so cute together.'_

I thought before walking back over to the table.

"Is Kenny coming too?"

I asked and Kouhai smiled at me.

"Yeah, he just had to go pick something up."

He said before laughing and I looked at him confused.

"Whatever Kou, go be insane elsewhere."

I said with a smile and he playfully glared at me and I simply stuck my tongue out at him, making him roll his eyes at me.

* * *

-Kenta-

I walked through the halls of the Northern Palace with my girlfriend next to me. I'd been going back and forth from this dimension to the human one for the past three years to see her. Ever since Cecelia came through its been easier to pass between the veil.

After helping my girlfriend to celebrate her nineteenth birthday and finding out she was actually a damphyr I decided to tell her about her friend and bring her with me. i just hope I didn't do something I'd later regret.

* * *

-Zapphirra-

The door opened again and we all turned to see Kenta standing in the doorway, but what shocked me most was the woman standing beside him.

"M-Mia!?"


	37. A Friend's Gift and Matchmakers

A/N: Sadly, this is the last chapter of this story. Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you have enjoyed. Please, read and review this last chapter as well.

* * *

-Tami-

Hearing Cece say Mia's name I turned around to stare in shock at our brown haired friend.

"Mia? What are you doing here?"

I asked, but she ignored me and looked right at Cece.

"You bitch!"

Everyone fell silent at Mia's comment and watched as she walked up to Cece, who was looking at her in shock, before poking her in the chest.

"How _dare_ you do that to me."

She said and I could see Cece looking at her confused.

"What?"

Cece asked and I heard Mia growl which was when when I noticed a few differences to our friend. Her skin was paler, her eyes were the same color as before, but seemed more mesmurizing than before. it wasn't until she started speaking againa dn i saw her incisors that I realized what was different about her. She'd finally grown into her heritage.

"You let me believe one of my best friends had died when the whole time you were here enjoying your life."

She said and I shook my head at her. She was upset and Cece was the one to blame, so she had to deal with her.

* * *

-Zapphirra-

"I mourned for you for two months. Two _months!"_

Mia snapped at me and I flinched at her anger.

"Mia, I'm sorry."

I said and she opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"I know that doesn't make up for it, but I really _am_ sorry for decieving you. It just hurt so bad to be away from Raiden and them and I'm a miko so I never really belonged in teh human world anyways. I lost my parents because I asked Tami to erase their memories so they wouldn't be in pain. I'm sorry i hurt you, but I couldn't live without Raiden."

I explained and she scowled at me before sighing.

"I forgive you, _this_ time."

She said and I smiled relieved.

"But if you _ever_ do something like that to me again I'll find you and kill you myself."

She threatened and I smiled wider at her before attacking her in another hug.

"And you know, Tami didn't erase their memories, she just altered them. They don't think you're dead, they think you moved out of the country. So, if I were you, I'd thank that little Sorceress and write a letter or two to them every once in a while."

She said and I froze before I felt tears well up in my eyes.

_'Tami.'_

I thought with a smile. I owned her big time for that.

"Hey! Everyone's here, let's get this birthday party started!"

Kouhai shouted and I laughed as i pulled away from Mia and wiped my eyes before going over to the others and starting the party.

After all the food, cake, drinks, and candy had been attacked and the presents opened and strewn everywhere, Hikaru had taken both Ruby and Loki to one of the rooms upstairs since Katsume had insisted we all spent the night. Once everything was cleaned up me, Hikaru, Daiki, Katsume, Kenta, Kouhai, Raiden, Shala, Vivian, Tami, and Mia sat a the table and just talked. I learned that Katsume was still single and started thinking of who I knew that could possibly be a good match for him because it just wasn't right for him to be alone when all the rest of us had found our partners and mates. Hell, Hikaru had even told us Shala was pregnant.

"Who do you think would be a good match for Katsu Tami?"

I asked her and she frowned in thought before smiling.

"My cousin would definitely catch his interest."

She said and smiled as Kouhai wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What is she? If she's related to you Sorceress, I doubt she's human."

Katsume said and Tami's smile grew.

"Her name's Kaiya, and she's an Ice Witch."

"Sounds interesting."

I said and she nodded.

"She'll definitely be able to cool that temper of his."

She said and I smiled.

"If she can deal with his attitude and temper then she's a Goddess."

Daiki said and we all laughed while Katsume narrowed his eyes and growled at him.

"She could deal with _your_ temper Cece."

She said seriously and everyone stopped laughing and looked at eachother before turning to look at her.

"She's perfect!"

* * *

A/N: Horrible way to end it, but i thought it was funny. This is it, the last chapter. Please review and thank you for your support so far.


End file.
